Encanto Invernal
by Dayanna
Summary: El pasado siempre regresa para terminar lo que empezó... / UA. Historia en la época actual. / Estrenando Capitulo 6, esperamos les guste y nos cuenten que les pareció.
1. Chapter 1

**RAICES Y **

**RECUERDOS**

Hay veces que siento que tengo sueños tan realistas, así como ahora aun siento que voy llegando a las 3 de la mañana a mi departamento, dejo tirado todo lo que traigo, ni me cambio de ropa y me voy directo a la cama, no me canso de decir que los sillones de avión son sumamente incómodos; doy gracias de llegar a mi lecho. Entre ensueños logro escuchar a lo lejos el sonido de mi celular recibiendo una llamada… ummmm espera un momento no estoy soñando.

_- Siii… hola_- respondo somnolienta

_- Buen día Candy, espero no haberte despertado_. – suspiro - _Bueno disculpa que te llame cuando acabas de regresar pero realmente te necesito en la oficina lo más pronto posible_-

_- ¿Hah…? Pero si aun no ha amanecido, déjame dormir otros 5 minutos más mami, hoy no tengo escuela, ya estoy de vacaciones_-

_- Hija mía, me encanta tu sentido del humor, ya son casi las 11:00 de la mañana y te necesito lo más pronto posible en la oficina, te espero bye by_e- solo escucho el tono y me vuelvo acomodar

Soy solo yo o es que creo que he soñado con la voz de la editora, ummm… ¡¿Queeeeeeeee? No eso fue muy real y lo primero que veo es la hora que marca la pantalla de mi teléfono celular; simplemente no puedo creer que haya dormido tantas horas y si la conozco bien espera que llegue en menos de una hora, no creo que me de tiempo de tomar mi baño de espuma, mucho menos una mísera ducha rápida entonces debo de vestirme esperando lo mejor.

Semidormida aun, tome lo primero que encontré de la poca ropa que había dentro de mi closet, ya que no había desecho las maletas. Y termino usando mis infaltables converse haciéndole juego a unos jeans desgastados azules y una blusa blanca de algodón manga corta, sin olvidar mis anteojos de sol.

Aun no sé porque sigo trabajando con ella apenas y me dio tiempo de recogerme el cabello en una media coleta mientras me dirigía hacia el parqueo del edificio de apartamentos donde actualmente vivo. Y si me preguntaran porque elegí esto diría que es por la cercanía al lugar donde trabajo. Entonces es como una respuesta inconsciente a lo que me pasa muy seguido. Y si así es… la llamada de hace algunos momentos de mi jefa creo que le daría a cualquiera una pista de la razón.

Camino al ascensor me encuentro con muchos vecinos y conocidos a quienes ya tenía bastante tiempo de no haber visto, muchas veces mi trabajo me exige ir a localidades lejanas dejando por bastante tiempo mi hogar.

Y de hecho aun no entiendo porque la editora me llama tan temprano en mi día libre, apenas alcance a tomar una pieza de pan sándwich por desayuno aunque tampoco es que haya tenido mucho de donde elegir que digamos, mi alacena esta mas vacía que el cerebro de una supermodelo; como había estado afuera no he comprado comestibles y el hecho de no saber cuando van a durar mis viajes me obliga a no dejar comida almacenada, aunque mantener algunos alimentos enlatados no estaría mal.

Cosas como estas son las que me hacen creer que lo hace a propósito. Si no fuese porque aprecio mi trabajo supongo que no podría seguir, je si tuviese un clon me parece que la Srita O'Brien hallaría muchas y mas creativas formas de explotarnos a ambas. Pero bueno al menos ¡El día es perfecto! Mientras me movilizo por el área de estacionamiento siento como un aire ligeramente frio golpea de lleno contra mis mejillas obligándome a abrigarme un poco mejor con la chaqueta kaki que tome entre mis carreras por salir al instante, el hacer eso me hace recordar que ya estamos en otoño, el cielo esta de un celeste tan profundo que te puedes perder dentro de él, no hay ningún rastro de nubes; este es exactamente el tipo de clima que me levanta el ánimo y me hace sentir llena de energía. Esta es la principal razón del porque mi automóvil es un convertible Volkswagen de 2 personas en color rojo, así puedo disfrutar del buen clima en cualquier momento de modo que es más fácil de deleitarse con el viento refrescante además me gusta la sensación de cuando pasa a través de mi cabello, se siente como si alguien acariciase me cabeza.

No me queda más que aprovechar mis frustradas vacaciones y si no puedes ir a algún sitio en especial pues… ¡Porque no hacer que cada parte conocida sea especial por algunos minutos! El único punto negativo que veo es que con este clima no puedo utilizar mi traje de baño nuevo, porque lo mas seguro que pescaría es una neumonía o algo por el estilo. Lo bueno es que a esta hora del día no hay mucho tráfico, lo cual hace más fácil la tarea de trasladarme.

Si hablamos con respecto a lo que refiere a conducir diría que me gusta la velocidad, lo que realmente no entiendo es porque nadie quiere que lo lleve a alguna parte o les dé un aventón, dicen que mi modo de manejar es peor que un chofer de camiones de carga ¿Será eso realmente cierto? También me dicen que rompo con el mito del que lo hombres son los únicos que conducen y aman la velocidad o que las mujeres son malas a volante.

* * *

Cuando llego a la recepción de la editorial e ingreso al área de oficinas todos me ven con apariencia de extrañados como queriendo decir: ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías de estar bronceándote en alguna playa paradisiaca. Ok no creo que lo segundo lo hayan pensado, más bien diría que es donde quisiera estar.

Y a modo de resolver sus dudas lo único que digo es: _-¡Paty!-_ a lo que todos respondieron al unísono ¡Aaaaaahh!, atravieso el corredor y llego a la oficina indicada, entro de forma decidida observando que se encuentra bajo una pila de publicaciones, carpetas y borradores.

_- Bien Paty estoy aquí ¿para qué me necesitabas con tanta urgencia? -_ creo saber la respuesta pero aun así debo de cerciorarme y quien sabe aun tengo la leve esperanza que sea otra cosa.

_- ¡Buen día Candy! Y discúlpame por hacerte venir sin previo aviso en tu día de descanso… o mejor dicho en tus vacaciones –_ me dijo sin verme mientras revolvía una de las tantas montañas de papeles en su escritorio

_- No me lo recuerdes, por si no lo sabías hace algunas horas que acabo de regresar del trabajo al cual me enviaste de manera tan repentina-_ como si todos los trabajos que me da no fueran de ese mismo modo

_- Vamos Candy no te quejes, y no frunzas la nariz que se te notan mas la pecas. Además solo puedo contar contigo después de todo tu eres mi fotógrafa y periodista estrella a la vez; ¿¡Qué haríamos sin ti!-_

_- Si, si seguro que le dices eso a todos los que entran a este lugar. Dime que es lo que hago aquí, ¿qué es eso tan importante que no podía esperar un día más?-_

_- Creo que si te lo dijese perdería gracia todo esto, mejor toma esta dirección y velo por ti misma, a si y debes de traerme una entrevista también, y este es el nombre del autor de la obra que esta vez te toca fotografiar-_

_- La verdad no sé si me falla la memoria pero… ¿que no habíamos llegado al acuerdo que el siguiente trabajo le tocaba a Flammy?-_

_- Oh vamos Candy sabes perfectamente que tengo una mala remembranza y debo valerme de notas adhesivas por todas partes para recordarme de muchas cosas inclusive para alimentar a la pobre Julie le dejo un post-It en su caparazón. Además ella ya está bastante ocupada con otro proyecto del señor Khan-_

_- Si tú lo dices-_

Buscó alguno algunos papeles y en una nota autoadhesiva escribió un nombre bastante peculiar: "Terruce Greum Grandchester" ¿De qué tipo de película de época lo habrán sacado?

_- Por cierto debo decirte que el señor Grandchester en una persona un tanto peculiar, pero sé que tu puedes lograr una entrevista exclusiva para nosotros ya que se ha negado muchas veces a dárselas a las revistas y eso que sus trabajos han dado mucho de qué hablar últimamente-_

_- ¡Muy Bien! Querida jefa os traeré todo lo que me habéis encargado o moriré en el intento, ya sabes que no vuelvo hasta lograr mi cometido-_

_- Por eso eres mi preferida, a y otra cosa ¡Es un hombre muy agradable y caballeroso!-_

_- Ver para comprobar, su obra me dirá quien es en realidad- _esa sonrisa picara que me lanzo antes de salir de su oficina no me dice nada bueno.

* * *

Mientras me encuentro trabajando, escucho unos pasos acercándose, para pronto descubrir que el que se acerca es mi socio y amigo

_- Oye Terry ¿Como van las modificaciones del ultima hora que ha pedido el cliente?-_

_- Sabes Albert odio que hagan eso, ¡las personas son tan indecisas! Dicen una cosa y luego a mitad de todo se les ocurre cambiar de opinión, poniéndome más trabajo-_

_- Vamos, Vamos no seas así de quisquilloso, además este proyecto me va a brindar unas buenas vacaciones ya sea en Europa mediterránea o un crucero por el Caribe no estaría mal… me pregunto si dejaran que las mascotas aborden también, a Puppe le encantaría tomar un baño de sol en la cubierta de alguno de esos lujosos barcos junto a una de esas hermosas chicas en traje de baño. A casi se me olvida la Srita. O'Brien llamo esta mañana para avisar que dentro de algunas horas viene la persona encargada de tomar las fotografías, sabes aun me tiene sorprendido que hayas logrado una amistad con esa chica ¡siendo como eres!-_

_- Bueno si hasta yo mismo me sorprendo de ello, y es que esa señorita no se detiene hasta lograr lo que quiere; supongo que llegue a la conclusión de que si no puedes vencerla únetele-_

_- ¡Ese es el espíritu! Sabes espero y alguna vez me la puedas presentar. Sin más que decirle señor Grandchester iré a ver cómo van los obreros con los detalles finales de las _1_baterías de baños, te dejo con las modificaciones mi ¡Querido Arquitecto Estrella!-_

_- Sabes cuánto me molesta que me llames así (?)-_

_- Si lo sé, y es por eso que lo hago ¡regreso luego!-_

Dios este trabajo es tan duro a veces, si no fuera porque realmente amo lo que hago y que gracias a la tecnología creada para mi área, tomando en cuenta que nos encontramos en el 2010 se me hace mucho más fácil hacer estas modificaciones. Si no fuera por ello creo que hace mucho ya habría golpeado a más de uno que otro cliente por creer que conoce mejor el tema que yo. O cuando quieren modificar mi trabajo. Algunos simplemente no saben apreciar el arte.

No puedo evitar pensar como seria todo como cuando los planos y demás se hacían a mano o peor aun cuando los dibujaban sobre arena en un cajón… aun me pregunto como le hizo Brunelleschi para ser tan buen arquitecto en el renacimiento florentino;

_- Y es que llevo casi toda la mañana haciéndole reformas a los acabados en unos planos que al cliente se le ocurrió cambiar a último momento y me parece que ya fue suficiente de estar haciendo esto, me siento pegado a esta mesa y me parece que me empiezan a salir raíces, si no me muevo pasare a formar parte del decorado o mobiliario hasta llegue a sentir que mis piernas dejaban de ser de mi propiedad. Y eso que es apenas una oficina provisoria que instale para no ir y venir cada vez que esto sucediera- _

De modo que empiezo a caminar por toda la habitación la cual ha sido pensada para que sea ocupada por el director o algo por el estilo, la verdad esos puestos no me interesan mucho que se diga. Pero como sé muy bien que esta es un área principal la he dejado bastante espaciosa, con unos grandes ventanales de vidrio claro que dan la sensación de libertad y de apertura hacia el exterior. Sin contar que le incluí una pequeña área libre de terraza a la cual me dirijo para tomar un poco de aire, esta actividad me ha robado una gran cantidad de horas.

Llego y me recuesto en el barandal por pura inercia, me agrada como quedo, se puede observar casi todo desde aquí, y el viento es bastante confortante. Hasta se puede ver sin ningún problema el estacionamiento ¡oh vaya! Logro divisar como entra un auto convertible rojo y manejado por una chica, es muy raro ver un modelo de esos por aquí y mucho menos siendo conducido por una mujer. Lo más seguro es que venga a visitar a Albert, y hasta resulto rubia creo que hasta hacen la pareja perfecta.

Pero ¿Por qué me parece conocida? Ese cabello blondo me recuerda a una persona en especifico... bueno supongo que es por eso que dicen que hay 7 humanos parecidos en este mundo. Logro divisar de una modo bastante efectivo como se retira los anteojos de sol y se los coloca sobre las sienes a modo de diadema para sostener un poco sus cabellos, es solo que, un momento… espera No, no puede ser, simplemente no puede ser posible es… es posible que sea ella, que sea esa persona en especifico… ¿Candy?

Pe… pero que hace ella aquí pensé que jamás me volvería a encontrar con ella que tan solo era un viejo recuerdo empolvado en mi memoria.

_- Vamos Terruce respira profundo y cálmate-_

**-FLASHBACK-**

_- ¿Estás bien? Dime ¿no te lastimaste?- _me dijo una suave y graciosa voz

_- Si bueno un poco pero creo que ¡Sobreviviré! Lo que me preocupa es que he perdido mis anteojos -_ tan solo se me ocurrió decir eso por inercia para ser cortes, era más que claro que no me encontraba bien. Después de caer desde lo alto de un árbol de alrededor de 9 mts. como un saco de patatas. Y como se me ha enseñado desde pequeño que debo de ser gentil y cortes para con los demás, eso fue lo que hice y máxime al escuchar la voz de una chica. Aunque creo que no estaba preparado para lo que venía; al alzar el rostro me tope con unos insondables ojos verdes claro tan profundos y hermosos como unas esmeraldas que me robaron el habla y la respiración.

_- ¿¡Seguro que estas bien! De repente te has puesto todo rojo, bueno no creo que por caer de lo alto de una copa te de fiebre o algo parecido. Y parece que tienes lastimada la muñeca, hay rastros de sangre en ella ¡Ah si aquí tienes tus anteojos!-_

_- Emmmm -_ me quede mudo mientras recibía mis lentes de vuelta

_- Haber dame tu mano sabes no es por presumir pero soy muy buena curando heridas… creo que hasta puedo llegar a ser una buena doctora o quizá veterinaria- _

Soy yo o es que me ha comparado con una mascota (¿…?) bueno al menos me gustaría ser su mascota. Sin pedir permiso tomo mi mano y con cuidado y delicadeza la empezó a vendarme la herida únicamente con una pañoleta yo solo sentí un escalofrió recorrerme de pies a cabeza.

_- Muy bien ha quedado perfecto y no es porque yo lo haya hecho…-_ dijo orgullosa

_- Candy es hora de irnos_- se escucho una fuerte voz a lo lejos

- … _ya voy papá. Bueno cuídate y la próxima vez procura escalar con equipo de seguridad, arnés, casco y cuerdas de seguridad -_

_- Hummm… espera y ¿que pasa con tu pañuelo?_-

_- Puedes quedártelo_-

_- Adiós Candy…_- pronuncie su nombre mientras se alejaba y a la vez acariciaba el pañuelo, como un susurro que se perdió entre el sonido de los árboles meciendo sus ramas, pero quedo grabado en mi mente.

**-Flashback end-**

_- Arquitecto… Arquitecto ¿se encuentra bien? Me parece que debería de tomar asiento-_

_- S… si-_ me encontraba confuso

_- Por favor necesito su firma en este formulario para el recibo de los materiales que faltaban-Arquitecto disculpe la pregunta pero ¿Se siente bien? Se ve algo pálido. Por favor no se esfuerce más de la cuenta su salud es mucho más importante. Sería una buena idea que se tomara un breve descanso en estos momentos para tomar aire-_

_- Gracias, pero estoy bien. Y creo que si es buena idea el retirarme-_

_- Enviare a que alguien le traiga un vaso de agua, sin mas me retiro, con su permiso-_

_- Y porque justamente ahora, será que el destino es tan cruel o simplemente mi karma me está jugando una mala pasada por algo que hice mal. Un momento tal vez y no sea ella… ¡No! Tú sabes perfectamente que es ella.-_ me tome el pelo frustrado. Vamos deja de recordar, detente- mientras decía eso en voz alta me recosté sobre el concreto frio de una de las columnas que formaba parte del marco de la puerta del balcón hacia el exterior.

**-Flashback-**

_- ¡Oh vamos! Acompáñame-_

_- Dame un respiro, aun no hemos salido del colegio y ya me quieres llevar a otro lugar haber déjame pensarlo ¡Ummmm… creo que no! Cada vez que me pides eso es que me quieres utilizar como conejillo de indias en alguno de tus experimentos y créeme ¡no tengo deseos de verme envuelto en alguna explosión a estas horas!-_

_- ¡Vaya ese fue el "No" mas rápido que has dicho desde que te conozco! Si ya sé que a veces mis experimentos no salen tan bien como yo quisiera pero… esta vez es diferente…-_

_- A si y eso ¿por qué o qué?-_ dije desconfiado

_- Bueno no creo que yendo camino a una librería nos veamos envueltos en alguna detonación, a menos que nos topemos con algún tipo de terrorista-_

_- A una ¿librería? Bueno debiste de empezar por eso, y ¿que es lo que necesitas comprar?-_

_- Veras hace poco encontré en una de las viejas cocheras de mi casa un auto de esos de época, me parece que era el que utilizaba mi abuelo antes de la invención de la rueda; el punto es que quiero repararlo y traerlo al siglo XXI pero hay ciertas cosas que no comprendo del todo, y me parece que debe de existir algún tipo de manual al ser un modelo antiguo_-

_- Bueno si se trata de eso si te puedo acompañar-_

_- Sabes Terry me ofendes al insinuar que todos mi proyectos de una o de otra forma terminan en estallidos-_

_- ¡Te tardaste! No sabía que te afectase tanto además, en tu taller hay mas extinguidores que en una estación de bomberos, sin contar que ya perdí la cuenta en que han llegado pensando que es un incendio de gran magnitud también me hace recordar las vez que pensaron que estabas celebrando el "4 de julio" a principios de marzo por la gran cantidad de fuegos artificiales que se generaron. Y dime ¿Qué es lo que necesitas comprar para ser mas exactos?-_

_- A que te refieres con "Para ser exactos"-_

_- Vamos Stear te conozco tan bien como para saber que el hecho de no tener algún manual a la mano te detenga para hacer modificaciones o intentar alterar muchos objetos a tu alrededor-_

_- Ok, Ok ¡dios me doy por vencido! Odio que hagas eso, el hecho es que me he dado cuenta que sueles visitar la susodicha librería y hace poco vi que contrataron a una nueva jovencita para el área de física y mecánica entonces… yo… bueno…-_

_- Ah te refieres a Sam… digo Samantha si ella es una de las pocas chicas que conozco que sabe quién es William Shakespeare, y que el realismo mágico no es un show de magia-_

_- Si bueno ya que la conoces tan bien no te va costar nada el presentármela-_

_- Está bien hare mi mejor esfuerzo pero… ¿no está un poco grande para ti? aparte no puedo creer que te cueste tanto entablar una conversación con una chica, pero el utilizarme es algo tan natural para ti -_

_- No seas aguafiestas si bien es cierto que tengo 14 y ella 19 años… pero la edad no es un impedimento cuando se trata de amor. Además yo no soy el tipo que está enamorado de una niña a quien no conoce y que solo ha visto una vez y que puede que sea un producto de su imaginación-_

_- Creo que quieres morir mucho antes de ganar algún premio nobel ¿verdad?-_

_- Bueno ¡Yo solo decía!- _Dios no comprendo cómo Terry sigue corriendo tras el recuerdo de una cría quien no sabe quién es.

Si sé que es mi mejor amigo pero a veces me dan ganas de ahórcalo, pero bueno supongo que eso es lo que hacen los camaradas, el volverte loco de vez en cuando y tal vez si tenga razón sigo teniendo la imagen de esa chiquilla en mi cabeza, y eso que ya han pasado alrededor de 7 o 6 años desde que la vi pero ese día movió mi mundo.

_- Bien hemos llegado, dime, dime ¿Qué tal me veo? ¿Luzco bien? Digo para impresionarla-_

_- Bueno si me lo preguntas, no soy una chica ni mucho menos un experto en la materia pero diría que no te tendrías que ver como un tomate. Tampoco esperes algo fuera de lo común, anteojos negros, ojos color café, cabello castaño un poco despeinado y uniforme de colegial… si estas con look para matar, cualquier mujer caería rendida a tus pies. Vamos ya tranquilízate no va a ser "Tan" doloroso como parece solo un poco además se te van a empañar los anteojos si continuas así-_

Y así llegamos a la librería que encontré hace algún tiempo se llama Artemis, sale fuera de lo común, no solo tiene libros de géneros conocidos sino que hay otros mas específicos y raros que no se consiguen en cualquier parte los cuales van desde la radiestesia, magia, la wicca, el lenguaje de los ángeles etc., sin contar que venden discos de música clásica y otros tipos de melodías, por lo general es fácil escuchar a Beethoven, Rachmaninov o Johan Sebastián Bach nada de esa cosas que en la actualidad los de mi edad llaman música. Hasta venden incienso, katanas y debo admitir que siempre he querido comprar una de esas… la historia que encierran esas armas sobre las personas que las utilizaban y su código de honor llaman mi atención. Aunque si vamos hacia mis raíces debería de usar armadura metálica, un yelmo, montar a caballo, usar un escudo y blandir una espada de doble filo como todo un caballero ingles; pero es inevitable me atrae mas lo japonés.

_- Este… Terry después de todo creo que ya no necesito esos manuales de modo que nos podemos ir-_

_- ¡De eso nada! Me hiciste caminar hasta aquí así que ahora vamos a hacer lo que venimos a hacer, además ella es una chica gentil no creo que te mande al diablo, claro si no dices o haces algo imprudente ¡Así que adentro cobarde!-_ ¡Dios! Se que a veces los genios son un tanto excéntricos pero me cansa el tener que lidiar a veces con Stear, prácticamente lo tuve que agarrar del cuello de la camisa del uniforme y remolcarlo hasta el interior del local.

_- ¡Buen día!- _Siempre acostumbro saludar cuando entro en algún comercio y más uno donde me conocen por ser cliente asiduo. Como la muchacha en cuestión se encontraba en una esquina del mostrador principal nos dirigimos hacia esa parte.

_- Ah Hola Terry que bueno que vienes, hace 3 días vinieron los libros de Shakespeare de los que te hable pero por alguna razón se han vendido rápido, mucho mas rápido de lo común, varios chicos de secundaria han venido por ellos, y me costo bastante guardarte una copia de Romeo y Julieta-_

_- Enserio, vaya eso si es extraño ¡muchas gracias Sam!-_

_- ¿Sam? ¿Terry? Tan así de familiares son ya que se tratan por los diminutivos de sus nombres-_ me murmuro molesto

_- Sera mejor que te calles o no te la presento-_ le dije en voz baja mientras sonreía.

_- Entonces iré a revisar, por cierto te presento a mi amigo Stear… digo __Alistear Corwell Andrew, quien necesita ayuda con unos libros sobre mecánica. Y ella es Samantha Fuller bien ahora que los he presentado me voy a buscar mi libro. ¿Esta donde me dijiste la vez anterior que lo ibas a colocar?-_

_- No Terry espe… espera, emmm este como el dijo me llamo Alistear pero me puedes llamar Stear-_

_- ¡Si ahí lo he dejado! Muy bien Stear encantada de conocerte, tú me puedes llamar Sam pero dime en que te puedo ayudar-_

Ya hice mi buena obra del día, ahora a buscar la obra y por lo que recuerdo me dijo que lo iba colocar en el ultimo estante para que nadie lo viera, por lo general el estándar de los chicos de mi edad es que son de estatura media pero yo sobresalgo un poco por ser mas alto y por eso mismo no me es tan difícil alcanzar el ultimo entrepaño; haber si este es "Romeo & Julieta" si me hubieran pedido que la leyese hace algunos años habría dicho que no, en ese momento no me llamaba mucho la atención el teatro que digamos, pero le di la oportunidad y empecé a leer sobre este autor, el primer libro fue "Sueño de Una noche de Verano" me llamo la curiosidad por el personaje del Hada Titania y su espejo, ya he leído Macbeth, Otelo, Hamlet también, Timón de Atenas, Cuento de Invierno, Mucho ruido y pocas nueces etc.… a decir verdad la época del teatro Isabelino fue muy interesante y de grandes cambios.

_- Si aquí esta, debo decir que aun me parece extraño el contexto en el cual se desenvuelve la historia- _empiezo a ojear el libro y a tocar sus hojas. Inclusive tengo un extraño hábito de olfatearlos porque siento que guardan un olor especial y raro_._

Mientras me dedico a inspeccionar el texto llego una chica hablando con ella misma, era de una estatura media, no tan alta pero tan poco se podría decir que se viese pequeña.

_- Veamos la encargada me dijo que por aquí debía de estar el libro, pero no lo veo y trato de divisar si esta en los últimos anaqueles. Pero debido a mi baja estatura no lo logro. ¡Disculpa pero! no sabes si en la parte superior esta ¿el libro de Romeo & Julieta?-_ le digo a un chico bastante alto que no creo que vaya a dejar de ayudar

Je si supiera esta chica que yo tengo la última copia… alzo la vista y me dispongo a explicarle que ya no hay mas cuando la veo… ¡es Candy! ¿Qué como lo se? Pues sus rasgos no han cambiado mucho y sigue usando el cabello recogido en 2 coletas, sin contar que esas pecas en su rostro son un rasgo inconfundible añadiéndole ese extraño color esmeralda en sus ojos que me acompañan en cada pensamiento desde que la conocí. –

_- Ese libro se ha agotado-_ le logro decir, veo como su rostro cambia

_- No puedo creer que tenga tan mala suerte, y lo necesito lo más pronto posible, tengo un papel principal y sin el no podre hacer un buen trabajo-_

_- Sabes… yo, yo tengo el ultimo de la tienda ¡si lo deseas lo puedes tomar!- l_e digo rápidamente mientras me quito lo lentes por puro nerviosismo y me dispongo a limpiarlos con un pañuelo que siempre cargo conmigo. Como dice mi padre: un verdadero caballero siempre lleva uno consigo.

_- ¡En serio! _– se asombra, y en su rostro se vuelve a dibujar esa sonrisa que me gusto sobre manera

_- Ah pero es tuyo, tú lo tomaste antes que yo de modo que no puedo aceptarlo ¡Seria muy descortés si lo hiciera!-_

_- No… esta bien puedes tomarlo no hay ningún problema, además no es de vital importancia para mi, solamente lo iba a leer por curiosidad_ - Asimismo trago un poco de saliva _- Podría decirse que es en forma de agradecimiento por el favor de hace tiempo_- lo coloco en sus manos tratando de encubrir mi rostro sonrojado y desviando la vista intentando el ocultarla por medio de mi flequillo; a veces el llevar un tanto largo el cabello es muy conveniente, sin esperar a que me diga algo me doy la vuelta y me dispongo a salir corriendo lo mas rápido posible de ahí. Lo mas seguro es que no se acuerde de mi, no hubo reacción en su rostro cuando se lo dije mas bien me dio la impresión de que era de sorpresa; ahora tengo que ir por Stear para que nos vayamos de aquí.

_- Stear debemos irnos ya de la tienda- _ le grito

_- Un momento primero que nada explícame por que razón debemos de hacer eso y lo segundo es por que estas mas rojo que una señal de transito-_

_- No hay tiempo para eso ahora afuera-_

_- ¡Adiós Sam! Como ves no voy ¡ME LLEVANNNNN!-_

Prácticamente saque a mi compañero del la librería a arrastras, el hecho de que ella estuviese allí me puso extremadamente nervioso, que no pude hace otra cosa mas que huir… lo mas fácil que cualquiera puede hacer.

_- ¡Vamos hombre! ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Por qué tan de repente me sacaste de la tienda y justo cuando estaba logrando un avance con Sam? ¡Esta sin lugar a dudad me la quedas a deber!-_

Mientras hablaba lo seguía jalando hasta que llegamos a la parte central del parque de Lakewood, el cual estaba regido por una enorme fuente de un estimo mas o menos renacentista con sus esculturas y todo, mientras el se dirigía a una de las bancas que se encuentra rodeando la fuente para sentarse tomo un poco de aliento observando mi reflejo en el agua del oasis.

_- Allí estaba ella_- le dije entre angustiado y fatigado

_- ¿ella? ¿Quién es ella? ¿A que persona te refieres?- bien ahora estoy mucho mas confundido que antes-_

_- Te acuerdas de aquella vez que nos adentramos en el bosque de por aquí cerca a probar uno de tus inventos, pero este se quedo atascado en un árbol y yo subí aparentemente a bajarlo pero resulto completamente al revés yo fue el que cayó como su saco de papas…-_

_- Lo recuerdo y que al final tu mascota fue de mucha más ayuda ¡espera… Alto y Pausa…! A no puede ser te refieres a ella a esa niña-_

_- Si la misma que me volteo de cabeza, la que vendo gentilmente mi mano… en persona-_

_- No puedo creerlo. Ya empezaba a creer que ella era puro invento de tu imaginación hiperactiva, y que tal ¿Es guapa?-_

_- Mucho más bella de lo que pude imaginarme y de lo que recuerdo-_ no en balde han pasado los años haciéndola más agraciada

_- Vaya eso si que fue una gran sorpresa, por cierto Terry ¿y tus anteojos?-_

_- ¿Eh? Espera un momento ¿Dónde esta? Los bote en alguna parte_- me empecé a tocar el rostro en función de la pregunta, por las prisas supongo que los deje tirados en alguna parte del trayecto. Dios y no tengo otros de repuesto, supongo que mi padre me va a matar si no los encuentro.

**-Flashback End.-**

_- Terry… la tierra llamando al gran Duque de Grandchester-_

Por poco logro escuchar la voz de Al a lo lejos que me esta llamando, pero me siento como en un trance del cual me es bastante difícil salir.

_- Ah Albert ¿que sucede?-_

_- Hombre casi me empiezo a preocupar por ti, estabas tan ensimismado en tus pensamiento que no me hacías caso, ya había pasado antes pero esta vez si te superaste. Es para decirte que ya vino la persona encargada de escribir el articulo acerca del teatro y nuestras obras hechas en Japón; y déjame decirte que es toda una preciosura ¡Despabílate que debes lucir presentable ante ella! Sino que dirá de nosotros-_

_- No, no Al no puedo salir, no si me imagino quien es la personaje que esta afuera-_

_- Mucho mejor todavía si la conoces me la puedes presentar…-_

_Hombre escúchame de una buena vez, es ella la chica de quien te hable, mi amor platónico desde la infancia-_

_

* * *

_

No importa lo que diga no me hace caso y me saca a empujones de la oficina provisional, cuando se trata de mujeres este ser del genero masculino con cerebro de alpiste se vuelve completamente ajeno al mundo que lo rodea. Ok si no puedo hacer nada, solo me queda no hacerle ver que estoy perturbado por ninguna razón. Es como los animales "No deben oler tu miedo"

_- Disculpe la espera Srita White pero aun debíamos solucionar algunos problemas con respecto a la construcción, como verá somos hombres muy atareados-_

_- No hay problema es mas les doy las gracias a ambos por brindarnos un poco de su tiempo para la entrevista que se va a colocar en la revista. A si aquí tiene mi tarjeta-_

Me extendió su tarjeta de presentación por inercia también estiro mi mano para recibirla y dice: "CANDICE JEANNE WHITE-PERIODISTA" "REVISTA ESPEJISMO" ¿Por qué me hace sentir tan incomodo esta situación?

_- Candice Jeanne White a su servicio, muchas gracias por recibirme en estos momentos- _se presenta extendiéndonos su pequeña y esbelta mano como saludo

_- Mucho gusto _– Albert responde el saludo - _yo como ya le había dicho soy __William Albert Andrew y esta persona que esta parada a mi lado a quien parece que le han comido la lengua los ratones es el Arquitecto Terruce Greum Grandchester autor del diseño de esta edificación y su constructor por supuesto su servidor aquí presente_-

_- Y si no les molesta ¿Podríamos hacer la entrevista mientras hacemos el recorrido? Es que para mi es mas fácil entender la idea y sumergirme en lo que quieren expresar mientras lo transito y es explicado por el autor- _

Logro divisar que empieza a sacar su equipo, una cámara fotográfica profesional y al parecer antigua, una pequeña grabadora de voz y un cuadernillo.

_- Pues claro no hay ningún problema, además como le podría decir que no a una muchacha tan hermosa como tu ¿no es así Terruce?-_

_- ¡Disculpen pero tengo algo que importante que hacer! __Fue un placer Sita. White, con permiso__- _dije lo primero que se me ocurrió para salir de ahí, creí que podría resistir pero no era cierto, si seguía a su lado algo malo podría resultar, sin contar que no quiero que eso terribles recuerdos rondando por mi cabeza nuevamente

_- Oye espera un momento- _¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? El no es del tipo de hombre que dejaría a una mujer de un modo tan descortés, siempre es gentil y amable. Debe de haber una razón muy fuerte para que haga eso… mas bien me suena a que aquí hay gato encerrado o mejor dicho mapache encerrado; bueno luego me encargo de eso. _–Al parecer mi querida Srita White el Arquitecto no podrá acompañarnos pero yo con gusto la guiare, después de todo todas nuestras obras son un trabajo en equipo de modo que yo conozco también el lugar como si fuese el-_

* * *

Salí del edificio lo mas rápido que daban mis piernas, podría decirse que del mismo modo que huye alguien de una persona que le quiere hacer daño, por puro instinto de auto conservación. Aun no se si ese es mi caso pero si no me alejaba sentía que me iba a partir en mil pedazo.

Cuando llegue a mi deportivo negro solo lo aborde sin preocuparme tanto por lo que podría pasar, la verdad no soy adicto a la velocidad, es mas muchos conocidos que tengo me pregunta ¿Por qué compre un automóvil de ese tipo? Si no me gusta correrlo en las calles o autopistas de la ciudad, y diría que tienen un buen punto pero en mi defensa he de decir que lo compre simplemente por que me gusto, además el hecho que sea diseñado para algo no quiere decir que solo de esa forma se pueda utilizar. Y ahora que lo pienso no se porque razón compre un Mercedes Benz, lo mas seguro es que fue por que me agrado en si y una parte que Al me haya hipnotizado para adquirirlo.

Y hoy por primera vez en mi vida de conductor me pase varias luces rojas y señales de parada, creo que no estaba en el mejor momento como para detenerme a prestarles atención.

La intención era llegar lo más pronto posible a mi hogar y gracias al cielo lo logre, apenas y estacione el automóvil en una pequeña área de parqueos que se encuentra bajo un viejo 2abeto se me mece al compas del viento al frente del edificio de viviendas, para luego dirigirme a mi casa,

De momento el día que lucía tan brillante se empezó a ensombrecer por un cumulo de nubes grisácea opacándolo todo y dándole al paisaje una apariencia de melancolía blanca y lejana como si fuese un cuadro o pintura monocromática, la luz turbia que apenas y atraviesa las nubes es la que le brinda esa apariencia fantasmagórica al ambiente3.

Subí lo más rápido y desapercibido posible en estos momentos lo último que quería era encontrarme con algún residente molesto. O con la señora de la asociación de vecinos molestando por cosas tan sin sentido por ejemplo se le ocurría hacer juntas porque los arboles se estaban poniendo de tonos rojizos, naranjas y cobrizos, dentro de su mentecilla estos están enfermos. Aunque la respuesta fuese tan básica como el hecho de que nos encontramos en esa época del año donde las plantas cambian su follaje. Ella igual convocaría a reunión.

Creo que esa fue la razón principal del porque compre un apartamento en el último piso en el pent-house allí no tengo vecinos fastidiosos, aunque el tramo sea más largo bien vale la pena.

Cuando llego finalmente a mi hogar porque prácticamente eso es, abro la puerta y una veloz sombra se abalanza sobre mi tomándome de modo desprevenido tumbándome al suelo en el pequeño vestíbulo de ingreso, aun necesito un poco te tiempo para reponerme del golpe.

_- ¡Hola para ti también Clin!- _no sé porque pero al parecer tiene como que un sexto sentido el siempre sabe cuando no me encuentro completamente bien y me recibe de este modo para reconfortarme o tal vez para olvidarme de los sucesos por medio de amnesia, eso lo digo por el golpe en la cabeza que recibo cada vez que pasa esto. _–Tu siempre sabes cuando estoy en un mal momento verdad ¡Gracias por seguir con migo!- _

Aun recuerdo nuestro primer encuentro cuando apenas eras un bebé desde ese instante no nos habíamos separado nunca hasta el momento que decidí ir a estudiar al extranjero; dada nuestra relación me negaba a dejarlo pero mi padre me dijo que jamás dejarían entrar a un mapache como mascota a un país del exterior, si fuese un gato tal vez pero su especie no es exactamente una mascota ideal aunque yo no viera así el siempre era y es mi compañero de aventuras. Creo que hasta intentamos ver si podía pasar por un muñeco de felpa o inclusive una estola animal pero sería muy extraño que un chico usase ese tipo de indumentaria.

Fue por eso que me di por vencido y vi en la penosa necesidad de dejarlo pero siempre que eran las vacaciones de primavera volvía para ver como se encontraba.

_- No sé si es por los golpes que me doy a caer de sorpresa o algo mas pero siempre sabes cómo elevarme el ánimo, ¿Qué te parece si vamos un rato a la plaza del _4_emplazamiento? Hace mucho que te lo prometí pero no había podido cumplir mi promesa además el clima esta ideal justo como nos agrada. Bien ve por tus cosas mientras yo iré por mi _5_cuaderno para sketch-_

El ponerme a dibujar cosas fugaces me ayuda a separarme un momento de la realidad y pensar en cosas distintas y vaya que si lo necesito en estos instantes. Razón por la cual me dirijo al pequeño estudio que instale en el lugar, con una mesa para dibujo algo sumamente básico; pienso que un arquitecto nunca se debe alejar de los dibujos y los trabajos que realizamos por nuestra propia mano y habilidad, si bien concibo que la tecnología es conveniente me doy cuenta que esta no tiene la misma calidez que le brinda un trabajo donde hemos puesto una parte de nuestra personalidad también tengo un escritorio más bien moderno porque es una plancha de vidrio cortado sobre dos pedestales, un espacio donde tengo todos mis materiales en orden ya sea según su uso, utilidad o tipo, podría decirse que estoy un tanto obsesionado con el orden. Hasta tengo un mueble con gavetas donde guardo los diferentes tipos de papeles o cartones que utilizo cuando hago los 6anteproyectos o 7presentaciones

Cuando saldo con un pequeño cuadernillo, un 8lápiz de carboncillo y un trozo de 9borrador de migajón me percato que vienes con una pequeña pelota amarilla que por lo que me doy cuenta es tu favorita. Eso solo puede significar que quieres jugar a que te la lance.

_- Sabes Clin a me veces me pregunto si eres ¿un perro o un mapache? Los juegos que te gustan son mas para animales de la raza canina jajaja… bien en marcha-_

Cierro la puerta para ver si puedo seguir con mi vida como ha estado hasta el momento, tranquila y apacible.

つつ"く

Continuara…

**Notas de los Autores:**

Bien veamos es hora de dar lo agradecimientos finales...

- y donde esta Duchess Di, ya debería de estar aquí. – observa él

Gehirn se va a buscara Duchess Di.

- Haber donde se ha metido esta personilla, aquí hay una nota dirigida hacia a mi y dice:

- **Querido Gehirn estoy ocupada con mi amado y Adorado Terry así que... ¡NO ME MOLESTES!**-

- -_- Gott que voy a hacer con ella, si seguimos así no va a dejar a mi actor principal en paz, he de tomar medidas drásticas.-

Gehirn se va buscar algunas cosas en su cajón de objetos para emergencias. Y vaya si esta es una de esas…

- Haber veamos, voy a utilizar la camisa de fuerza, unas cuantas cuerdas, un bozal y...-

Minutos después...

Sale Gehirn cansado después de varios intentos fallidos de hacer salir a Duchess Di sin conseguirlo, decide que en otra oportunidad le hará pagar y tiene que agradecer solo él.

- ¡Gott! Bueno al menos escribió algo mas en la nota, haber dice:

_- Les agradecemos por haber leído esta nueva, actual (¿en serio?) y diferente historia (si tu lo dices), por lo cual deseamos sea de su agrado. _(Eso Si!)

_- Recibimos todo lo que nos quieran hacer llegar (En especial Figurillas de Evangelion) y cosas de Winnie The Pooh,_(que quede constancia que eso lo esta pidiendo ella) _ pero si deciden mandarnos tomates, nos atrevernos a decirles que por favor estén en buen estado, (nos hace falta U_U y estan súper caros ) ya que estos nos sirven para preparar las salsas de los entremeses de media noche de escritura o la elaboración de maquetas y planos. (Mientes con todos los dientes… los quieres para tu dieta de la Luna)_

- Eso dice…- molesto – Bueno solo me queda agregar que nos vemos en 15 días, siempre y cuando Duchess Di, se digne a salir de ese camerino...si esto sigue así me voy a quedar sin actor principal; cuando lo ve se transforma en una Femme Fatale!

Gehirn se entra de nuevo con todo un equipo de salvamento y un San Bernardo con barrilito de brandi incluido.

- No Temáis Terry Allá voy-

Atentamente:

**Gehirn y la prófuga Duchess Di**

**Nota: **Los escritores somos un chico y una chica, esperamos que la combinacion de pensamientos sea de su agrado.**  
**

**_Glosario_  
**

_1 Batería de baño: Es el conjunto de todos los artefactos (sanitarios, lavamanos, urinales, etc.) que hay en un baño._

_2 Abeto: Árbol conífero de tronco alto y recto (hasta 60 m de altura), copa en forma de cono, ramas horizontales, hojas aciculares perennes y fruto en forma de piña cilíndrica._

_3 Ambiente: es el nombre técnico que se le da a la habitación de una construcción o edificación._

_4 Emplazamiento: Ubicación de una edificación._

_5 Cuaderno para sketch: Cuaderno de hojas especiales para dibujo, la hoja posee una textura que hace que el dibujo se vea como en 3D._

_6 Anteproyecto: Es un plano presentado en un papel especial pero pintado con la técnica que se desee._

_7 Presentación: Es mostrar las vistas de una edificación, ya sea la frontal, trasera o lateral, en un papel especial con color y agregarle los factores necesarios para que se sienta real._

_8 Lápiz de carboncillo: Lápiz especial de dibujo, sirve mas que todo para cuando se dibuja en blanco y negro con sombras, así como rostros o paisajes._

_9 Borrador de migajón: borrador especial para el lápiz especial de dibujo, que evita que el grafito suelto manche._


	2. Chapter 2

**ENFRENTÁNDOTE**

_- Fue un placer Srita. White, con permiso_ – fue lo ultimo que escuche de boca de Terruce Grandchester, el arquitecto que debía entrevistar, ni si quiera me dejo responder, mientras veo como se aleja, no puedo evitar pensar si en realidad se le presento algo de ultimo momento o simplemente no quiso dar la entrevista, no pude seguir pensando en ello, porque el Arq. Andrew me lo impidió

_- Srita. White, comenzamos_ – me indico amablemente, la verdad es que su sonrisa era cautivadora

_- Me parece bien, pero antes de todo quisiera aclarar algo_ – me vio extrañado, yo solo sonreí – _ya que trabajaremos juntos, dejemos los formalismos por un lado, los cuales no me gustan para nada, y por eso puede decirme Candice_ – sonreí ampliamente

_- Me parece estupendo_ – se acerco coqueto y me dijo – _siempre y cuando tu me llames muñeco_ – le mire extrañada, él solo se rio – _ok, sino te parece puedes decirme Albert_ – y ahora me sonrió pero de forma cálida – _comencemos_ – me indico mostrándome el camino

Con mi cámara lista, mi libreta y grabadora prendida atenta a todo me sumergí en este nuevo mundo de creatividad. Con forme recorríamos las instalaciones del teatro, Albert me explico la esencia de su trabajo, lo cual se veía claramente en las magnificas maquetas del teatro como de lo hecho en el país nipón, y la ilusión de poder hacerlo también acá en Estados Unidos. Debo admitir que era fascinante, prácticamente era la nueva era de la arquitectura, las edificaciones dejaban de ser un conjunto de ladrillos y cemento para convertirse en lo que realidad siempre debieron ser, un área destinada para una función especifica donde el hombre y el 1ambiente su unen, creando una armonía donde nos podíamos desarrollar plenamente. Y con conciencia de nuestro planeta y sus cambios.

Albert también me explico, que como bien se sabe hay 2 tipos de arquitectos, aquel que es un pez en el agua con el diseño y el otro lo es en la construcción, no es que no puedan hacer ambas cosas, pero siempre se les facilita mas una, y en este dúo maravilla, el creativo era Grandchester y el constructor era Albert, haciendo así realidad lo soñado por sus clientes; lo habían decidido así, ya que los 2 probaron ambos campos percatándose donde mejor se desenvolvían y lo que mas les convenía.

Las horas pasaron y puede conocer el esplendido trabajo y visión que ellos tenían para la arquitectura moderna, la verdad era que la gente debía conocerlos, no por nada Paty deseaba mostrarlo en "Espejismo". Cuando nos dimos cuenta de la hora ya pasaban de las 4 de la tarde, yo me sorprendí, ya que para mi era pecado saltarse la comida, pero por lo que acaba de ver, no me arrepentía.

_- Vaya, si que nos entretuvimos_ – menciono Albert cuando nos vimos de nuevo en el lobby

_- Ya lo creo_ – le respondí – _pero lo bueno es que creo que hemos terminado, no me parece que me falte nada, gracias por traer todo lo necesario para el articulo, aunque lamento no poder observar sus oficinas, pero si en dado caso me faltara algo volvería a molestarlos_

_- No tienes nada que agradecer, los agradecidos somos nosotros, y no te preocupes ¡Será todo un placer ayudarte!_ – me dedico su sonrisa seductora, sabia lo que hacia – _pero por el momento vamos a comer, yo invito y no acepto un no por respuesta_ – escuchando esto no me pude negar – _sino te incomoda acá cerca hay un sencillo comedor al que solemos ir muy a menudo con mi amigo y compañero, pero te aseguro que la comida es deliciosa en un ambiente hogareño y acogedor._

_- Me parece bien, la verdad yo disfruto mas de lo _2_sobrio _– era la verdad

_- Yo también, eso de elegancia no va conmigo_ – comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida – _y si te agrada caminar vamos a pie, es bastante cerca_

_Claro no hay ningún problema, en esta época del año, lo mejor que se puede hacer es disfrutar de la naturaleza _– con esto comenzamos nuestro recorrido.

Albert me ofreció su brazo, yo lo acepte encantada, me inspiraba confianza, y platicamos amenamente mientras llegábamos, en poco tiempo estábamos en el mencionado restaurante, no era muy grande, pero era muy agradable al igual que acogedor, y se notaba que la edificación era una de las más antiguas de la ciudad ya que su mayor parte estaba hecho de ladrillo y estuco. Luego de que me quede observando el lugar una señorita nos guía hacia una mesa para dos personas y nos entrega unos menús, pero fue simple lo que ordenamos para comer. Mientras almorzábamos nos envolvimos en otra amena plática

_- Y dime Candice ¿como fue que conociste a la Srita. O'Brien?_ – me pregunto el rubio mientras comía su delicioso pescado

_- Pues veras, las 2 estudiamos en la misma universidad, en la Universidad de Chicago, ella periodismo y yo fotografía, pero el primer día de clases, yo me equivoque de salón y llegue al de ella, y pues de inmediato comenzamos a conversar y la con genialidad se dio, cuando dijimos el porque escogimos la carrera me di cuenta de mi error y me retire no sin antes ruborizarme un poco, pero al final del día nos volvimos a ver y como armonizamos tan bien, nos hicimos amigas y con el pasar del tiempo las mejores, y de hecho cuando ella fundo su empresa me incluyo en la misma, esa es la gran historia que después de todo no resulto tan grande_– le comenté contenta por haberla conocido, yo disfrutaba de mi delicioso pollo en crema

_- Ya veo_ – quiero conocerte Candice- _entonces ¿tú no haces en si los artículos de los trabajos que retratas?_ – me pregunto, mientras le daba un trago a su bebida

_- La verdad también los hago, ya que con el tiempo Paty me dijo que ella me creía capaz de ser reportera sin haber estudiado para ello, hice el intento y funciono, ahora veme aquí _– le expuse orgullosa, él por su parte solo me sonrió, tome un sorbo de mi bebida y me dispuse a preguntar

_- ¿Y tú con Grandchester se conocieron por la empresa o antes?_ – el me contesto luego de terminar con un bocado

_- La verdad nuestra historia es parecida a la tuya con Paty, solo que ambos estudiamos arquitectura en Japón, en la Universidad de Tokyo para ser específicos y al salir ambos deseábamos nuestra propia empresa en ese país, y pues nos dimos cuenta que lo mejor era asociarnos, y tu puedes apreciar el resultado_ – me dijo sonriendo de modo orgulloso mientras seguimos charlando, dándonos cuenta que irremediablemente seriamos grandes amigos.

La comida término la cual fue por más que agradable. En tan poco tiempo, conocimos bastantes cosas del uno y del otro, intercambiamos números telefónicos y correos electrónicos para estar comunicados, luego de pagar la cuenta regresamos a la construcción, donde nos despedimos confirmando que nos veríamos pronto, Albert me acompaño hasta mi vehículo y tome rumbo hacia mi casa.

* * *

El recorrido fue agradable, la noche era fresca, tanto que deje el techo abajo y me solté el pelo. Recordando que no tenia nada en la nevera me vi en la necesidad de pasarme por el súper mercado, no era mi cosa preferida, pero era necesario. Compre todo lo que requería, vaya que si eran muchas cosas, tanto que me costo acomodarlas, para que al final no cupieran todas en el baúl, por eso me toco llevar algunas en el asiento del copiloto.

Pronto llegue a mi hogar, Alex un señor súper lindo, el portero del edificio me ayudo a subir todas las bolsas, estando ya sola en mi hogar, después de 2 meses de ausencia, lo volví a apreciar, no era la gran cosa que se diga, pero era lo que bastaba, es cómodo, lindo y ante todo barato; es un departamento ubicado en un 8º, me alegro que el ascensor no se descomponga muy seguido; subir 8 pisos por las gradas de emergencia es sumamente agotador. Es un piso con 6 habitaciones, tenia la sala y el comedor unificados como un solo ambiente, la cocina no muy grande con un desayunador que la unía con el comedor, el cuarto principal con su balcón, mi lugar favorito, ya que se puede apreciar magníficamente el Lincoln Park, un baño y una segunda habitación mas pequeña que la principal, la cual yo acondicione como mi estudio, mi santuario. Y otra habitación que en si estaba destinada para el estudio, pero que yo la tome para instalar mi cuarto oscuro, donde yo misma revelaba las fotografías que tomaba. A pesar de que la tecnología había avanzado, no me gustada la calidad de las fotos digitales, prefería mil veces la técnica antigua, eso le daba un toque fascinante.

Siendo no tan noche y que era "mi primera noche de vacaciones" me relaje un rato en unos de los sillones de la sala escuchando mi música favorita, balada ya sea en español o ingles, gracias a la buena cena que había tenido, no me preocupe por eso y decidí ordenar todo lo que había comprado, el departamento estaba limpio debido a que siempre que me iba de viaje le pagaba a la Señora Sara para que hiciera la limpieza cada 3 días, y pues en esta ausencia no fue la excepción. Al terminar de hacer eso, recordé que no le había avisado a mi padre de mi regreso, por lo cual lo llame de mi móvil, ya que viajaba tanto, no creía conveniente tener una línea fija.

_- Hola papá_ – le dije feliz de escucharlo

_- Mi pequeña pecosa_, ¿_como estas?_ – también estaba feliz de escucharme – ¿_de donde me estas llamando, ya estas en Chicago?_

_- Si papa, ya estoy en mi departamento, regrese hoy por la madrugada, por lo mismo no te avise de inmediato y hoy en la mañana la inoportuna de Paty me notifico que mis vacaciones quedaban canceladas y esta es la hora en que regreso de mi nuevo trabajo_ – le dije molesta mientras me ubicaba en un sillón de mi cuarto

_- Eso quiere decir ¿que no vendrás a casa?_ – note como su voz se entristecía con cada palabra

_- No tan así, no podre ir todo el tiempo que tenia planeado, pero este fin de semana soy toda tuya _

_- ¿Estas segura?_ – me dijo desconfiado

_- ¿Cuándo te he fallado?_ – no dijo nada, cuando se trataba de él, no había poder humano que me hiciera decepcionarlo y esta vez no seria diferente

_- Me parece bien, entonces te espero pequeña, siempre ten cuidado con el viaje_ – me dijo dulcemente

_- No te preocupes papá, en 3 días estaré en casa y juntos visitaremos a mamá_

_- Así será_ – ambos guardamos silencio por unos segundos, era imposible no recordarla entre alegría y dolor – _bueno Candy descansa y nos vemos_

_- Adiós papa, tú también cuídate, ¡te amo!_

_- ¡Te amo!, hasta el sábado_ – y colgué, salí al balcón y por un momento observe la luna, recordando a mi madre.

Después de unos minutos deje la habitación llegue a la sala-comedor, me detuve y por unos minutos aprecie la fotografía que se presentaba ante mi, era una donde estábamos mi padre, George White y mi madre María White junto conmigo con una edad de 4 o 5 años, los 3 sonreíamos ampliamente, éramos una familia feliz.

La fotografía la había encontrado por casualidad, la mande a ampliar, retocar y enmarcar, y luego la traje conmigo para así sentirme cerca mi hogar, viéndola recordé momentos llenos de felicidad de mi infancia juntos a mis padres, la cual había sido extraordinaria.

En medio de bellos recuerdos me dirigí a mi santuario, enfrente a la ventana se encontraba un viejo piano negro de cola, el cual fue de mi madre y cuando ella considero que tenía la edad suficiente me lo heredo, ella era una maestra para tocarlo. Y por supuesto que era una pieza infaltable en mi vivienda, simplemente no lo podía dejar en casa de papá, no soportaría alejarme de él; aunque debo admitir que me costo una fortuna traerlo hasta acá arriba.

Con nostalgia lo aprecie brevemente y lentamente me acerque a el, lo acaricie con adoración, con cuidado tome las viejas partituras, y sonreí, eran composiciones de ella, las deje en su lugar y con sutileza levante la tapa de las teclas, con apenas un toque de mis dedos las acaricie, tan suave fue el roce que no produjeron sonido, cuando termine el ritual, me senté en el banquillo, suspire y como magia mis dedos cobraron vida produciendo una dulce melodía, no toque nada en especifico, simplemente quería escuchar el sonido del instrumento, con el cual me sentía unida a ella.

Mientras tocaba no pude evitar recordar los días y noches en los que me enseño a tocar, me costo mucho aprender, pero ella nunca se rindió, con su eterna paciencia y su infinito amor me enseño, por ella estaba donde hoy me encontraba, ella era, es y será mi inspiración. Después de no se cuanto tiempo deje de tocar, limpie las lagrimas que rodaban por mi cara, la extrañaba demasiado.

Decidí tomar un relajante baño de espuma con esencia de rosas, la cual nunca me puede faltar, era lo que necesitaba, mientras disfrutaba del baño y sentía como mi cuerpo se relajaba, mi mente procesaba todo lo vivido hoy, por lo mismo al salir de la bañera y ver que eran las 9 de la noche decide empezar con el articulo, me sentía con las energías renovadas, me puse cómoda con una pijama no tan ligera, consistía en una blusa de tirantes de seda y con su pantalón a juego, cubriéndome con la bata que completaba el conjunto.

Luego me prepare mi eterna compañera para escribir, una vaso de leche tibia con galletas Oreo, ya estando lista comencé con el articulo, me instale frente a mi laptop y mis dedos cobraron vida propia, mientras revisaba mis anotaciones y escuchaba las grabaciones, todo se dio por su propia cuenta, estaba emocionada y quería tener pronto el borrador para mostrárselo a Paty.

También al revisar mis notas recordé mi breve encuentro con Grandchester, y no pude dejar de notar que era un hombre sumamente apuesto, sus ojos color zafiro enmarcados por unas hermosas pestañas largas y volteadas, su pelo castaño un poco mas largo de lo convencional el cual ni por un momento los hacia parecer desalineado, hombro anchos, mediría tal vez 1.90m; manos grandes, sinceramente muy apuesto.

Me extrañe de estos pensamientos, ya que yo no era de las que se dejaba llevar por las apariencias, estaba convencida que la verdadera belleza estaba en el corazón y tomando en cuenta que no lo volvería a ver era inútil fijarme en él, con esta determinación continue con el articulo.

Para mi sorpresa cuando la mañana me dio la bienvenida a un nuevo día, sin haberme desvelado, el artículo estaba casi terminado, entonces decidí ir de inmediato a la oficina. Solo que esta mañana si tome el desayuno como dios manda, no era una experta cocinera, debido a que en mis constantes viajes, me conformaba con el servicio a la habitación o lo que encontrara, pero al menos no se quema el agua.

Esa mañana era fresca entonces me decidí por una falda azul de lona no muy corta ni muy larga, con mis botas de cuero negro que me llegan a la rodilla, de un tacón moderado, una blusa de algodón verde claro, de ¾ de manga, una chaqueta corta de lona azul, sin mucho maquillaje, simplemente me coloque delineador azul en los ojos y mascara para hacer ver mas gruesas y largas mis pestañas, me gustaba como me miraba natural, pero debía darle brillo a mi rostro, y para terminar me coloque el lipstic rosa suave, mis rebeldes risos los acomode en una media cola, y por ultimo tome mis infaltables lentes oscuros Prada.

Luego de haber disfrutado mi corto viaje en mi convertible, llegue a la oficina a media mañana, ahora me encontraba esperando a mi amiga en su oficina, ella debía terminar de darle los últimos detalles a la maqueta de la portada de la edición que estaba por salir, mientras observaba las fotos de algunos modelos masculinos para la publicidad de los patrocinadores, pude ver a uno con ojos azules, haciéndome recordar al Arq. Grandchester, y en segundos su rostro se me presento en la mente, me dedique a observarlo, debía de admitir que era apuesto pero masculino, no era el típico muñequito, tenia un no se que, que te atraía e envolvía…

_- Muy bien Candy, soy toda tuya_ – Paty me bajo de mi nube haciéndome volver a la realidad, aun me pregunto que cara tenia, porque ella me vio extrañada

_- ¿Todo bien?_ – me pregunto

_- Si todo bien, simplemente me distraje_ – le sonreí para que me creyera – _muy bien acá esta casi terminado mi trabajo_ – le extendí la carpeta que llevaba conmigo

_- ¡Pues veamos!_ – Paty lo tomo y leyó, sus ojos devoraban cada palabra y después de unos minutos dio su veredicto – _déjame decirte que te luciste, es magnifico, pero te falta algo ¿no crees?_

_- ¿Pero que me puede faltar_? – la verdad no entendía, había puesto todo

_- La entrevista con Terruce Grandchester, eso es lo primordial, te lo dije ¿no? _– por un momento me había olvidado de ella

_- Lo se y tienes toda la razón, pero al parecer tu amigo después de todo se arrepintió, ya que cuando llegue me atendió un joven llamado Albert mientras él tuvo que irse, por no se que cosa, que la verdad dudo, haya sido cierto_ – le dije la verdad, no por culpa de otro mi trabajo era el malo

_- ¿Albert?_ – me pregunto intrigada mi amiga

_- Si Albert Andrew, socio de Grandchester, el cual fue quien me atendió, y como tu bien sabes odio los formalismos_ – le explique

_- Cierto, a veces lo olvido, en ocasiones verte trabajar, parece que fuera una charla casual entre amigos_ – me dijo riendo

_- La verdad es mejor así, se trabaja mas tranquilo y todo es mas ameno _

_- En eso tienes razón, sino míranos a nosotras_

_- ¡Exacto!_ – la secunde

_- Candy el articulo es perfecto, pero la entrevista es esencial, y yo se que puedes conseguirla. Así que la espero lo mas pronto posible_ – me decía mientras me extendía el folder

_- Lo se, pero al parecer será imposible, algo me dice que el Arquitecto súper estrella es un tanto escurridizo_

_- Puede ser, pero para ti cuando ha sido algo imposible_ – me pico, y tenia razón, yo conseguía lo que me proponía, fuera a como fuera

_- Bien la tendrás_ – fue lo ultimo que dije antes de salir

* * *

En la oficina de nuestra empresa nos encontrábamos como los buenos amigos que éramos, el ser socios no afectaba nuestra amistad, ya que lo que hacíamos, no lo hacíamos por dinero, sino por pasión, nos estábamos poniendo al tanto y de acuerdo con los últimos cambios pedidos por los clientes y viendo que teníamos por hacer, pero Albert esa mañana estaba mas sonriente que siempre y cuando terminamos lo pendiente no pude evitar preguntar

_- ¿Acaso una nueva conquista, Casanova_? – le dije burlonamente

_- Pues que te puedo decir, ayer disfrute de la maravillosa compañía de una chica muy diferente a las demás, por lo mismo deseo conocerla mejor _

_- ¿Y como se llama la "afortunada"?_ – Albert cambiaba de novia como se cambiaba de calcetines, era algo en lo que no nos parecíamos

_- Se llama Candice Jeanne White_ – dijo despacio, que con cada letra dicha me tensaba, solté los anteproyectos que tenia en mis manos y lo vi fijamente, sintiendo como apretaba los puños fuertemente

_- Parece que mis manos están un poco torpes el día de hoy, disculpa pero ¿Qué dijiste?_ – le expresé entre dientes dándome cuenta que sostuve la respiración

_- Escuchaste bien, querido amigo, tu querida Candy es maravillosa _– me pico, y con la mirada me dijo algo que no supe interpretar. Pero Albert pensaba: "_lo que tu no sabes mi apreciado Terry, es que estoy dispuesto ayudarte, algo me dice que su reencuentro no fue casualidad, lamentablemente contigo hay que ser extremo, y lo seré". _Al escuchar como Albert se expresaba de mi Candy, con cada palabra el enojo recorría mi sangre, sin poderlo evitar - _Como tú bien me has dicho, ella es tu pasado, ¿no? entonces no creo que te moleste que la quiera conquistar ¿verdad?_

_- ¡Haz lo que quieras!_ – dije irritado para luego levantarme y salir de la oficina azotando la puerta, debía relajarme, ya que la verdad era esa, Candice Jeanne White era mi pasado y ahí se debía quedar, por lo mismo no lograba comprender mi reacción

_- Solo es cuestión de tiempo y paciencia_ – se escucho decir Albert dentro de la oficina

Llegue al parqueo de la empresa y aborde mi deportivo negro, sabiendo que era una hora de trafico tranquilo pise el acelerador a fondo, siendo así segunda vez que la velocidad no me importara, mientras sentía el aire chocar con mi rostro maldecía a la vida o a quien fuera por poner a Candy de nuevo en mi camino, prometiéndome que a pesar de eso nada cambiaria y no me afectaría. Por lo mismo tome una decisión, pasara lo que pasara la evitaría.

* * *

Un nuevo día mas llegaba, totalmente recuperado de la impresión de volver a ver mi primer amor después de 10 años y que Albert esta dispuesto a conquistarla, algo que dudo logre, bueno si ella no ha cambiado tanto, solo pienso que la vida continua y que debo aprovecharla, además estaba seguro que no la volvería a ver mas, siendo Candy de nuevo un simple recuerdo de mi adolescencia.

Siendo media mañana me encontraba en mi oficina atendiendo a una clienta que deseaba construir una casa mejor dicho una mansión, pero en la media hora que llevábamos hablando de sus ideas y peticiones, me tenia cansado su constante coqueteo, la dama era todavía joven, guapa, viuda y rica, todo lo que ahora un hombre desea, pero se notaba que lo que le interesaba era lo que mi posición le podía brindar, solo que yo ya estaba arto de encontrar solo ese tipo de mujeres, por lo mismo había hecho una pausa en la busca de pareja, por el momento mi prioridad era mi trabajo, pero tampoco podía ser descortés

_- Bien Terruce, creo que has entendido todo lo que quiero, se que estoy en muy buenas manos_ – me dijo cuando terminamos

_- Le agradezco su confianza Sra. Miller, su casa será muy bella_ – yo con todos eran distante

_- Vamos Terruce, dime Elizabeth_ – me dijo melosa le iba contestar cuando sonó el intercomunicador anunciando que mi secretaria quería algo

_- Dime Emma_ – respondí

_- Arquitecto, lo busca la Srita. Candice White, no tiene cita, pero dice que es importante reunirse con usted, es de la revista "Espejismo", ¿qué le digo?_ – no lo podía creer, de nuevo vería a Candy, para saber que decir pensé con cabeza fría

_- Dígale que lamentablemente hoy no podría atenderla_ – ella estaba escuchando estaba seguro, tampoco podía ser grosero – _pero si es tan importante lo que necesita, que se avoque con el Arq. Andrew_ – según me dijo mi amigo, ella ya no necesitaba mas información, él le había proporcionado toda la que le serviría

_- Si señor _

_- Disculpa la interrupción Elizabeth_ – acepte el tuteo, en estos casos era necesario – _si no hay ningún problema me gustaría que vinieras la próxima semana para mostrarte la primera aproximación de diseño y ver que te parece _

_- Perfecto, en 7 días estoy aquí_ – ambos nos levantamos y caminamos hacia la puerta – _un placer verte Terruce, hasta pronto_ – le extendí la mano pero ella siendo mas rápida se despidió con un beso en la mejilla pero me beso muy cerca de la boca

_- Hasta pronto Elizabeth_ – me despedí molesto, la verdad no me agradaba ver que una mujer se insinuara, yo era chapeado a la antigua, me gustaba cortejar a la persona amada me parece que es lo único que poseo de caballero ingles, cerré la puerta y regrese a mi escritorio justo en el momento en el que la puerta se abría de nuevo – ¿_Si Emma?_

_- Señor, la Srita. White dice que lo que necesita no lo puede arreglar con el Arq. Andrew y que no le molesta esperar por usted hasta que termine, ¿que hago?_ – debí suponer que mi excusa no la detendría

_- Ya veo_ – conteste – _dígale que para hoy no prometo nada y tampoco quiero incomodarla por esperarme, mejor dele una cita_ – le indique, estaba consiente que yo le prometí una entrevista a Paty y era obvio que eso buscaba Candy, pero aun no me sentía listo para enfrentarla, primero me quería preparar para que no me pasara lo mismo que hace 2 días, solo ella podía poner de cabeza mi mundo tan con solo mirarme, espere la respuesta de Emma pero nunca llego, solo cerró la puerta y se dirigió de nuevo a su puesto, a la vez imaginaba que Candy no se iría, entonces decidí llamar a alguien que podría ayudarme, marque mi móvil y luego de 3 tonos me respondieron – _Stear necesito que vengas urgentemente a mi oficina_

* * *

Ahora me encontraba en las oficinas de "Espacio Traslucido", las cuales eran la empresa del escurridizo Arq. Grandchester y Albert, había llegado con la firme certeza que ese día no terminaría sin la entrevista.

Llevaba unos minutos esperando a ser atendida, cuando la secretaria se comunico con el susodicho y al parecer el querido amigo de Paty estaba muy ocupado para atenderme. Eso no importaba esperaría todo lo necesario.

Mientras esperaba decide observar el entorno que me rodeaba y pude ver que lo minimalista también reinaba en este recinto tanto como en el teatro, al parecer esa era la esencia de todo. En verdad estos dos hombres son toda una cajita de sorpresas, acabo de llegar al lugar donde se encuentran sus oficinas y resultaron completamente distintas a lo que imaginaba, por lo general los arquitectos tienden ser ummm… ¿Cómo decirlo con delicadez? Un tanto ostentosos y vanidosos con sus oficinas y demás cosas; sus oficinas lucen tan normales y no se ¡hasta cierto punto cálidas! Por lo que me comento Paty esta es una casa antigua que fue mandada a restaurar por ellos mismos, lo interesante es que sobrevive a todas las construcciones modernas que giran en torno suyo y mas sin embargo no luce como fuera de lugar, mas bien lo que la rodea si. La edificación esta constituida por una área de 6mampostería aun conservando su color marrón característico con un 7techo a dos aguas con una cubierta de teja de barro cocido ¡muy colonial!, inclusive la puerta sigue siendo de madera con un corte un tanto mas moderno pero no interfiere con el conjunto en si mismo.

Al ingresar se puede observar un vestíbulo con duela de madera y por lo que investigue es madera reciclada y justo al centro esta el escritorio de la chica que es la recepcionista, una joven de cabellos rubios y lisos bastante largos. A sus espaldas hay un vidrio con algunas partes enmarcadas con metal. El mostrador también esta hecho de vidrio con metal y pequeños detalles hechos en madera. No se como le hacen para mezclar esos 3 elementos que a la vista no me parece que sea posible pero ellos lo hacen.

Mis observaciones fueron interrumpidas por una voz que me llamaba

_- Disculpe, estaba distraída, ¿me decía? – _me réferi a la persona que se encontrabaen el asiento del al lado, era un joven cuya edad rondaba por los 25 a 27 años, de cabellos castaños cortos y gafas, vestido con un traje color gris

_- No te preocupes_ – me sonrió – _te preguntaba que si de casualidad, ¿tu eres Candice Jeanne White?_ – me extraño que me conociera ya que yo no lo recordaba

_- Si soy yo, disculpe no lo recuerdo _– le dije apenada

_- No te preocupes es normal, soy Alistear Corwell, estudiamos juntos en el San Pablo, aunque no nos tratábamos mucho que digamos – _me dijo

_- Claro que te recuerdo_ – no era mentira, el fue participe de un evento especial de mi vida – ¿como _has estado? _– le pregunte contenta

_- Bien gracias, conquistando la vida y disfrutándola, y ¿y tu como has estado_? – me sonrió cálidamente

_- Bien gracias, yo también conquistando la vida, tanto que ahora soy periodista de la revista "Espejismo"_

- "_Espejismo" _– repitió él, ante eso nos reímos – _créeme que lo se, como buen ingeniero que trabaja con arquitectos, esa revista es mi medio y te felicito eres grandiosa, no por nada te dejan a ti los artículos importantes _– me dijo sincero

_- Muchas gracias _– me sonroje como pocas veces me pasaba – _¿entonces tu trabajas con el Arq. Andrew y Arq. Grandchester?_

_- Así es, mas que trabajar somos muy buenos amigos, y supongo que vienes a cubrir su trabajo_

_- Exactamente, y eso ya lo tengo, pero me falta la entrevista con el Arq. Grandchester, la cual se la prometió a mi jefa y ahora pareciera estar renuente a darla _

_- Entendió _– murmuro quitándome la mirada

_- ¿perdón_? – me confundió su comentario

_- Perdona, estaba pensando para mi mismo _– me volteo a ver – _para serte sincero y siendo amigo de Terruce, dudo que no quiera darte la entrevista, solo que en estos días hemos estado sumamente ocupados, queremos conseguir un proyecto muy importante, por el cual nos limita mucho el tiempo, por ello es que vengo hoy, tenemos una reunión importante, así para que no te enojes y pierdas tu tiempo, porque no te marchas y vuelves otro día _– me dijo amablemente

_- No te preocupes, no pierdo mi tiempo, y lo esperare lo que sea necesario _– le dije segura

_- Ya veo, porque no hacemos una cosa, vete hoy y yo te prometo que mañana él te dará la entrevista, es mas esta noche te llamara para confirmarla – _lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados, algo me dijo que confiara

_- Esta bien, me encomendare a ti –_ al decir esto me levante y le tendí la mano, el también se levanto y me dio su mano – _fue un gusto volverte a ver Stear, te dejo mi tarjeta para que una tarde de estar tomemos un café _– le di mi tarjeta

_- Me parece bien, no dudes que te llamare, hasta luego Candy –_ me dio un beso de despida y deje el recinto

* * *

Estando recostado sobre el sofá de mi oficina, sentía que el tiempo era eterno por lo que me puse a jugar con una pelota de goma, de esas que se utilizan para liberar un poco de estrés en lo que llegaba mi amigo, cuando ya estaba desesperado, escuche como la puerta se abría, de un salto me senté y vi a Stear, por su expresión mi mirada lo decía todo

_- Candy_ – le dije y el asintió

_- Lo se, y no te preocupes, la acabo de mandar a casa, hoy ya estas libre, pero de mañana no te salvas_ – me decía esto mientras llegaba a sentarse a mi lado – _y para serte sincero creo que es la oportunidad ideal para que demuestres que en verdad la has olvidado_ – mi vio fijamente – _aunque debo decirte que esta mas hermosa que nunca_

_- Lo se, esta hermosa y eso es lo que me perturba mas – _confirme_ – y como esta eso de que mañana no me salvo _– le decía mientras me pasaba mis manos por el rostro y peinaba mi cabello hacia atrás con mi otra mano

_- La convencí diciendo que hoy teníamos una importante reunión y que me aseguraría que le dieras la entrevista, así que debes dársela_ – me palmeo la espalda – _pero lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué te sorprendió tanto de verla si ya lo sabias? – "por supuesto he omitido algunas de las promesas que hice, después de todo aun quiero vivir unos cuantos años mas_", pensó Stear

_- ¿Cómo que ya lo sabía?_ – retire mis manos y lo vi fijamente

_- Si, sabiendo que la chica esta Patricia no te haría la entrevista, y para ella tu eres el personaje principal de esta edición, era lógico que mandaría a su mejor periodista y esa es Candy, si eres su amigo y lees su revista era fácil saberlo_ – me miro acusadoramente

_- Para serte franco, nunca he leído un ejemplar. Todos y cada uno de los que me ha enviado están archivados en la bodega de atrás, tu bien sabes que las revistas no me importan _– le dije frustrado mientras me levantaba y camina de una lado hacia otro

_- Eso lo entiendo, pero supuse que te interesarías un poco sobre la revista a raíz que se aceptaste que hablaran sobre tu trabajo y que al fin darías una entrevista exclusiva – _reconocí que tenia razón, debí investigar ¡Me confié demasiado!

_- ¿Y tan importante es Candy en la revista? – _detuve mi andar, pregunte orgulloso, por el pasado no quería decir que no me alegrara por ella, mas allá de todo se merecía todo el éxito

_- Si es la periodista principal de "Espejismo", a ella le dan todo lo importante, por ello, es que ha vuelto a tu vida_

_- Y según tu, ¿para que habrá reaparecido? – _le dije entre expectante e inseguro con ligera molestia

_- Como siempre te he dicho, entre ustedes todo quedo inconcluso, ya que ella nunca te dijo algo directo, y tu solo hiciste conjeturas con lo sucedido y luego te fuiste, creo que ha llegado su oportunidad de aclarar todo, para mi es lo mejor, así que amigo enfréntela – _tenia razón debía enfrentarla, ya basta de escabullirse, aceptaría que ella era parte de mi vida de nuevo, y arreglaría lo que tendría que arreglar, antes que pudiera responder Stear agrego_ - yo cuando vi que era Candy la que te entrevistaría, desee estar presente en su encuentro y por lo que ahora veo fue arrasador_

_- Mas que arrasador, fue apabullante – _suspire -_ sentí de todo y por ultimo me deje vencer por el temor de volverla a ver, y no entiendo eso, porque ella es solo un triste recuerdo que hace mucho enterré – _guarde silencio y le vi fijamente_ – la enfrentare - _asegure

_- Eso espero porque mañana a primera hora te aseguro que ella estará aquí para la entrevista que le prometí_ –

_- Espera… escuche bien dijiste ¡¿Qué le prometí?_ –

_- Si bueno veras…_ - "_o no tiene de nuevo esa mirada suicida en los ojos, y eso no es un buen augurio, creo que debí traer equipo de seguridad completo antes de venir", _medito Stear

Continuara…..

* * *

Dianis: _Después de estar desaparecida y que Gehirn "salvo" a Terry, estamos de vuelta, esperando que hayan disfrutado su lectura, sabemos que hay muchas cosas sin entender, pero poco a poco todo agarrara forma, no desesperen, nos vemos a la próxima. _

Gehirn: _Bueno, bueno después de tanto el capitulo 2 finalmente pudo ver la luz… y en estos momentos D.D. se ha ido a esconder que no logro encontrarla en ninguna parte. Y es que la tuve que amenazar con un Lápiz y una Escuadra… y créanme se cómo usarlos._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que vuelvan para ver el número 3. El cual ojala no tenga que hacer uso del miedo y chantaje para que aparezca._

Saludos…

Gehirn saca su lupa y se va a buscar a D.D.

**Duchess Di / Dianis Grandchester y Gehirn**

**Glosario:  
**

1 Ambiente: nombre correcto para la naturaleza, las palabra medio o ambiente significan naturaleza, por ello no deben usarse juntas.

2 Sobrio: sinónimo de sencillo.

3 Ambiente: también se usa para llamar a una habitación de un lugar

4 Anteproyecto: Es un plano presentado en un papel especial pero pintado con la técnica que se desee.

5 Espacio Traslucido: Nombre inventado por nosotros para la empresa.

6 Mampostería: construcción hecha con ladrillos o bloques de concreto

7 techo a dos aguas: techo inclinado, tipo Canadiense


	3. Chapter 3

**ACEPTÁNDOTE**

Era una tarde hermosa y estando en Lincoln Park jugando con Clin, estaba convencido que haber dejado la oficina luego de torturar a mi "buen amigo" fue lo mejor, debía mentalizarme para llamarla, había tomado una decisión y la cumpliría.

Llevaba media hora jugando con Clin a la pelota y eso me había tranquilizado lo suficiente para decidirme a hacer la llamada, mientras lo cargaba le tire el pelo a mi compañero y me di cuenta que no había sido muy delicado haciendo que Clin saltara de mis brazos y se alejara bastante, no me preocupe, él era cuidadoso y el parque era tranquilo, siempre que venia dejaba que lo disfrutara, entonces me di cuenta que lo mas seguro era que mi amigo se entretendría un buen rato disfrutando de los arboles, sabiendo que se tardaría, busque entre la bolsa de mis jeans y encontré la tarjeta un tanto arrugada que Candy me había dado cuando nos reencontraron, nervioso deslice los dedos sobre el nombre que aparecía en bajo relieve "_Candice __J. __White_", me senté en una banca cercana bajo la sombra de un sauce llorón, respire profundo, repase en mi mente lo que le diría y saque mi móvil, haría la llamada. Por un instante dude pero retomando mi confianza, marque el número que ya me sabía de memoria comprobándolo al ver la tarjeta, cuando comenzó a sonar mi pulso se acelero y se aceleraba más con cada tono que iba repicando en mi oído...

* * *

Me encontraba leyendo uno de mis libros favoritos Orgullo y Prejuicio, cuando algo había topado en mi pierna dándome cuenta que era una pequeña pelota amarilla; para luego ver como un hermoso coati la tomaba, emocionada alargue mi mano y lo acaricie sin problema, el animalito se dejo querer, mientras lo acariciaba palpe un collar percatándome que de el prendía un plaquita azul que decía: CLIN y en el reverso las iniciales TGG con un numero telefónico junto a una dirección, lo cargue y lo lleve a mi regazo para luego hablarle dulcemente

_- Así __que __te __llamas __Clin, __que__ lindo __nombre __al__igual __que __tu_- como respuesta Clin me lamio la cara y eso en lugar de molestarme me alegro - _que __cariñoso __eres,__ por__ lo __que __veo __te __dejaron __salir __a __jugar,__ así __que __debes __tener__ cuidado_ - Clin salto de mi regazo y me acerco la pelota, la tome y la lance no muy lejos Clin fue por ella, regresando con ella, me la dio, así un estuvimos bastante rato, hasta que Clin satisfecho se volvió a poner sobre mi regazo, lo comencé a acariciar mientras le platicaba -_ sabes __hace__ muchos __años __yo __tuve __un__ coati __solo__ que__ hembra,__ pero__ cuando __tuve __que__ ir__ a __la__ universidad __la __deje __libre, __mi__ papa __no__ se__ podía __hacer __cargo,__ me__ entristeció __mucho __pero__ era __necesario__ solo__ espero __este __bien_ - guarde silencio recordando mis días junto a Mimí

Luego de un rato un sonido me saco de mis recuerdos percatándome que se trataba de mi móvil, el que tenía solo para el trabajo, lo tome y vi el número el cual no reconocí, conteste

_- Diga_ - pasaron varios segundos hasta que me contestaron

_- ¿Srita.__ White?_ - me pregunto una vos grave pero seductora, Terry se había quedado mudo al escucharla dejándolo con la mente en blanco, pudiéndose recuperar se obligo a controlarse, se iba a identificar pero ella lo interrumpió

_- Si, __con __quien__ tengo __el __gusto_ – mi voz era dulce pero formal

_- Soy __Terruce __Grandchester, __espero __no __haberla __interrumpido__ – _dijo deseando que lo recordara

_- Terruce __Grandchester__ – _repetí recordando quien podía ser, y claro que lo recordé - _arquitecto __que__ gusto __saludarlo,__ al__ fin __tengo __el __placer __de __platicar __con__ usted_ - no pude evitar decírselo, pero al saber de quien se trataba inconscientemente la voz la hizo mas amable, se oía sincera

_- Por __ello __me __disculpo, __pero __el __tiempo __que__ había __reservado __para __el __articulo, __un __proyecto __me __modifico __todo_ - por así decirlo, continuo - _pero __ahora__ ya __no __tengo __ningún __contra tiempo, __entonces__ quería__ decirle__ que__ cuando__ quiera __podemos __hacer __la__ entrevista_- su voz se oía segura pero quien lo viera se daría cuenta que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que los nervios no lo traicionaran - _es __mas,__ mañana __andaré__ cerca__ de__ las__ instalaciones __de __Espejismo,__ si__ desea __ahí__ podemos __hacerla, __¿le__ parece __bien?_

_- Bueno debido al poco tiempo que me queda para la edición, me parece más que perfecto, entonces lo espero a las ¿10?_

_- Perfecto, __la __veo __mañana __a__ las __10, __hasta __luego_ _Srita. White_

_- Hasta luego Sr. Grandchester_

_- Adiós __Candy_ - dijo dulcemente creyendo que ella ya no lo escuchaba, pero si lo escucho, pero ella no dijo nada, colgaron y automáticamente ambos soltaron el aire que habían contenido, Candy sin saberlo y le extraño ya que no había razón para ello, pero lo que si estaba segura era que si antes Terruce Grandchester le pareció un misterio ahora quería conocerlo mas allá del articulo.

Clin se había dormido en mi regazo, a lo lejos escucho un silbido, inmediatamente el coati se incorporo rápidamente se despidió de mi lamiéndome y llevándose su pelota salió en busca de su dueño a quien me hubiera gustado conocer pero por estar metida en mis pensamientos no me dio tiempo.

Me quede un rato mas en el parque, preguntándome porque me había llamado por mi diminutivo, cuando nunca se lo había dicho, y el tono de voz había sido ¿soñador?, era algo que me inquietaba y a la vez me gusto como había sonado mi nombre en sus labios, y me encantaría que me siguiera diciendo así toda la vida.

* * *

Sin saber como la noche paso rápidamente, el despertador, pronto me indico que era hora de levantarme, tome un relajante baño, me aliste, hoy me decide por unos jeans color negro tubo, con unos botines blancos de tacón medio y una blusa de manga corta con cuello en V blanca, y una chumpa de lona negra. Me miraba sencilla pero hermosa, y el pelo lo llevaba suelto, solo una diadema blanca para evitar que se me fuera a la cara, al final sin querer creo que todo mi atuendo quedo combinado a la perfección, y eso lo digo sin el afán de ser vanidosa.

Como cada mañana a las 9 en punto, ya estaba en la editorial y de inmediato me dirigí a la oficina de Paty para notificarle que el Arquitecto Grandchester llegaría en una hora para la entrevista, entre a la oficina y pude ver a mi amiga concentrada en su laptop, entonces toque levemente la puerta y ella levanto su cabeza me vio y con la mano me indico el pase, y ella continuo viendo la pantalla, me senté frente suyo, sabia que a señorita editora en jefe me prestaría atención, podía hacer ambas cosas a mismo tiempo.

_- Hola __Paty, __disculpa __que __te __interrumpa__ a __media __edición, __pero __hay __algo __que __debo __decirte__ – _ella no desvió la mirada del ordenador _-__a __las __10 __vendrá __el __Arquitecto __Grandchester __para __realizar __la __entrevista_– con esto ella si me miro

_- Wow, __vaya __veo __que __lo __conseguiste__ –_ me dijo muy alegre

_- Así __parece __Paty, __pero __quería __preguntarte __algo__ – _ella espero mi pregunta_-__ por __lo __que __veo __tú __lo __conoces __bastante __-_ella meneo su cabeza indicándome que más o menos_-__ entonces __quiero __que __me__digas __¿Cómo __debo __llevar __la __entrevista?__ –_ con esto se levanto de su silla y se dirigió hacia la venta, por unos segundos no dijo nada

_- Como __bien __te__ dije __cuando __te __asigne __esta __tarea, __él __no__ habla __de __su __vida __privada, __pero __algo __me __dice __que __contigo __se __abrirá__ –_ se volteo para verme con una mirada bastante misteriosa que me dio un poco de miedo, debo admitir – _debes __tener__ cuidado __como__ haces __las__ preguntas,__ si__ ves __que__ él __no __te__ contestara __algo,__ no__ te__ preocupes__ pregunta__ otra__ cosa__ y__ luego __regresa __a __la __pregunta __que __no __te __respondió __y __te __contestara__ – _me dijo muy segura

_- ¿Solo __eso __puedes __decirme?__ – _le dije dudosa, algo me decía que Paty sabia mas de lo que decía

_- El__ éxito__ de__ tus __reportajes__ es __que __has__ conquistado __al__ personaje,__ haciendo__ que__ ellos__ olviden __todo__ lo__ que __no __querían __exponer__ y__ dejándose __ante__ ti__ como__ un __libro __abierto,__ y __estoy__ segura__ que__ esta__ vez __no__ será __la __excepción,__ así__ que__ por__ eso__ no __tengo __nada __mas __que__ decirte__ – _regreso a su escritorio y continuo tecleando_ – __tranquila __Candy,__ ya__ veras__ que __todo __saldrá__ bien_

_- Confiare __en __ti __Paty_– le dije mientras me levantaba

_- Solo __una __pregunta__ – _me dijo mi jefa-_ ¿Dónde __harás __la __entrevista?_

_- Pues __pensaba __hacerlo __en __mi__ privado,__ pensando __que __le__ puede __incomodar __que __mi__ oficina__ sea __de__vidrio __y__ a__ cada __rato__ pase __gente, __además __que __algo __me__ dice __que __todas __las __mujeres __del __edificio __hoy __querían __pasearse __por __ahí__ – _le comente

_- ¿Por __qué __dices __eso?__ – _me pregunto divertida

_- Por__que __ese __hombre __el __sueño __de __toda __mujer_ – le dije sincera

_- ¿También __seria __el __tuyo __amiga?__ – _me pregunto, con una mal disimulada seriedad ya que yo no era mucho de tener pareja solo por tener, yo buscaba algo mas concreto, pero dudaba encontrarlo

- _Eso lo tendría que averiguar y solo el tiempo lo diría_ – le dije mientras salía de la oficina

_- Y__ algo __me __dice __que __así __será __querida __Candy_ – murmuro Paty, tenia un presentimiento

Cuando llegue a mi oficina, la cual media unos 4 metros por 3 metros, era más que simple, no tenía adornos, solo unas cuantas platas y lo esencial, mi escritorio de caoba pura, mi silla, 2 sillas para visitas, un archivero de aluminio negro bastante elegante si me lo permiten y un pequeño sillón de cuero café. Me quite la chumpa, la acomode en el perchero que tenia cerca del escritorio y me senté, prendí el ordenador, y abrí el internet, accese a google y busque a mi flamante arquitecto, algo que había olvidado hacer antes, pero al encontrar paginas relacionadas con el, incluso el sitio web de de Espacio Traslucido, no decía nada personal, solo mencionaban sus obras, su vida privada la tenia mas que guardada, pero encontré un articulo de una revista inglesa, me pareció interesante leerla, para saber que pensaban de el en el mundo. Y para mi sorpresa ahí había un dato que me sorprendió.

Su padre era Richard Grandchester, miembro de la nobleza inglesa, era nada menos que un Duque, se había casado con una joven estadounidense llamada Eleonor Becker, y como los puestos nobles ya no tenían tanta relevancia en estos tiempo, no le importo dejar Inglaterra, para residir en Estados Unidos, con su amada esposa y su recién nacido hijo, haciendo Chicago su hogar, pero Richard mantenía negocios que lo hacían ir de Inglaterra a Estados unidos constantemente. Esto si que me había sorprendió, ya que quería decir que Terruce era ingles y que en algún momento recibiría el rango de Duque y luego de que muchas personas muriesen él seria el candidato para ser rey de Inglaterra, definitivamente esa información era muy atractiva.

Teniendo eso en cuenta tome mi libreta y comencé a escribir las preguntas y su orden, rápidamente me dieron las 9:50, llame a cafetería y pedí que a las 10:05 me trajeran café para mi y para el, pero aparte una tasa de té, sabiendo que era ingles, estaba segura que seria puntual y que podría preferir el té, junto con eso pedí biscochos; al colgar, volví a leer las preguntas, sabia que como siempre no les haría caso y seguiría mi instinto, pero quería tener una base, a los minutos escuche como tocaban a mi puesta levante la mirada y vi a mi secretaria entrar

_- Candy, __el __Sr. __Grandchester __te __busca_ – al decir esto suspiro y pude distinguir un brillo en su mirada, lo sabia, él causaría revuelo, antes de responder vi mi reloj y eran las 9:59, mas que puntual

_- Lucy, __por__ favor __hazlo __pasa_r – le dije mientras me levantaba y alisaba mi blusa

_- Eres __una __suertuda_ – me dijo mi secretaria antes de salir, a los segundos pude ver como guiaba a Terruce Grandchester en dirección a mi oficina con un una expresión embobada, este por su parte con una hermosa sonrisa se acerco a mi escritorio, y debía admitir que se miraba mas que atractivo, iba de forma casual, llevaba un pantalón de gabardina azul oscuro, una camisa en un celeste cielo con puños y cuello blancos que lo complementaba con un sweater en tono blanco remangado hasta los codos y unos zapatos negros, se miraba relajado, y eso era lo que le daba ese aire sexy a pesar de tener el pelo un poco largo, no pude evitar que mi corazón se acelerara, mientras se acercaba a mi escritorio con paso seguro, me obligue a controlarme, no era una adolecente

_- Buenos __días __Srita. __White_ – me dijo mientras extendía su mano, no dude en tomársela

_- Buenos__días__Arquitecto__Grandchester_ – no se si fue mi imaginación, pero cuando estreche su mano sentí como una corriente me recorría todo el cuerpo, busque su mirada para ver si él había sentido lo mismo pero en sus gestos no encontré nada, esperando no se haya dado cuenta de mi perturbación retire mi mano suavemente – _gracias __por__venir_

_- No __tiene __que __agradecer,__ al __contrario __disculpe __las __molestias, __ya __que __de __no __ser __por __mi__ contra tiempo, __la__ entrevista__ ya __estaría_ – me dijo sonriendo, se podría decir que fue seductor y pude notar un brillo en su mirada, en ese momento me percate de sus hermosos ojos color zafiro, haciendo que me cautivaran y incluso atraparan pero no lo permití, debía ser profesional

_- No __se __preocupe, __todo __pasa __en __su __momento_ – le dije mientras tomaba mi libreta y me alejaba del escritorio – _ahora__ si__no __es __mucha __molestia __tenga __el __placer __de __seguirme_ – me encamine hacia mi privado

El cual era del mismo tamaño de mi oficina, pero no era con paredes de vidrio sino de tabla yeso_1_ y ese si lo tenia decorado, las paredes eran de 2 colores, blanco con amarillo para que fuera amplio y luminoso, tenia un juego de 2 sillones para 2 personas de cuero en tono café, estaban colocados no en la pared, sino al centro en ángulo pero que las personas se vieran de frente, también estaban separados por una ratona redonda y un par de plantas, la verdad a mi los cuadros no me gustaban, por ello las paredes estaban limpias, pero si había una enorme ventana que daba a la avenida, dando una luz encantadora. Aunque pasaba la luz del sol, los vidrios eran especiales para que a pesar de ser claros la luz no molestara la vista.

Le indique que se sentara, me quede en la puerta sabiendo que pronto vendría el pedido de la cafetería entonces observe sus movimientos bastante elegantes y refinados, tomo asiento en el sofá que hacia que quedara a espaldas a la ventana y ese contraste solo hizo que se viera como un sueño, debía admitir que este hombre me descontrolaba y eso me confundía, ya que era primavera vez que me pasaba en años, y lo peor de todo era alguien que después de hoy seguro no lo volvería a ver, pero me dije, que eso lo podía cambiar si yo quería.

Mientras todo esto pasaba guardamos silencio, pero no era incomodo, cuando él dirigió su mirada hacia mi luego de acomodarse y ver como le daba el sol, esa visión fue simplemente perfecta, que quise tener mi cámara y atesorar esa vista no solo en mi memoria, afortunadamente solo lo vi directamente los segundo que cabían en las reglas de cortesía, con todo lo que provoco en mi, decide sentarme, ya que no me sentía muy bien, cuando tome asiento, deje la libreta que llevaba en la ratona y me dije que tenia que hablar para romper el momento

_- Bonita __vista__ – _me dijo él, me asusto, con esto me di cuenta que estaba perdida en mis pensamientos

_- ¡¿Perdón?__ – _no espera que diría eso pero cuando lo vi, me di cuenta que hacia un ademan señalado el ventanal y solo pudo decir nerviosamente - _Preciosa__ – _ya que no pude evitar recordar, lo que había presenciado hace unos segundos - _en __un __momento __comenzamos, __solo __esperemos __a __que __nos __traigan __algo __que __solicite_ – y para mis sorpresa mi voz sonó nerviosa, me reprendí por ello

_- No __se __preocupe, __hoy __tengo __todo __el __tiempo __del __mundo __para __usted_– al escuchar su afirmación y ver como me miraba, no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa, sentí que en sus palabras había algo mas, pero me di cuenta de su trato, recordé mi primera regla

_- Sr. __Grandchester, __antes __que __nada __me __gustaría __decirle, __que __yo __no __comparto __la __idea __de __tratarnos __con __tanto __formalismos, __así __que __me __gustaría __que __me __tratara __como __una __amiga __y__ puede __llamarme __Candice__ – _le dedique una sonrisa sincera y creí ver algo en su mirada

_- Esta __bien __señorita __White__… __es __decir __Candy__ – _al escuchar nuevamente ese apelativo de sus labios, pero ahora estando de frente a frente, algo en mi interior se inquieto, y debo admitir que me agrado _-__ disculpa, __quise __decir __Candice, __me __parece __muy__ bien, __entonces __tu __puedes __llamarme__ Terruce__ – _me sonrió de forma dulce

_- Esta __bien __Terruce, __aunque __si __desea __decirme __Candy, __por __mi __no __hay __ningún __problema_ – al decirle esto ambos sonreímos, pero su sonrisa fue dulce

_- Entonces __Candy __será_– luego de decirme esto, sin saber como me sumergí en su mirada y sentí que él se sumergió en la mía haciendo que por un momento no supiéramos nada del mundo, sin saber cuanto tiempo paso, nos miramos, como queriendo leerlos nuestras almas, hasta que a mis oídos llego un sonido que identifique como la puerta, automáticamente reaccionamos y me di cuenta que el servicio había llegado, le indique a Miriam que dejara las cosas sobre la mesa y luego se retiro.

_- Bien __Terruce, __aquí __tiene __algo __para __hacer __mas __amena __nuestra __platica_– pude hacer que mi voz sonara tranquila – _le__ pedí __café __y __té, __para __que __escoja __el __que __prefiera_

_- Muchas __gracias __Candy, __la __verdad__ para __estas __ocasiones __prefiero __el __té_ – me dijo mientras tomaba la taza, para luego llevarla a sus labios, por un momento pensé en seguir ese movimiento, pero me detuve, si seguía así, cualquier cosa podía pasar, y no quería arriesgarme, ya luego decidiría que hacer, para no hacerme notar, tome la taza que desde siempre sabia que era mía, el café me relajo y me concentre en lo que debía

_- Bien __comencemos_– le sonreí y él me sonrió – _cuéntame__ ¿Cómo __te __decidiste __por __la __arquitectura?_

_- Pues la verdad eso surgió desde niño…_

Luego de 3 horas, que no se como paso de rápido el tiempo, despedía a Terruce, todo había sido perfecto, en medio de una platica que surgió como si fuéramos viejos amigos, me dijo todo lo que quería saber, la verdad nunca dejo de contestarme nada, reímos, recordamos y disfrutamos, tanto que antes de irse Terruce me dijo

_- Sabes__ Candy, __siempre __dude __en __dar __entrevistas __ya __que __pensaba __que __le __pondrían __mas __atención __a __mi __vida __privada __que __a __mi __trabajo, __pero __contigo__ – _suspiro_ – __no__ fue __así, __y __con __eso __me __doy __cuenta __que __tome __la __decisión __correcta, __en __aceptar __hacerla, __se __que __todo __lo __que __te __dije __esta __en __buenas __manos, __esperare __ansioso __saber __como __la __utilizaste __- _ante esto no supe responder luego se acerco a mi y deposito un beso en mi mejilla – _espero__ nos __volvamos __a __ver__ – _fue lo ultimo que me dijo, yo solo pude murmurar un hasta luego, mientras deseaba que así fuera, en esas 3 horas conocí parte de su misterio y quise conocer mas, espero se me permita

Luego de que Terruce se fuera me dirigí donde Paty para informarle que había terminado y que me dirigía a casa a trabajar y que mañana tendría el articulo, mi amiga me pregunto como me había ido, yo solo le respondí bien, no quise decir mas, dentro de esas 4 paredes había pasado algo que no entendía del todo y que quería guardar solo para mi.

* * *

Después de salir de las instalaciones de Espejismo, aborde mi moto, sintiéndome como me sentía desde la tarde anterior que hable con ella, me había convertido nuevamente en el adolecente del pasado, pensado en todo lo que podría pasar, preferí la libertad de la moto.

Llame a Albert, diciéndole que no iría a la oficina esta tarde, sino hasta mañana, no me sentía bien mentalmente ni emocionalmente para atender mi trabajo pendiente, esa entrevista, el tenerla cerca, el saber que por un momento yo era lo único importante para ella, me desubico, tanto que no importo nada y me comporte tal como soy y ella lo acepto, haciendo que mi corazón se emocionara, y reviviera lo que un día fue, eso me dio temor, ya que no sabia si este cruce de caminos seria solo para cerrar el circulo del pasado o para formar un futuro

_- Candy, __¿Qué __debo __hacer? __¿Hacer __lo__ que__ en __el __pasado __no __hice?__ O __¿dejarte __ir?__ – _pensaba mientras me dirigía a mi departamento

Mientras manejaba, recordé la sensación que sentí al tomarla de la mano y luego al besarla en la mejilla, todo estaba ahí, nada había cambiado y eso me atemorizaba, ya que no quería ilusionarme para luego decepcionarme, como había sucedido antes. Recorriendo las calles de la ciudad pensé en la llamada que mi padre me había hecho la noche anterior, definitivamente le haría caso.

Ya era tiempo.

* * *

Finalmente el viernes había llegado, siendo el día que ya podía relajarme completamente, el articulo estaba terminado y la revista saldría el lunes, augurando, según por Paty, un éxito total, yo también lo creía y con esto quería decir que podía disfrutar parte de mis merecidas vacaciones por lo cual estaba contenta, ahora me dirigía hacia la casa de mi padre, en mi hermoso Lakewood, él había comprado un pequeño departamento en el centro del poblado. Luego de dejar la cabaña, donde habíamos vivido, la cual era de mi abuela Pony y se la había heredado a mi madre, luego mi papá compro las tierras colindantes para su negocio.

Después de unas horas de manejar, al medio día llegue al lugar donde me crie y no pude evitar ponerme nostálgica, tenia tantos recuerdos maravillosos vividos ahí. Poco a poco fui adentrándome entre las avenidas para llegar a mi destino, no había terminado de parquearme cuando vi como la puerta del hogar de mi padre se abría para poder verlo. Solo apague el motor y corrí a sus brazos, los cuales me recibieron gustosos, nos quedamos un rato ahí, a pesar que hace poco nos habíamos visto, no podíamos evitar que cada encuentro fuera así, el hecho de ser solo los 2 para nosotros significaba mucho, después de unos minutos mi padre me separo de él, me deposito un beso en cada mejilla y nos vimos a la cara, y encontré su mirada ya cansada pero llena de amor, su pelo era teñido por las canas y su rostro con esas arrugas que indicaban que los años no pasaba en vano, pero todo eso reflejaba felicidad y si él era feliz yo lo era

_- Candy __al __fin __estas __en __casa_ – me dijo alegremente

_- Si __papá, __finalmente __pude __librarme__ de __Paty __y __ahora __soy__ toda __tuya_– platicamos mientras entrabamos, ya después buscaría mi maleta

Al entrar a ese departamento, el cual era sencillo, pero muy elegante, con su fachada de ladrillo, con varias ventanas que le daban una espectacular iluminación y de 2 niveles, era hermoso, para mi era como otro mundo, ya que mi padre tenia una mezcla de todo, cosas relacionadas con el viñedo llamado "Je t'Aime"_2_ el cual era su negocio y era socio con el Sr. Steve Stevens y las cosas que guardaba de mama, como su mecedora y tantas cosas mas.

Mi padre de inmediato me condujo al comedor, donde pude apreciar que tenia la mesa servida, lista para el almuerzo, nos sentamos y comenzó la platica sobre como me fue en mi ultimo viaje y sobre mi actual reportaje, y le dije todo lo que oír, y yo le preguntaba como iba el negocio y el muy orgulloso me decía que perfecto. Ya mañana yo misma lo vería.

Cuando la comida termino, junto con mi pastel de chocolate, el cual fue el postre, acompañado por una copa de vino, ambos nos dirigimos a la sala, en lo que yo me sentaba en el piso, mi papa fue por algo, al llegar me acompaño en el piso, teníamos esa vieja costumbre, y me mostro lo que traiga consigo, y me pude evitar ponerme melancólica, ya que era el álbum que mi papa había hecho con todos mis reportajes, desde mis inicios en la universidad hasta ahora, y me decía que cuando llegara ahí la ultima edición de la revista incluiría el nuevo.

El álbum consistía cada hoja de la revista cuidadosamente cortada y empaquetada en una bolsa plástica de las que se usan para cartapacio y cocido a mano, era algo sumamente elegante, mi papa lo atesoraba. El cual me hubiera gustado que mi mama viera, pero ella había muerto cuando yo tenia 8 años, por un tiempo quise estudiar música como ella, pero luego encontré mi talento en las letras, y ahora era reportera.

Mi papa se dio cuenta de mi cambio de humor y comenzó a platicarme de varias cosas para animarme, mientras amos terminábamos nuestro pastel y la copa de vino, me comento una idea

_- Sabes __Candy, __estaba __pensando __en __remodelar __nuestra __cabaña, __¿tu __que__ piensas? _– vaya eso si que no lo había pensado

_- La __verdad __seria __muy __buena __idea, __ya __que __la __ultima __vez __que __la __vi __ya __estaba __bastante __maltratada __y __para __que __no __sufra __mas __seria __lo __mejor_ – lo que menos quería era que esa casa dejara de existir

_- Si __lo __se, __también __pensando __que __en un __futuro __cercano __será __tu__ hogar, __junto __el __viñedo, __debemos __cuidarla_ – cuando mi padre dijo esto, recordé mi promesa de cuando me casara viviría ahí, pero no sabia cuando seria eso - _solo __que __me __gustaría __no __cambiarla __tanto,__ si __modernizar __lo __necesario, __pero __en __si __que __conserve __la __misma __esencia __y __no __se __a __quien __podría __buscar__ para __hacer __eso_

_- Estoy __de __acuerdo __papá, __déjame__ ver __que __te __puedo __averiguar__ – _debido a mi medio seria fácil encontrar a alguien

_- Hablando __de __tu __futuro, __dime __pequeña __¿alguien __ya __robo __tu __corazón?__ – _no pude evitar ruborizarme, entre nosotros había mucha confianza, pero ese tema siempre me daba cosa tratarlo con el

_- Aun __no __papá, __a __veces __pienso __que __tal __vez __este __destinada __a __estar __sola__ – _le dije sincera ya que solo me topaba con hombres que no querían compromiso, por eso había dejado de buscar

_- Candy __no __digas __eso, __ya __veras __que __él __esta __ahí __afuera __esperándote, __solo __debes __estar __atenta __para __reconocerlo__ – _él siempre me motivaba, ya que estaba seguro que encontraría el amor y tendría una hermosa familia como la nuestra, solo espero tenga razón y pronto pueda encontrar a esa persona

_- Eso __espero __papa_ - para mi sorpresa por un momento pensé en Terruce pero aleje ese pensamiento, estaba segura que así como llego se iría, no valía la pena hacerme falsas ilusiones

* * *

Por un instinto de liberación este sábado decidí viajar al lugar donde crecí, Lakewood, era un hermoso poblado a las afueras de la ciudad, seria un viaje del mismo día, ya que mi padre estaba de viaje y yo tenia mucho trabajo pendiente, pero necesita estar en lugar tranquilo para pensar tantas cosas y tomar una decisión.

Hace poco que había amanecido y la carretera estaba vacía, disfrutaba plenamente de la velocidad, pero no del aire, ya que llevaba el carro cerrado, porque mi querido Clin iba dormido y no quería que ninguno de los dos pescáramos un resfriado o algo por el estilo.

Como a eso de las 10 de la mañana llegue a Lakewood, baje un poco la velocidad, pero no vi calles, ni parques, menos las casas antiguas que tanto me gustaban, solo conduje a mi destino, cuando comencé a divisarlo, me sentí contento, ese lugar siempre me daba mucha paz, parquee el automóvil y desperté a mi amigo, con Clin en brazos descendí y subí la colina que se me presentaba ante mi.

Mientras ascendía me di cuenta que Clin ya estaba mas que despierto, así que deje que saltara de mis brazos para que el solo hiciera el recorrido, quien ni lento ni perezoso busco el imponente árbol que estaba en la cima, lo escalo sin dificultad, y lo perdí de vista, le caía bien hacer ejercicio, ya que cada vez lo veía mas gordito.

Al llegar a la cima no pude evitar suspirar, había llegado, desde pequeño para mi esta colina fue mi refugio, al cual acudía cuando estaba alegre, triste, sin mencionar que aquí sucedió uno de los momentos mas felices de mi vida, conocí a Candy, pero también venia cuando debía pensar o tomar decisiones, como ahora y esta vez no seria la excepción, hoy mas que nunca debía decidir que hacer, tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza, pero lo que mas pensaba era lo dicho por mi padre. Justamente habíamos hablado la noche del día en que llame a Candy para lo de la entrevista

**-Flash Back-**

_- Hola __Terruce_– escuche la voz de mi padre por el teléfono – _te__ llamo __desde __el __departamento,__ para __decirte __que __llegue __bien, __como __quieres __que __te __diga __cada __uno __de __mis __movimientos, __me __estoy __reportando_ – se que a él le molestaba, pero ya no era un joven y me gustaba estar pendiente, para prevenir cualquier cosa, mas cuando viajaba Londres – _y__ que __regreso __la __otra __semana, __bueno __eso __espero, __cualquier __cosa __te __aviso_

_- Esta __bien __papá __me __alegro __que__ llegaras __bien, __éxito __en __tus __negocios, __por__ favor __avísame __cuando __vengas __para __ir __por __ti __al __aeropuerto_ – no me gusta que tome taxi

_- No __es __necesario __que __me __cuides __tanto, __soy __algo __mayor __pero __aun __no __estoy __tan__ viejo, __puedo __valerme __por __mi __mismo__ – _me dijo molesto_ – __lo __que __deberías __de __hacer __en __lugar__ de __estar __pendiente __de __mi, __es __buscando __a __la __madre __de __mis __nietos, __mira __que __el __reloj __avanza __y__ no __quiero __irme __de __este __mundo __sin __conocerlos __y __ante __todo __quiero __dejarte __en __buenas __manos_– no dejaba de recordármelo cada vez que podía – _ya __estas __en __edad __de __casarte __así __que __quiero __verte __haciendo __algo __mas __que __trabajar_

_- Tienes __razón __papá, __es __hora __que __encuentre __a __mi __compañera,__ creo __que __la __pediré __por __catalogo__ – _lo interrumpí en su interminable discurso y al no escucharlo supe que lo sorprendí ya que siempre esquivaba ese tema, había pasado por tantas cosas, que no me interesaba buscar pareja, pero eso no impidió que le pusiese una pequeña connotación de sarcasmo

_- Claro __haciendo __de __lado __tu __sarcasmo,__ me__ alegra __escucharte__ decir __eso__ –_ su voz se escuchaba emocionado – _se __lo __que __piensas __de __las __mujeres __y __que __solo __les __importa__ lo __material, __pero __estoy __seguro __que __por __ahí __esta __ella __y __no __te __has __dado __cuenta__ – _puede que tenga razón, lo intentaría

_- Esta __bien, __papá, __puede __ser__ que __cuando __regreses __te __sorprenda__ y __el __paquete __con __una __novia __ya __este __aquí__–_ le dije bromeando

_- Eso __espero__ –_ por su tono él no bromeaba – _bueno_ _hijo,__ si __pensabas __ir __a __la __casa, __tu __sabes __que __aun que __no __este __yo __puedes __llegar, __ya __que __no __esta __de __mas __salir __de __ese __trajín __en __el __que __vives __y __si __vas, __en __tu __cuarto __deje __la__ caja __con __los __libros __que__ me __pediste __que __te __buscara,__ me __costo __pero __encontré __todos__ – _había olvidado eso, mi padre era único

_- Gracias papá, la verdad si estaba pensando ir, y ahora que me dices eso, con mas razón iré. Por favor cuídate y no lo olvides me llamas cuando regreses_

_- Hasta luego hijo, nos vemos_

_- Adiós __papa__ – _mi padre era un hombre muy reservado, yo era muy parecido a él, entonces no necesitábamos decir palabras afectuosas, sabíamos que nos queríamos

**-Flash Back End-**

Mientras observaba el paisaje al pie de la colina, el pueblo siendo bañado por la luz del sol de la mañana, una vista extraordinaria, recordaba que con el paso de los años me había topado con muchos tipos mujeres, pero yo deseaba y quería una familia como lo fuimos mis padres y yo, desde hace un tiempo dude en que lo lograría, pero como decía mi padre, Stear y Al si no lo intentaba puede ser que me perdiera de todo lo que soñaba, y ahora al encontrarme con Candy ese sentimiento resurgió, ya que ella fue mi primer amor…

Después de analizar mi sentir experimentado estos días, concluí que me confusión fue a raíz del hecho de volverla a ver y de lo que fue, pero solo era eso, no era que ese viejo sentimiento siguiera ahí, simplemente fue que no esperaba volver a verla, ya era hora de cerrar completamente ese capitulo

_- Si __tan __solo __no __hubieras __dicho, __lo __que __dijiste __todo __seria __diferente, __yo __habría __tomado __otras __decisiones, __pero __como __dicen __por __algo __pasan __las __cosas __y __tal __vez __nuestro __destino __no __era __estar __juntos, __y __ahora __que __nos __encontramos __es __solo __para __dejarnos __ver, __que __lo __mejor __fue __tal __como __todo __paso, __y__ ahora __podemos __seguir __adelante, __no __te __guardo__ rencor, __fuiste __una __parte __muy __importante __de __mi __vida, __y__ siempre __será __así__ – _le dije esto por medio del viento, siendo una forma de sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro – _es__ hora __de __dejar __ir __el __pasado __y __decirnos __adiós, __de __todo __corazón __deseo __que __seas __muy __feliz_– al terminar de decirlo me sentí mejor y respire tranquilo, quería disfrutar mas tiempo del paisaje, pero todavía tenia que pasar a mi vieja casa y en Chicago me esperaba mucho trabajo

Me quede un rato observado el paisaje, recordando tantas cosas vividas, pero al ver como el sol seguía su curso, entendí que se me hacia tarde, sino quería regresar tan noche a la ciudad, me di la vuelta y con un silbido llame a Clin, quien no tardo en bajar del árbol, juntos descendimos y abordamos el carro, después de un trecho no tan largo llegamos al que siempre seria me hogar, le dije a Clin que me esperara en el carro, no me tardaría.

Rápidamente atravesé el jardín sin prestarle mucha atención, otro día lo vería mas tranquilamente, abrí la puerta, recorrí rápidamente la sala y subí por las escaleras, para llegar a mi vieja habitación, la cual estaba tal como la deje antes de partir al extranjero para estudiar. No quise observarla con atención porque sabia que los recuerdos regresarían y no tenia tiempo para ello, me acerque a la cama y vi la caja que mi padre me dijo y hasta arriba observe mi vieja bitácora la cual era un libro con una cubierta forrada de cuero y hojas cocidas a mano ya con un aspecto un tanto avejetado, por un momento dude en llevármelo, pero luego me dije que no seria mala revivir ciertas cosas, entonces lo lleve conmigo, salí de mi habitación y baje rápidamente, cerré bien la puerta, metí la caja a la cajuela y aborde al automóvil, esta había sido una visita rápida pero me había ayudado enormemente.

* * *

Mientras observaba como el sol indicaba que ya era medio día, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había visto hace un rato, estaba sentada en el árbol de mi colonia favorita, la cual era testigo de muchas cosas, desde mi niñez.

Luego de visitar el viñedo a primera hora por la mañana inclusive había un poco de neblina en el ambiente, y que papá le tocara quedarse para ver algunos asuntos decidí visitarla y como siempre hacia subí mi querido árbol, tenia conmigo el álbum de mis reportajes, mientras releía cada uno, a eso de media mañana vi como un joven junto a un coati subían por la colina, pero nunca pude ver el rostro del hombre debido a que las ramas y en buena parte la niebla me lo impidieron, pero si pude ver cuando el coati escalaba el árbol, tanta fue su carrera que se asusto al verme que estuvo a punto de caer lo detuve y lo lleve a mis brazos, pero cuando lo vi bien me pareció conocido y al sentir la plaquita y leerla pude constatar que era Clin, el también me reconoció y me saludo lamiéndome la cara, no entendía que hacia ahí, pero luego comprendí que seguro el joven que ahora estaba en la cima observando el paisaje era su dueño, me pareció buena idea bajar para conocerlo, pero de pronto pude escuchar como el joven comenzaba un monologo haciendo que me estremeciera, ya que sin saber porque cada palabra iba dirigida a una persona y una idea loca cruzo veloz por mi cabeza… que esas palabras se dirigían a mi, eso era imposible pero eso sentí, él nunca dijo algún nombre pero por lo que decía era lógico pensar que las palabras eran dedicadas a una mujer, que ahora dejaba ir, y la verdad eso me hizo sentir una forma que muy extraña y melancólica, mientras analizaba lo escuchado y mi sentir, llego a mis oídos un silbido haciendo que Clin, quien se encontraba en mis brazos me lamiera en forma de despedida para luego bajar raídamente, dejándome sola con miles de preguntas en mi mente.

* * *

El calendario marcaba que nos faltaba poco para llegar a octubre, el tiempo había pasado volando, hace poco que mi vida se había vuelto una montaña rusa, pero había podido controlarla, que ni cuenta me había dado por estar absorto en los distintos proyectos, luego de conseguir nuevamente mi paz mental todo había vuelto a la normalidad y me sentía mejor que nunca.

Estando en la mesa de dibujo deje lo que estaba haciendo, y me pare acercándome al balcón salí a tomar un poco de aire, llevaba toda la mañana modificando lo que la señora Miller me había solicitado, ya que hoy teníamos reunión, mientras despejaba mi mente, sentí como una mano era colocada en mi hombro, al voltearme me di cuenta que era Al

_- Al, __que __gusto __que __visites __mi __humilde __morada_– ninguno de los 2 éramos muy asiduos de visitar la oficina del otro, debido a que cada uno tenia su organización, mas que todo nos miramos cuando todos los días almorzamos juntos para ver todos los proyectos – _¿qué__ te __trae __por __acá?__ – _le pregunte mientras me soltada y se recostada de frente en la barandilla

_- Bueno, __pues __conociéndote __como __te __conozco, __estoy __seguro __que __se __te __olvido __hacer __algo, __que __deberías __haber __hecho __hace __2__ semanas_– me extraño que dijera eso, ya que estaba al día con mis proyectos, incluso estábamos viendo para comenzar a trabajar en varios nuevos, fruncí el seño, pero antes que le expusiera que estaba equivocado, puso algo ante mi rostro, y pude reconocer que era una revista y lo mire contrariado, pero Al no dijo nada solo me la entrego, entendiendo que debía saber de que se trataba la tome y poniendo atención a la portada reconocí que era una magnifica foto del teatro del señor Hataway, entonces leí el nombre y entendí todo, era la ultima edición de Espejismo, en la cual hablaba de nosotros, rápidamente voltee a ver a mi amigo – _la __verdad __debo __de__ decir __que __estoy __mas __que __contento __con __ese __articulo, __fue __maravilloso, __justo __lo __que __queríamos, __y __respetando __tus __condiciones,__ Candy __es __maravillosa_– para ser sincero me molesto que se expresara así de ella, ese tono lo conocía, pero antes que pudiera decir algo él me dijo - _a __ti __¿que __te __pareció?_– ahí comprendí a lo que se refería

_- Tienes __razón, __no __lo __he __leído __y __debo __decir __que __es __un__s gran __falta, __por que __estoy __seguro __que __Paty __esperaba __que __hace __mucho __le __dijera __que __me __había __parecido, __y__ debe __estar __molesta,__ ya __que __ella __tampoco __ha __llamado_– fui honesto, nada ganaba con mentir

_- Como __tu __has __dicho, __tu __amiga, __debe __estar __mas __que __molesta, __hace __mucho __te __lo __quería __decir, __per o__pensé __que __tu __mismo __debías __hacerlo, __pero __me __equivoque, __ahora __léelo __y __llama __a __Paty __antes __que __pierdas __algo __mas __que __su __amistad, __ya __que __tu __silencio __lo __puede __interpretar __como __disgusto_– si hacemos de lado su pequeña broma tenia toda la razón, así que comencé a pasar las hojas para buscar el articulo, pero en eso el intercomunicador sonó, así que tuve que atender la llamada de Emma

_- Arq. __Grandchester__ la __señorita __Layla __Miller __ha __llegado_ – ese nombre no se sonaba, pero antes que dijera algo Emma prosiguió - _Es __la __hija __de__ la __señora __Miller, __que __viene __a __su __cita_– ahora entendía

_- Bien __Emma __hazla __pasar__ – _me voltee para ver a Al – _disculpa __amigo, __tendremos __que __dejar __esto __para __el __almuerzo__ – _Albert solo negó con la cabeza y se fue, yo deje la revista sobre la mesa, la verdad si deseaba ver que escribió Candy, pero el trabajo era el trabajo.

Mientras tomaba los planos de la mesa y los dejaba en la mesa que tenia delante de los sillones, en mi opinión era mas cómodo evaluar ahí, escuche que tocaban la puerta di el pase, y pude ver como se abría para darme la visión de una joven de unos 25 años, de pelo castaño claro, liso sin adorno, vestía un traje sastre de pantalón color chocolate, con una blusa de seda negra, se vía muy elegante, tenia unos hermosos ojos amielados grandes y cubiertos por unas espesas pestañas, de boca media, pero muy linda, debía de reconocer que era hermosa, mi escudriño se podría tomar como tardado, pero lo hice rápido, a tiempo para saludarla

_- Buenos __días __señorita __Miller__ – _camine hacia ella, para tomarle la mano

_- Buen __día __arquitecto __Grandchester__ –_ con la mano le indique que me siguiera y tomamos asiento en cada sillón frente a la mesa – _se__ que __se __preguntara __por que __mi __madre __no __vino, __pero __tenia __asuntos__ que__ atender, __y__ pues __como_ _yo __seré __la __encargada __del __museo, __y__ estoy __al __tanto __de __todo, __no __habrá __ningún __problema_– me dijo con una voz dulce y amable, todo lo contrario a la mama, que era una coqueta en el modo mas cortes que se pueda decir.

_- Me parece perfecto, entonces veamos si le parecen los cambios _

Así nos enfrascamos en un platica sobre formas, circulaciones, iluminación, ventilación, hasta que ya todo quedo perfecto, listo para comenzar a trabajar, pero al mismo tiempo pude apreciar que Layla era una mujer por mas que encantadora y me nació el deseo de conocerla mejor, y eso podría pasar debido que a partir de hoy con ella me entendería para todo lo relacionado con el museo.

Listo para seguir trabajando, me enfoque a hacerlo.

* * *

Mis vacaciones habían terminado, por lo cual teniendo la información necesaria, me estaba preparando para hacer mi siguiente articulo, debía viajar, pero solo era a otra ciudad cercana, por lo cual estaba contenta, ya que uno se cansa de viajar, pero desde hace días tenia una incertidumbre que me propuse aclararla ese día, así que salí de mi oficina hacia la de Paty.

Cuando llegue estaba hablando por teléfono, pero solo pude escuchar como se despedía de la persona al otro lado de la línea, así que entre y me senté al lado de ella, ya que estaba en los sillones

_- Candy __que __gusto __verte, __justamente __estaba __pensando __en __ti, __debemos __hablar, __pero __primero __dime __a __que __vienes_– tenia su sonrisa misteriosa

_- Bien, __pues __veras, __me __quede __con __la __duda, __si __al __arquitecto__ Grandchester __le __había __gustado __el __articulo, __ya __que __han __pasado __3__ semanas __y__ no __has __dicho __nada__ – _ella solo negó con la cabezo sonriendo

_- Entiendo, no te he dicho nada, no porque no quisiera, sino que no había sabido nada hasta ayer _

_- ¿Hasta __ayer?_– no lo podía creer

_- Si, __veras __como __a __él __eso __no __le __agrada, __pues __hasta __hace __unos __días __me __llamo __para __disculparse __por __no__ hablar __antes __y __ayer me dijo que __el __articulo __le __parecía __perfecto, __que __estaba __muy__ agradecido __contigo __por __él, __incluso __me __dijo __que __te __llamaría __para __agradecerte __él __mismo,__ pero __no __esperes __que __sea __pronto, __él __abarca __mucho, __y __se__ desconcentra __de __otras __cosas_- escuchar eso me emociono mucho, le había puesto todo mi empeño para hacerlo perfecto y me alegraba que Terruce lo tomara así, Paty me siguió diciendo - _pero __tranquila __le __encanto, __incluso __tuve __el __agrado __de __decirle, __que __debido __a__ ese __articulo, __la __edición __de __septiembre, __fue __un __rotundo __éxito, __se __vendieron __todos __los __ejemplares, __y __todos __los __comentarios __que __nos __han __llegado __es __gracias __a __ti __y __a __Espacio__ Traslucido_– escuchar eso me emociono mas

_- ¿En__serio __Paty?_- me alegraba mucho por ellos

_- Si __amiga,__ así __que __felicidades, __cada __día __demuestras __que __eres __la __mejor_– con ese comentario me sonroje, yo no lo consideraba de esa forma, e intente decirlo pero Paty no me dejo – _tu __eres __la__ mejor __Candy, __acéptalo_– sabiendo que llevaba las de perder solo sonreí – _y__ debido __a __esto __quiero __que __celebremos, __por __eso __mañana __tu __y __yo __cenaremos __a __las __8__ de __la __noche__ en __nuestro __restaurante __favorito_

_- Me __parece __bien__ – _dije contenta – _ya__ que __todo __esto __no __es __solo __triunfo __mío __sino __de __todo __Espejismo_– Paty solo me abrazo, ningún triunfo era solo mío, era de la revista, ya que no solo yo la hacia, y el merito también era de Paty

* * *

Finalmente había leído el articulo, me tarde 3 semanas pero lo hice y estaba mas que satisfecho, Candy era grandiosa, manejo la información de un modo, que no lo podía creer, hablaba de todo y la parte de mi vida privada fue tan sutil, que me sorprendió, ya que dijo muchas cosas incluso menciono que era de la nobleza inglesa, no se como lo supo, pero lo hizo de una forma muy discreta que eso era lo que mas recordaba

"**Juntos son una creación divina, Albert Andrew es el príncipe que toda mujer sueña, **

**Pero Terruce Grandchester es el duque de nuestro corazón"**

Lo que mas incertidumbre me causaba es que uso la palabra "nuestro" ya que eso quería decir que ella se incluía y debía admitir que eso hacia que nuevamente mi corazón latiera desbocado, haciendo que deseara verla y ver si nuestra historia tiene continuación, pero al mismo tiempo no quería arriesgarme, pero lo dicho por Albert me tenia confundido, y eso era que podía tenerla como amiga, no había necesidad de mesclar el pasado con el presente, y era cierto, pero una cosa era pensarlo y otra hacerlo, pero lo estaba considerando.

Por el momento estaba tranquilo ya que Paty no se molesto, me comprendió incluso me invito a cenar mañana a las 8 de la noche a su restaurante favorito con motivo de celebrar, debido a que me conto que la edición había sido un éxito y como yo era participe, quería que celebráramos, le dije que Albert también debía ir, pero ella me dijo que quería celebrar no tanto por la empresa sino que yo al fin me había abierto para dar la entrevista y eso solo podía ser entre amigos, y tuve que admitir que me parecía bien, sino es capaz que Albert pasa toda la noche intentando conquistar a Paty, así que acepte gustoso.

Pronto llego la noche de nuestra cena, me encontraba ingresando al restaurante Girl & The Goat_3_, siendo honesto el nombre no me daba buena espina, pero algo debía de tener para que a Paty le gustara y cuando llegue reconocí que era agradable, moderno, pero con una bella iluminación y con un simplicidad exquisita. Dije el nombre de la reservación y me condujeron a mi mesa, pudiendo ver que Paty ya se encontraba ahí, ambos éramos más que puntuales.

Antes de tomar asiento, me acerque a ella para saludarla, al ocupar mi lugar pude ver que como siempre había pedido nuestro vino favorito Sweet Candy´s, el nombre era curioso, y hasta esa noche me di cuenta que me recordaba a alguien, irónica coincidencia, pero lo ignore; no era uno de los mas conocido, pero desde que lo probé gracias a Paty, me encanto y cuando nos reuníamos no podía faltar; aunque ahora me pregunto como es que Paty hace para tener siempre una dotación de este vino. Ya lo he buscado en muchos lugares y es muy difícil de conseguir. Tendre que sacarle la información de quien es su proveedor. Bueno ya estando ambos cómodos comenzó la conversacion, siempre platicamos antes de ordenar

_- Terry, __si__no __es __así __no __te __dejas __ver_– me reprocho, la verdad a pesar de ser muy buenos amigos nos mirábamos poco

_- Disculpa __Paty, __pero __tu __sabes __como __es __mi __vida, __por __cierto __¡Luces __hermosa! __Estas __usando__ lentillas __de __contacto __¿verdad?_– mientras intentaba ser perdonado me servía mi copa de vino y la de Paty – _se__ que __no __es __excusa, __pero __a __veces __el __trabajo __me __absorbe __tanto, __que __olvido __lo __demás_– tanto ella, como los chicos sabían bien eso

_- Lo __se, __lo __se, __y __tienes __razón __alguien __me__ convenció __de __usarlas. __Y __no __es __necesario __que __utilices __esas __tácticas __de __casanova __conmigo, __recuerda __que __conozco __tus __maneras, __pero __ahora __al __menos __había __un __motivo __para __saber __del __otro __y __ni __así __hiciste __lo __posible __para __comunicarte, __sino __hasta __3 __semanas __después_– no estaba molesta, pero sabia que no iba dejar de reprocharme y estaba en su derecho

_- Me__ disculpo __de __nuevo, __pero __como __dicen __mas __vale __tarde __que __nunca, __y__ acá __estamos, __mejor __digamos, __salud_– chocamos nuestras copas

_- Jajaja, __tienes __razón, __estas __perdonado, __pero __solo __por __hacer __de __esta __edición __una __de __las __mejores, __salud_– chocamos de nuevo nuestra copas

_- Pero __no __solo __es __gracias __a __mi, __también __es __merito __tuyo __y__ de __Candice_ – no quise usar el diminutivo para no levantar sospechas

_- Tienes toda la razón, Candy es maravillosa, su modo de trabajo es único _

_- Estoy __de __acuerdo, __no __me__ arrepiento __que __a __ella __le __haya __dado __mi __primera __entrevista_– la verdad era que solo ella podía cambiar todo y hacer de mi lo que quisiera y la entrevista era un vivo ejemplo

_- Eso __pude __ver, __ya __que __dijiste __todo, __incluso __lo __de __la __nobleza, __claro __pocas __personas __habrán __entendido, __pero __para__ serte __honesta __me__ sorprendió __como __te __abriste_– pensé que estaría más asombrada, pero al parecer lo tomaba ¿normal?

_- La __verdad __mi __intención __no __era __decir __tanto, __pero __todo __fluyo __y __con __lo __de __la __nobleza, __veras __eso __no __se __lo __dije __yo, __no __se __como __lo __supo __pero __no __me __molesto __ese __detalle, __al __contrario __me __agrado __la __forma __en __que __lo __utilizo__ – _no pude evitar sonreír al recordar la frase, Paty también sonrió, pero de forma misteriosa, eso me decía que me estaba perdiendo de algo

_- Interesante, Candy me sorprende cada día mas, no se como lo hace, para con ella todos ponen su historia completa en sus manos, por eso es que sus artículos son especiales_

_- Ahora __comprendo, __porque __ella __me __entrevisto __y__ no __tu_– Paty sabia muchas cosas de mi, unas por de primera mano y otras por terceros pero al final no todas, pero ahora con el articulo sabia mucho mas.

_- Exacto, __quería __que __te __sintieras __cómodo, __pero __no __por __amistad, __además __algo __me__ decía, __que __a __mi __no __me __dirías __mas __de __lo __que __ya __sabia, __y__ con __ella, __estaba __segura __no __habría __ningún __problema__ – _me dijo con su sonrisa picara

_- No __te __equivocaste, __con __ella __fue __mara__… _- no pude continuar, fui interrumpido por una suave voz que me pareció familiar

_- Paty, __perdón __la __demora __pero __ya __estoy __aquí_– poco a poco busque la dueña de esa voz y de pronto la vi, era ella, mi dulce tormento, estaba hermosa, casual pero hermosa, por un momento creí que mi mente esta jugando conmigo, pero Paty me corroboro que no era así

_- No __te __preocupes __Candy, __rara __vez __llegas __a __tiempo, __pero __tranquila __no __hemos __ordenado__ –_ le decía a mi amiga, mientras la rubia se sentaba, hasta ese momento me percate que habían 3 servicios, no entendía porque Paty había omitido decirme que vendría – _recuerdas__ a __Terruce __Grandchester, __verdad __Candy_– al decir eso pude ver como ella retiraba la vista de la botella de vino para ver donde Paty le indicaba, al verme se sorprendió, yo que estaba mas recuperado me obligue a hablar, esperando que mi amiga no haya notado mi perturbación

_- Buenas __noches __Candice_ - la tutee recordando nuestro trato, ella salió de su estupor y con una linda sonrisa me respondió

_- Buenas __noches __Terruce, __es __un __placer __volver __a __verte_– me dijo algo coqueta, no lo podía tomar a mal, ella era así

_- El __placer __es __mío_– también le sonreí coqueto, viendo la situación aprovecharía la ocasión para ver si podemos ser amigos, veo que tiene la intención de tomar la botella para servirse, así haciendo gala de mi caballerosidad, no deje que lo hiciera – _permite_ – le dije mientras tomaba de sus manos la botella y tome su copa, no pude evitar sentir un escalofrió cuando nuestros dedos se rozaron

_- Gracias_– me dijo algo tímida, para luego beber de la copa que ya le había entregado, sin saber como nos perdimos en nuestra miradas, al menos así fue para mi, y lo sentí como una eternidad, hasta que Paty carraspeo y cortamos el contacto

_- Bueno __me __alegra __ver __que __a __ninguno __de __los __dos __les __moleste __que __haya __invitado __al __otro_– ambos la observamos – _se__ que __les __extraña __que __no __les __haya __dicho __nada __pero __cuando __quede __con __Terry __no __estaba __segura __de __que __Candy __viniera, __y__ cuando __invite__ a __Candy, __la __verdad __amigo, __referente __a__ ti, __pensé __que __podía __pasar __lo __mismo __de __la __ultima __vez __que __quedamos_– lo recordaba bien, a ultima hora me toco cancelar, porque me toco viajar fuera de la cuidad por un proyecto – _y __pues_– no deje que terminara

_- Tranquila __Paty, __para __mi __esta __bien, __que __compartamos __los __3, __al __fin __de __al __cabo__ – _ volteo a ver a mi pecosa - _Candy__ fue __quien __hizo __el __articulo, __en __ese __caso __es __justo __que __celebremos __todos, __entonces __disfrutemos __la __velada_– ambas sonrieron

_- Perfecto_ – celebro Paty – _entonces __antes __de __todo __brindemos_– acto seguido juntamos nuestras copas para los 3 decir "salud"

_- Candy, __debo __decirlo __la __cosecha __de __1984 __me__ sigue __pareciendo __la __mejor, __¿no __lo __crees __también,__ Terruce?__ – _dijo Paty luego de acabar su copa, me extraño que no usara el diminutivo, pero lo ignore

_- Tienes __toda __la __razón __Paty, __pero __por __tu __comentario __asumo __que, __a __ti __Candy __¿también __te __gusta __este __vino?_– no podía creer esta coincidencia, antes de responderme, sonrió de una forma que no supe interpretar

_- Veras Terruce, este vino es mi favorito, y pues estoy algo informada sobre el, y se que el dueño dice que esa cosecha fue la mejor debido a que ese año nació su única hija, y por ella le puso el nombre_

_- Pues __para __que __veas, __yo __también __se __eso, __lo __único __que __no __he __podido __averiguar __y __al __parecer __nadie, __es __quien __esa __hija __que __inspiro __este__ vino__ – _la verdad no entendía como nadie sabia eso

_-¿Y __de __verdad __quisieras __saber__ eso,__Terruce?__ – _me pregunto Paty

_- Desde hace mucho que quiero saberlo, pero con eso que el creador desde hace mucho no se presenta en publico y no usa su nombre solo sus iniciales, y por tiempo pues deje de investigar y solo me dedique a disfrutar_

_- Interesante__ – _me dijo Candy_-__ siendo __así __te __contare __un __secreto, __yo __se__ quien __es __la __hija_– abrí mis ojos sorprendido – ¿_quieres__ que__ te __diga?_

_- Por __su__puesto_– ante mi respuesta soltó una calidad carcajada, no me molesto, ya que no era burla, sino otra cosa que no comprendía

_- Esta __bien, __te __lo __diré, __esa __hija __soy __yo__ – _acaso había escuchado bien

_- ¿Tú?__ – _no podía creerlo y ambas se rieron algo fuerte al igual que explicaría el porque Paty mantiene una dotación permanente en su apartamento, como disfrutando mi ignorancia, pero no me molesto, ya que sin saberlo, en mi vida siempre hubo algo de ella y eso me alegro

_- Si, yo, mi padre es el creador de este vino, y por mi fue que Paty lo conoció _

_- Y por ella lo conocí yo – _la interrumpí_ - vaya esto era algo que nunca me imagine y Paty nunca lo menciono_

_- Lo __siento __amigo, __pero __no __me __pareció __necesario __hasta __este __momento __ahora __ya__ lo __sabes_– se disculpo mi amiga

_- Bueno no importa, ahora... _

_- Disculpen __¿están __listos __para __ordenar?__ – _me interrumpió el camarero, haciendo que ordenamos y nos sumergimos en una velada maravillosa

La cena transcurrió amena y ambientada por la encantadora risa pecosa, ya que estábamos compartiendo anécdotas y me agrado saber mas cosas de ella, mientras estuvimos separados y me comporte como no lo hacia hace mucho, como yo mismo y disfrute del momento, mientras mi corazón me decía que claro que podíamos ser amigos y con el tiempo desearía algo mas.

_- Basta __Terry, __por __favor __no __sigas, __mira __que__ esa __vergüenza __no __quiero __volver__ a __recordarla_ – me decía Paty, mientras Candy y yo nos carcajeábamos, haciendo imposible degustar nuestro postre, la velada había sido fantástica, mientras yo me seguía riendo, escuche como Candy murmuraba algo que me confundió

_- ¿Terry? __¿Eres __tu__ Terry?_ – por un segundo quede en shock ¿acaso me había recordado?

_- Decías __Candy__ –_ la motive a que hablara, pero por unos segundos no dijo nada

_- Perdón, __solo __divague al escuchar tu nombre, __simplemente__ creí__ que __tu __podías __ser __alguien __que __una __vez __conocí, __pero __es __imposible_- ¿Cómo que era imposible?

_- ¿A quién te recordó Candy? – le pregunto Paty_

_- Olvídenlo, __olvídenlo, __mejor__ Terry, __¿Te__ puedo __decir __Terry?_

- _Seguro - _quise gritarle que no, pero mi maldita boca me traiciono

- _Terry_ _sígueme contando, que dijo tu papa sobre la carta de amor anónima que le mando Paty_

- _Bueno lógicamente supo que era ella…._

Molesto pero sin que se notara, seguí relatando la historia, pero ahora mi corazón que hace minutos, rebozaba de alegría y esperanza, esta molesto, mas que molesto, ya que como podía ella pensar que era imposible que el Terry que ella recuerda, ya que al parecer cree recordarlo bien, no somos el mismo, eso solo me demuestra, que su recuerdos esta ese Terry que solamente elevo su ego, y no dejaría que eso volviera a ocurrir, estaba decidido, ella y yo no podíamos ser amigos.

Continuara…..

* * *

G: empieza a hablar tú que esta vez no me disculpare…

D.D: Bien, Bien ¡Entendí esa indirecta! Bueno acá estamos después de 8 meses, ya se que dirán y a estos que les pasa y nos disculpamos enormemente, la intención no es esa (G: eso dice ella), Haciendo caso omiso al comentario sigamos… pero entre tiempo, reorganización de ideas todo se aplazo

G: Lo aplazaste tú, querrás decir… ¬¬

D.D: Shhhhh, ejme bien como decía, disculpen, pero trataremos que ya no sea si, esperamos que este capitulo les haya gustado, sabemos que todavía no esta claro todo, pero verán que pronto todo cambiara

G: Así es, poco a poco entenderán mejor al "duque". Esperando que mi amiga cumpla su palabra y no divague tanto, nos despedimos, hasta la próxima

D.D: Espera debemos responder los reviews

G: Cierto, bien veamos

**Neoyorquina: **Nos tardamos en actualizar, lo sentimos, pero esperamos te siga gustando la historia y nos sigas acompañando

**Betty: **Bueno no diriamos miedoso, nerviso si, pero ya poco a poco entenderas el porque, ojala nos sigas acompañando, perdon por la tardanza, entendemos que molestas, pero ya nos estamos cordinando mejor.

**MeLiNiTa: **Esperamos tambien te guste este capitulo, tarde pero seguro, y si seguiras viendo a Stear.

**Parnaso: **Que bueno que te guste, ojala nos sigas acompañando.

**Jennifer Herandez: **Ojala te sigamos dejando picada, poco a poco todo agarrara forma.

**Lupita Iasis: **Perdon por la demora, la idea no es esa pero paso, trataremos de apurarnos mas, espeo te guste este cap, ya poco a poco entenderas todo.

**Melody: **No te preocupes pronto entenderas todo, tu tranquila. Si lo sabemos, somos unos barbaros, mil perdones, pero ya veras que ahora nos iremos mas rapido. Ojala nos sigas acompañando.

G: Muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus visitas, prometemos apurarnos, claro si mi amiga no desaparece tanto

D.D: Quien habla, ahora si hasta la proxima, que sera pronto

G: Nos vemos...

Los amigos se retiran, pero se puedo oír una pequeña riña

D.D: Ya te he dicho que no me eches de cabeza, grr, me frustras

G: Pero solo dije la verdad, así que te aguantas

D.D: A veces eres insoportable, mejor me voy con Terry

G: Quien habla, murmura pero ella lo ignora vilmente

**Duchess Di / Dayana y Gehirn**

* * *

**Glosario:  
**

1 Tabla Yeso: Paredes de yeso-cartón con aditivos especiales.

2 Je t'Aime: te quiero en francés

3 Girl & The Goat, Cocina Americana, Ubicado en: 809 W Randolph St, Chicago, IL 60607. .com/


	4. Chapter 4

**CAMBIANDO DE PERSPECTIVA**

Aún era temprano por la mañana y sinceramente no pase una buena noche; aun me siento molesto por lo sucedido en la cena.

- _Soy un gran imbécil_- me repetía mientras caminaba por la acera frente a la empresa que fundamos, mientras trataba de olvidar lo mal que la pase en la velada anterior y en sucesión pasan muchas cosas por mi cabeza

Se siente tan lejano el día en que junto a Albert decidimos crear nuestra propia sociedad de diseño y construcción; sabíamos que no era algo fácil ya que hay muchas compañías de este tipo con más prestigio que la precede sin contar el hecho que aun somos muy jóvenes. Generalmente las personas valoran la experiencia y la miden por la edad de las personas.

Más sin embargo nos la arreglamos para que esto funcionara y henos aquí estamos de pie y con trabajos importantes que jamás me imagine llegar a ejecutar. Todo eso me demuestra que la vida es mucho más grande que cualquier cosa. Cuando era un adolescente nunca me imagine que todo esto llegase a ocurrir ni mucho menos el hecho que la Señorita Candy entrara de nuevo a mi vida.

- _Arrrrrgh… maldita sea cuando empiezo a pensar en algo mas ella viene a mi cabeza, soy tan idiota trayéndola de nuevo a mi mente_

Aun no puedo creer como han sucedido las cosas recientemente, empezando por el hecho que ella vino a mi ¡curioso cambio de papeles! Y supongo que el Karma se debe estar muriendo de un ataque de risa… dulce ironía que le encanta mofarse de los humanos. Esta vez no la tuve siquiera que buscar, por segunda ocasión se dio de la misma manera pero ahora me tocó a mí corresponder a la solicitud no sin antes negarme rotundamente y debí seguir en esa posición pero en parte lo hice para corresponder a la amistad que tengo con Paty. Y lo que más temía se convirtió en una realidad palpable; me sentí muy cómodo y seguro a su lado, especialmente durante la entrevista. Hable con ella de cosas que nunca antes me habría atrevido a mencionar. Simplemente me deje llevar pensando que podría ser algo especial y ayer solo me mostro su verdadera forma de ser…

Y finalmente… la dichosa cena a la que fui únicamente por medio de engaños de Paty porque sabía perfectamente que no la cancelaria, en toda nuestra amistad solo ha pasado una vez, y no sé porque pero tengo un mal presentimiento de porque lo hizo de esta forma. Pero lo que me molesta aún más es que haya tenido tontas esperanzas en ella y de nuevo se han derrumbado, porque la historia vuelve a repetirse…

-_ Debo tranquilizarme y dejar de pensar en esa persona o me volveré loco_ - trato de espabilarme antes de entrar a la oficina - _Terruce Grandchester ¡Eres un gran idiota por creer nuevamente en ella!_ - me dije a mi mismo antes de empujar la puerta de ingreso. Ya estaba aquí, qué más da entrar un poco más temprano. Bueno trata de lucir lo más tranquilo y sereno posible

- _¡Buen día Emma!_

- _¡A buen día arquitecto Grandchester!_

- _Dime Albert… ¿se encuentra en su desastre, digo oficina?_

- _Si está trabajando el amanecer o, puede existir la probabilidad de que no haya ido a dormir a su apartamento; con el uno nunca sabe_

_- Gracias Emma_

La puerta estaba semi abierta de modo que paso solo toco un poco a modo de anunciar mi ingreso. Y lo primero que escucho es…

-_ De verdad Terry pero que buen amigo eres… y no le hagas caso a mi sarcasmo – _fue su singular saludo

_- Buen día para ti también Al pero, ¿ummmm a que te refieres?_

_- Pues a que ayer por la noche fuiste a cenar con 2 chicas al mismo tiempo y no me enviaste invitación ¡y luego quien es el Casanova y mujeriego! Yo por lo menos salgo con una persona a la vez pero tú… sin comentarios_ – ¿Cómo se había enterado?

- _Tengo mis contactos_ – Dijo como si me hubiera leído la mente, no le tome importancia

- _Vamos no seas tan exagerado que no fue una cita romántica sino más bien…- _hago una pausa en la conversación –_ diría que una de negocios a la cual asistí por compromiso con Paty no por otra razón, y de haber sabido que todo iba a tomar un rumbo extraño no me habría parado por ese dichoso restaurante ni muerto_

-_ Por eso digo, yo debía de i_r – me dijo ofendido y tenía parte de razón, tal vez su presencia me habría ahorrado todo lo de anoche

- _En eso estoy de acuerdo, pero Paty me dijo que quería que solo fuera entre amigos y pues por una cosa u otra ustedes no se han conocido, entonces no quise presionar_ – ahí caí en cuenta - _¿Cuál es tu interés en particular para que quisieras ir?_ – estaba seguro que lo oyera no me iba a gustar

- _Nada tan solo que quería ver nuevamente a Candy, ella es una chica sorprendente lástima que tú no sabes eso porque saliste huyendo aquel día_ – ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que la respuesta no iba a ser nada agradable y justo eso… no me gusto

_- ¡De eso nada! Eso solo que no podía en ese preciso instante. Además ya conviví con la señorita en cuestión durante la entrevista lo suficiente, con lo que pude constatar en carne propia lo que dices; debo admitir que tienes toda la razón hay una chispa de luz en ella, todo lo que se acerca a ella se ilumina sonrisas y feli.._. – me detengo de golpe al percatarme de lo que estaba hablando esa vieja imagen suya que tengo en mi cabeza de cuando éramos unos chicos no se quiere ir, a pesar de lo que ocurrido. Por alguna razón tiendo a romantizar mis recuerdos y creo que con ella está ocurriendo lo mismo. Ok eres tan estúpido mejor cambia el rumbo de las cosas antes que se dé cuenta - _Mejor explícame ese interés tan repentino por ella_

- _No hay mucho que explicar en realidad, solo debo decir en mi defensa que aquel día pasamos un rato muy ameno inclusive fuimos a comer, entre platicas, bromas y risas me di cuenta que tenemos mucho en común… demasiado en común de modo que eso ha despertado mi fascinación para con ella._- expreso, y aunque yo me alejara de Candy, no quería a mi amigo cerca de ella

Pasados unos minutos de silencio un tanto incómodo para mi gusto, Albert empezó a hablar sobre un encargo, eso es bueno porque cambio el tema de conversación que empezaba a tener ciertas tonalidades ciertamente poco agradables.

- _Antes que lo vuelva a olvidar hace alrededor de 2 semanas vino de visita un señor llamado… emmm déjame buscar la tarjeta, a si ¡George T. White! Para encargarnos un trabajo de remodelación_

**-Flash Back-**

Escucho un ligero golpeteo en la puerta en la distancia, aun trato de ubicar en qué lugar me encuentro, me siento tan aturdido que veo la habitación y no logro reconocer absolutamente nada, y vuelvo a escuchar que alguien toca la puerta pero esta vez está acompañado de una voz, una de mujer, esperen… ¿… de mujer?

- _¡Disculpe! Arquitecto Andrew ¿puedo pasar?_

La voz que apenas y logro reconocer es de Emma, mientras ubico mi cerebro y trato de espabilarme.

_- Si Emma puedes pasar_

_- Disculpe si lo despierto Arquitecto…_

_- Albert, ya te lo he dicho mil veces puede llamarme Albert y si quieres algo más cariñoso puede ser Al. Pero dime que se te ofrece_ – ella solo se rio sonrojándose un poco, siempre jugábamos así

- _Pues hay un señor que desea verle, esta es su tarjeta_ - Extendiéndola hacia la dirección donde me encontraba

- _Se llama George T. White y dice que quiere hablar con el arquitecto Grandchester con usted porque tiene un proyecto que le gustaría que ustedes llevaran a cabo_

-_ Está bien puedes decirle que pase adelante_

- _Le diré que le puede atender pero… arquitecto creo que debería verse al espejo y arreglarse un poco que tiene una nota adhesiva en el rostro… Con su permiso_

Ehhhh, cuando me dice eso empiezo a explorarme el rosto con una de mis manos y efectivamente tenía un papel pegado a la mejilla sin contar que tengo la frente marcada con la forma de algunos elementos de oficina. Como estaba tan cansado que me quede dormido en el escritorio; es un mal hábito que tenemos en común con Terry. Cuando nos vemos obsesionados con algún proyecto no hay fuerza de dios que nos detenga hasta que lo damos por terminado; aunque eso no es siempre.

Muchas veces no vamos a nuestros apartamentos en una que otra ocasión y dormimos en las oficinas. Cuando contratamos a Emma justo en los primeros días de trabajo esta se asustó al encontrar a Terry durmiendo en un sofá de cuero negro que se encuentra en su área de trabajo, lo halló al entrar a su oficina mientras ella se disponía a arreglar el desorden que mi asociado había dejado en su área de trabajo.

Con forme iban pasando los días se pudo percatar que era una práctica ya muy común y habitual en ambos. Al parecer eso le dio la idea de brindarnos un área de descanso, la cual ya existía con anterioridad pero por una u otra razón había sido invadida por cajas, maquetas y demás accesorios por eso Terry aún cree que era mejor llamarlo el cuarto del desorden que de área de descanso luego pasando a ser bodega; por eso se dio a la tarea de rescatar y revitalizar el espacio, como el amueblado que tenía originalmente ya no se encontraba en muy buen estado procedió a colocar uno nuevo.

Me parece que sintió compasión de dos hombres un tanto vagos como nosotros. Ahora que lo pienso desde que la contratamos ella ha sido sumamente eficiente inclusive se tomaba la molestia de ordenar los tiraderos que dejábamos. Al menos así era hasta que al correcto caballero Grandchester dijo que nos aprovechamos de ella y contrato un servicio de limpieza que viene de 2 a 3 veces por semana.

Pero eso sí, en mi oficina no entra nadie. Si llegan a mover algún objeto se rompe todo el equilibrio que mantengo en ella.

- _Emma puedes decirle a Sr. White que puede pasar la sala que recibimos a los visitantes ya llegare en un momento_ - luego de darle las indicaciones por el intercomunicador paso por el baño para arreglarme un poco

Luego de unos minutos salgo renovado y me dirijo a la estancia

- _¡Buen Día! Mucho gusto soy Albert Andrew es un gusto atenderle_ - le saludo mientras le extiendo la mano. Por lo que puedo advertir es un señor de edad y bastante elegante, viste un traje de sastre color negro un chaleco del mismo tono dentro del saco una camisa de tonalidad clara y una corbata con un nudo Windsor anudado a la perfección. Su cabello ya es en su totalidad de matices blancos y un ligero grisáceo

- _¡Buen Día! No el gusto es todo mío y disculpe por venir tan temprano pero es el único momento que tenía para visitarlos. Como estoy atendiendo algunos negocios en la ciudad aproveche el momento para hacer esta diligencia. La verdad es que vivo un poco alejado del casco urbano se me hace difícil hacerlo en otro día_

-_ Lo comprendo a veces es tan difícil el atender tantas cosas al mismo tiempo. Pero dígame en ¿qué podemos servirle? Y si no es mucho indiscreción ¿Cómo se enteró de nuestro trabajo?_

_- No se preocupe que no me incomoda; pues vera mi hija me envía diversas revistas mensualmente sobre arquitectura y en una de ellas había un reportaje en el cual hacían una reseña sobre algunas construcciones actuales y que a pesar de no seguir alguna tendencia conocida en específico eran bastantes impresionantes. En una de ellas aparecían la empresa que había sido la creadora y constructora del mismo "Espacio Traslucido" desde ese momento me llamo la atención el trabajo que realizaban ambos; con el tiempo vi otras reseñas que reafirmaron mi interés y mi deseo de conocerlos_

_- ¡Ohhh! Pero que encantador parece que nos hemos vuelto muy famosos_

_- Si eso parece, pero dígame el ¿Arquitecto Grandchester se encuentra?_

_- No, lastimosamente aún no ha arribado. Me parece que hoy ingresara un poco pasada la tarde y es que tenía que atender algunas diligencias con urgencia. Pero no se preocupe que yo lo atenderé de la mejor manera_

_- Muchas gracias es usted muy amable. Puedo pasando al grano para no hacerle perder su tiempo, la propuesta que me gustaría que se llevase a cabo por ustedes_

_- De verdad le agradecemos que entre tantas firmas que se dedican a esto haya elegido la nuestra. Y sobre todo la confianza que está depositando en nosotros. Pero cuénteme con más detenimiento cuál es su deseo a realizar_

_- Vera tengo una casa de campo en las afueras de chicago la cual ha estado un poco abandona, esta era propiedad de mi difunta esposa. Desde que mi hija se fue a la universidad yo me mude del lugar porque sentía que la vivienda era enorme para una sola persona. Pero no quiero que la memoria de mi esposa y suegra se pierda; me gustaría que se hicieran algunas reparaciones y el re-diseño de algunos cuartos_

_- Muy bien… confié que está en las manos correctas, esa es mi especialidad créame que trabajemos muy duro para cumplir con sus expectativas_

**-Flashback end-**

- _Entonces eso fue lo que paso mientras me entrevistaba con el Señor White que por cierto por su modo de comportarse me recordó mucho a tu padre. Supongo que deben de ser de la misma época_

-_ Y en específico ¿qué fue lo que prometiste? Porque me imagino que hiciste un diseño preliminar en borrador de lo que te fue solicitado. Si quieres te doy un poco de tiempo para que lo busques entre toda esta calamidad_

_- ¡Muy gracioso Grandchester! Aunque no lo creas dentro de todo este aparente desorden se perfectamente donde se encuentran las cosas. Dame un momento y te lo entregare porque no estabas equivocado. Además me siento que este trabajo te queda a la perfección en tus planes para las siguientes semanas_

_- ¿Ehhh? ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- Pues veras por lo que pude investigar, la remodelación que busca el Sr. George se encuentra muy cercana al poblado donde vivías de joven, en Lakewood. Además por lo que tengo concebido ibas a tomarte unos días de vacaciones a visitar a tu padre. De modo que esto no interfiere con tus planes en lo absoluto_

_- En eso tienes razón pero no gracias a ti. De igual manera creo que aunque no estuviese cerca me parece que tenía muchas opciones en cuanto a cumplir con los trabajos que a veces no puedes tomar_

Luego que me diera todos los datos, cada quien continuo con sus pendientes, siendo que a las 5:00 pm, por extraño que pareciera cada uno nos fuimos a descansar, el trabajo es bastante pero por su salud, teníamos como regla que un fin de semana al mes relajarnos, sino nos volveríamos locos.

* * *

Muchas veces el tiempo se nos escapa de las manos y no somos capaces de percatarnos de ello, al menos esta semana no pudo darme cuenta de que se fue tan rápido como un suspiro, como si tan solo hubiese sido un pestañear de ojos y como si nada el día de mi marcha llego.

Sin saber cómo, la mañana me saludo y me alistaba para comenzar el viaje, que ahora no sería precisamente de placer y relajación, pero así era mi vida. Y mi amigo estaba acompañándome, por supuesto que iría conmigo, no me gusta dejarlo solo, menos en un hotel para mascotas, no es que les den alguna clase de maltrato pero no me gusta pensar en dejarlo solo.

- _No sé ni de que me extraño, Al siempre me hace lo mismo cuando no puede tomar el trabajo; al menos estas vez no queda de camino ¿verdad… Clin? Mientras visitamos a mi padre podremos ocuparnos de todos esos asuntos. Quien diría que finalmente iba a hacer un proyecto cerca de mi antigua ciudad natal por mínimo que este parezca_ – me reí y Clin hizo lo mismo, o al menos eso pensé.

Siempre que estoy en casa hablo con Clin como si este fuese alguien me pudiese responder, aunque luego de vivir tanto tiempo con el empiezo a creer que de verdad me entiende, lo único que le faltaría seria que cuando le hable este me responda como una persona más.

- _Ya casi lo tengo todo listo ropa, zapatos, anteojos de sol, algo infaltable ¡los juguetes de Clin!, mi cuaderno de sketch, mi infaltable estuche de cosas_ - como muchas veces entre viajes tengo que hacer este tipo de trabajos me acostumbre a tener un estuche donde guardo las cosas más imprescindibles para hacer dibujos rápidos. Me dedique a la tarea de buscar algunos instrumentos de dibujo pero en tamaños reducidos, tengo escuadras de 6", un escalimetro de 10 cm máximo, reglas de 10 cm también, lápices de colores, marcadores, cuchillas en fin bastantes cosas - _Clin me parece que ya casi estamos listos ¡trae tus cosas! Es hora de llevarlas al auto. Supongo que debes de estar contento con ir al campo por uno días, es estresante el estar en el apartamento todo día. De igual manera esto nos caerá bien a ambos_

Terminando de hablar salimos de mi apartamento, mientras cierro la puerta Clin empieza a bajar por las escaleras de emergencia, ya que por lo general no le gusta mucho utilizar el ascensor y que las demás personas no les agrada ver a mi mascota utilizándolo como uno más de los inquilinos aunque prácticamente lo sea.

En el momento que finalmente llego al estacionamiento mi pequeño amigo se encuentra al lado del auto esperándome.

- _Claro te adelantaste, como tú no andas cargando con las cosas te ambos tomaste ventaja. Eres un tramposo_ – el solo se rozó en mis piernas como señal, que ya aprendí yo, de tratar de congraciarse, pero nunca me podría enojar con el

Introduzco las maletas a la cajuela de mi transporte, lo siguiente es abrirle la puerta al amo Clin para que él pueda montarse. A veces me parece que lo que dicen que la relación Amo-mascota es completamente al contrario, en realidad siento que mi amo es el, haciendo cosas como esta, además le tengo que dar de comer, lo debo de bañar, jugar con él y atender sus necesidades varias. Aunque también debo decir que hace mucho superamos la barrera y somos amigos.

Mientras me puse a filosofar sobre relaciones entre humanos y animales tomo mi lugar en el asiento del conductor, me coloco lo anteojos de sol, arranco el motor y salimos de aparcamiento.

Llego al centro de Lakewood pasadas las 2 de la tarde, es extraño pero siento una cierta nostalgia cuando veo nuevamente el lugar donde crecí, pero lo que más aviva este sentimiento es que muchas no han cambiada nada, siguen las misma tiendas, las fachadas no han modificadas casi nada tampoco, lo más significativo sería un cambio de color pero nada que las haga sobresalir mucho, las calles y avenidas también atraviesan por el mismo fenómeno, por momento pienso que se han quedado congeladas en el tiempo como si se tratase de una fotografía.

Luego de detenerme uno segundo a observar el lugar retome nuevamente mi camino, la casa de mi padre no se encontraba en el centro del poblado sino unos kilómetros más alejado de la civilización, era una casa de campo en la que actualmente utilizaba como residencia fija cuando se encontraba en estados unidos, porque generalmente vivía Inglaterra.

No es que él sea antisocial pero en realidad no le agrada mucho el bullicio de las ciudades, le gusta más la vida tranquila del campo. Tampoco es que sea muy asiduo de utilizar los aparatos electrónicos, pero como su trabajo lo demanda los pocos que utiliza lo hace forci-voluntariamente.

Desde el centro de la ciudad no me tardo más de 15 minutos, por lo que rápidamente me veo al frente de la casa que guarda un estilo inglés, la planta de la vivienda contiene techos de entre 2, a 4 aguas. Pero en la fachada principal se puede observar como la casa está divida en dos cuerpos como si fuese torres de castillo, cada una posee su propia techumbre a 2 aguas, con una doble altura.

El edificio en si es bastante antiguo, y el cuidado de mantenerlo en buen estado es un tanto costoso y tedioso; digo esto porque dicha tarea es encomendada al arquitecto de la familia o en otras palabras a mí me toca llevarlo a cabo.

En la parte trasera que es bastante amplia tiene un jardín que el mismo cuida con tanto esmero y ahínco en su tiempo libre. Básicamente es de un diseño de planta inglesa; Los principales elementos de todo jardín inglés son las estatuas, el agua y el terreno circundante. La disposición de los elementos es bastante irregular; en algunos sectores del mismo hay una que otra banca para que uno pueda detenerse a contemplar el paisaje.

Debo admitir que mi padre le puso mucho empeño al lugar, porque se negó a contratar a un paisajista y el diseño por completo corrió por su propia cuenta. Supongo que mientras viajaba pudo visitar muchos lugares para inspirarse. Uno de sus favoritos sin lugar a dudas es el Dessau-WörlitzGardenRealm, el cual es uno de los jardines más representativos de este estilo en Europa del siglo XVIII, ubicado en Alemana y uno en Francia el Parc des Buttes-Chaumont. Mientras evoco los nombres de esos jardines por su clara inspiración basada en ellos camino a través de los senderos un tanto tortuosos y sinuosos que siguen la caprichosa topografía del terreno. Llego a mi destino, el área frente al lago que tiene una banca a una de sus orillas y como mis sospechas lo indicaban mi padre se encontraba descansando en ella. Me detengo un momento a esperar por Clin.

- _¡No te preocupes! Ya casi llegamos y podrás descansar a la sombra del árbol, parece que la vida de ciudad te ha vuelto un tanto perezoso_ - Clin por su parte solo me ve con rosto de extenuado, casi lleva la lengua a rastras, en un área cercana mi padre se encuentra conversándole a sus rosas, y decido hablarle, por una parte quisiera asustarlo como en los viejos tiempo, pero el ya no está para eso.

- _Vaya padre veo que has hecho algunos cambios aquí últimamente_ – le digo mientras me pongo de cuclillas a su lado

- _Hola a ti también extraño. Dime ¿te gustan? En las actuales fechas he dado rienda suelta a mi genio artístico y he aprovechado las características naturales del terreno_ – me dice mientras ambos nos paramos y el me extiende la mano.

_- Créeme que Clin se pudo dar cuenta de ello, tan solo míralo el pobre se desmayó del cansancio_ – al verlo ambos nos reímos

- _Incluso luce mareado, que gracioso pero ¿no tuviste ningún contratiempo durante el viaje? Te veo un tanto delgado ¿has estado comiendo como se debe? O es que acaso ¡las chicas te tienen tan ocupado!_ – empezó hacer su papel de padre, yo era igual con el…

-_ Cállate no tengo tiempo para ellas como tú, los últimos proyectos han tomado casi control total de mi vida_

_- Ah te refieres al Teatro que estaba en construcción… creo que si no hubieses escogido la carrera de arquitecto habrías sido un gran actor de Broadway_

_- Él hubiera no existe padre, solo existe en nuestras mentes; además el hecho que sea arquitecto no quiere decir que no pueda ser un actor o algo parecido_

_- Sabía que me contestarías así ¡tan racional como siempre! Será mejor que vayamos dentro de la casa para hablar mejor y que tu mascota se relaje en su cojín_

- _Tienes toda la razón, fue mucho ejercicio para el en un día_

Ambos empezamos a reír por la broma a costas de Clin, e iniciamos nuestro camino de regreso a la casa mientras llevaba a Clin en brazos. Aunque a veces parezca que peleamos no llevamos muy bien, mi padre es una de los personajes a los que les tengo más confianza y soy capaz de contarle todo. Él sabe perfectamente muchas de las razones que me mueven y supongo que debo comentarle que el hecho que Candy entro de nuevo a mi vida, me parece que va a ser un largo fin de semana.

Cuando llegamos a la parte trasera de la casa entramos por el área de servicio, accediendo por el patio y luego por la cocina, el ingresar veo que todo está muy tranquilo ¡cosa rara!

- _Oye dime donde están todos, esto se ve tan tranquilo y lúgubre cuando no hay personas aquí_

_- Si bueno les di unos días libres aprovechando la ocasión de tu visita. Por cierto Dalva te deja muchos besos y abrazos, se entristeció mucho al saber que ibas a venir y no iba a poder verte. Tanto que casi cancela el viaje que tenía previsto para ver a sus familiares_

_- ¡Haces me sienta culpable!_

_- Y con toda razón hace mucho tiempo que no ves a Dalva, ella es lo más cercano que tienes a una madre, aunque haya sido tu nana por mucho tiempo no deja de pensar en ti como si fuese aun un chiquillo su ¡pequeño Terry! Después de todo a ella le debes el diminutivo_

Al venir pensé que ella se encontraría aquí, parece que me equivoque

Desde la trágica muerte de mi madre, papá nunca más volvió a enamorarse de mujer alguna, sin bien salía con varias pero nunca llego a formalizar nada con ellas, toda la servidumbre de esta y de sus demás casas se volvió como su familia. El trato que papá les daba no era de criados ni de personal sino que más bien era de familia; eso porque él así lo considera. De modo que yo crecí entre todos ellos, y por supuesto todos me tienen un especial cariño a igual que yo a ellos. Supongo que por la relación cercana que pude llegar a tener aprendí muchas cosas del campo, de la cocina, de cómo arreglas y reparar averías dentro de la casa. Puedo decir que mi niñez no fue nada común entre varias tías y tíos adoptivos.

_- Está bien escúpelo de una buena vez_

_- ¿Ah? ¿Perdón pero a que te refieres?_

_- ¡oh Vamos Terruce Graham Grandchester Becker!..._

¡Oh no! Cada vez que me llama Terruce y por mi nombre completo esto se va a poner serio; cuando era pequeño solo lo hacía cuando estaba realmente molesto con migo o deseaba sacarme algún secreto.

-_ Te conozco desde que naciste y se cuándo hay algo que te molesta así que dilo antes que empiece a recordar los momentos más tiernos y embarazosos de tu niñez_

_- ¡Está Bien, está bien! En verdad eres insufrible ¿lo sabias? Recuerdas aquel incidente hace algunos años cuando aún era un adolescente justo en mi segundo año de preparatoria…_

_- Te refieres al de aquella chica rubia_

Un momento que yo recuerde nunca le mencione que Candy era rubia, pero bueno eso no es que importe mucho que se diga.

-_ Si de ella exactamente es de quien te hablo, el punto es que la señorita ha vuelto nuevamente a mi vida_

_- No comprendo muy bien lo que me deseas expresar pero ¿qué quieres decir con que ha vuelto a tu vida? No estabas tan seguro nunca más la volverías a ver en lo que te quedaba de existencia, incluso dijiste que había más probabilidades de que un rayo cayese tres veces en un mismo punto_

_- Sí, Si se perfectamente lo que dije pero tampoco es tuviese una bola de cristal para ver el futuro y poder predecir que ella iba a ir a visitar uno de mis trabajos, pienso que la frase "El mundo es un pañuelo" se acomoda perfectamente a esta ¡Tan irónica situación! - empiezo a conjeturar que eso no es una fortuna sino una maldición, una especie de broma barata que me quería jugar el destino_

- _Tienes toda la razón, en verdad me sorprende que hasta ahora te des cuenta de ello y si hay algo que he aprendido con el tiempo es que las casualidades no existen y si ella apareció nuevamente en tu camino es por alguna causa; buena o mala no te sabría decir solo que hay algo más grande que deber de solventar. Pero dime ¿Cómo fue el reencuentro? Fue con bombos y platillos o con un desfile_

- _Nada tan dramático como eso pero da la rara casualidad que ella resulto siendo una reportera y lo más graciosos es que toma fotografías de modelos y creaciones arquitectónicas. El hecho que sucede a la gran cantidad de parodias en la lista es que trabaja para editorial de una amiga de la que te hable hace mucho tiempo, de Paty_

- _Pero algo me dice que ahí no termina todo, ¿Qué paso realmente? Ya que solo por volverla a ver no creo que estés así_ – como odiaba cuando podía leerme tan bien

- _Si no solo es eso veras, como te dije Paty es la editora de una revista sobre arquitectura, llamada "Espejismo" y pues yo le prometí una entrevista y se la concedí pero al perecer mi karma intervino porque la que me entrevisto fue Candy_ – suspiro – _y para serte sincero ese día me sentí como hace mucho no la hacía, tanto que me ilusione que ahora tal vez podríamos ser amigos sin que importara el pasado, pero hace unos días Paty me invito a cenar y Candy también llego, todo iba de maravilla hasta que Paty me dijo "Terry" y Candy murmuro "¿Terry? ¿Eres tu Terry?" Y pues por un momento me dio un vuelco el corazón y creí que me había reconocido, recordado y cuando le pregunto qué pasaba; ella si dijo que recordó a alguien pero que esa persona no podía ser yo, entonces ¡Maldición! todas mis esperanzas se derrumbaron, porque recordé todo lo que dijo hace mucho tiempo y me pude percibir que si recordaba a un "Terry" solo es como el tonto chico que avergonzó y que le alimento el ego_ – estaba triste y era duro de admitir

- _Hijo, la verdad es que yo todavía no vislumbro lo que sucedió hace años, pero no creo que sea así como te recuerde ella, como tu bien dijiste, pocas veces cruzaron palabras y cuando decidiste hacer algo todo paso de un modo muy raro y pues yo le daría el beneficio de la duda, y si de verdad quieres cerrar ese capítulo de tu vida tienes que enfrentarlo_

- _Lo se papá, yo también lo he pensado, pero tengo miedo que en el camino que tome todo esto y cuando consiga mis respuestas termine más desgarrado que hace 10 años_

- _Terry en verdad estas en graves contrariedades y la pregunta más importante es ¿Qué piensas hacer? Aunque como tu Padre que soy no me gustaría ver que la pases mal nuevamente por ella, pero creo que necesitas hacer esto, arriésgate que tal vez al final en esta ocasión ganes_

- _¿Lo crees? Pues yo aún tengo mis reservas_ – mi padre asiente - L_a verdad esperaba mantenerme alejado de Candy porque junto a ella me vuelvo a sentir como un chiquillo indefenso y me descompongo por completo. Lo más fácil es el evitarla pero es tan difícil ya que algo en mí no desea eso_

- _Ya ves atrévete, pero con cuidado, cuando creas que no vale la pena seguir, y estas conforme con lo que inquiriste, deja las cosas como están y seguirás con tu vida, como hasta ahora, veras que con forme avancen los acontecimientos lograrás la respuesta que tanto quieres_

Luego de exhibir mis dudas por completo pasamos el resto de la tarde platicando de un sin número de cosas y de ponernos al día de otros temas que eran del gusto común. Creo que se nos hizo tarde por estar en una charla tan amena que fuimos a dormir pasada la media noche. En realidad no estaba seguro de si podría levantarme a primera hora como lo tenía planeado.

Justo antes de salir de Chicago le pedí a Emma que concertara una cita con el señor White para hacerle una visita de campo a la casa que deseaba remodelar. Fije una hora de alrededor de la 9:00 de la mañana por lo que ya estoy un poco demorado. Al menos esa es la idea que pasa por mi mente cuando me acerco al espejo del servicio sanitario contiguo a mi habitación para poder rasurarme luego de la ducha que tome lo más rápido posible. Ya varias veces Paty y otras chicas me habían dicho que se me veía bien la barba de 1 o 2 días pero a mí la verdad no me convence mucho, si no me rasuro me siento desprolijo y esa sensación no es muy agradable que se diga y menos lidiar todo un día con ella. Por lo mismo tengo que hacer este tortuoso ritual todas las mañanas.

1…

2…

3…

Finalizada la faena de afeitarme me dirijo a una de mis maletas ya que la noche anterior no pude desempacar, busco en mi equipaje para sacar unos jeans de mezclilla azul, en otra reviso para encontrar una de mis camisas favoritas, una de color lavanda, no sé porque razón, no sé si tal vez sea porque soy arquitecto y mi trabajo requiera usar colores pero inconscientemente tiendo a combinar los mismos cuando me visto. Ya por último tomo unas zapatillas un tanto informales de color café oscuro para completar el atuendo.

Cuando bajo a la planta del primer piso y me dirijo a la cocina papá está cocinando, algo ya tan común de él; es por eso que nuestra cocinera estrella lo quiere tanto.

_- Bueno día papá_

_- Buen día Terry ¡Vaya me llamaste papá! Hoy seguramente va a llover. Pero dime ¿a dónde vas tan arreglado?_

_- Veras hace algunas semanas llego un señor a solicitar nuestros servicios profesionales y da la rara casualidad que el proyecto que quiere llevar a cabo se encuentra en las cercanías, ya que lo menciono tal vez conozcan en donde está ubicada la casa a al cual llaman "El Hogar de Pony"_

- _Ummmmm… - Dubitativo - la verdad no me suena para nada, lo único que conozco de los alrededores es un viñero que se llama "Je t'Aime" luego de eso este lugar no es muy dado a que hayan casas, por lo mismo casi todos viven en el centro donde se encuentran la mayoría de comercios. Si aún te queda algo de tiempo podemos ir al viñedo; sus vinos son de los mejores que se exportan al extranjero y tal vez te compre algunos y surta mi alacena porque mi dotación ya está por terminarse_

- _Supongo que he de volver a mi fiel mapa entonces, bueno si tú quieres podemos ir más tarde a visitarlo_ - la verdad es que no soy muy dado a las bebidas alcohólicas a lo más que he llegado a beber es un cuarto de copa sin importar el tipo que sea, pero eso mi padre no lo sabe aunque hay uno en especial que me ha cautivado un poco últimamente. Pero mi padre vive enviando botellas que están muy bien almacenadas en mi departamento. En últimas fechas se ha obsesionado un poco con este tipo de bebida.

- _Dime quieres ¿jugo o café? O un poco de té ¿puede ser? Espero que hoy tengas apetito porque hice una torre de panqueques y waffles azules de los que te gustan. También tostadas a la francesa ¡algo que acabo de aprender!_

_- Suena bien pero… en cada ocasión que vengo si no es Dalva dándome de comer a todas horas eres tú cocinando para todo un ejército. Cada vez que regreso al chicago voy cargando unos cuantos kilos de más en mi cuerpo_

_- Eso es porque te vez muy delgado, debes comer de una manera más adecuada_

_- Si lo que tú digas… y mejor deja de hablar y sírveme un poco de lo que me comentas_

Justo antes de salir de la casa le pedí a papá que entretuviera a Clin para que no me siguiera, no pienso que sea lo más coherente presentarme ante un cliente y aparte de presentarme a mí tendría que presentar a mi mascota. Por eso salí casi de puntillas para no alertarlo y que me siguiera.

Ok tengo el croquis que me dio Al cuando me entrego las indicaciones y los diseños preliminares que querían realizar

Básicamente desean traer al siglo XXI una cabaña construida a principios del año 1900 pero siempre cuidando y protegiendo la integridad estructural de la misma. Ya solo con eso me parece todo un reto.

Entre reflexiones y tratando de hacer uso de mis habilidades para tratar de descifrar el croquis que Al intento dibujar, he llegado a una conclusión bastante lógica y he de agregar que ¡Estoy perdido! Como no hay direcciones ni puntos de referencia o al menos los que están marcados en el dibujo no se parecen en nada a la realidad no sé cómo ubicarme.

Un niño de 5 años dibujaría un mejor mapa que eso que me dio. Será mejor que pida indicaciones a alguien más, lo único error técnico de ese plan es que no veo a nadie por el camino.

Sigo conduciendo por unos cuantos metros más hasta que llego a un portal de hierro, que contiene un camino con rosas a ambos costados del mismo y veo que hay un hombre trabajando en ellos, debo suponer que es el cultivador del lugar y quien sabe tal vez él me pueda dar una mano en este embrollo. Aparco bien el automóvil y me bajo para ir a hablar con el hombre, que ya tiene un aspecto de ser una persona mayor.

- _Buen día_ - le saludo al acercarme

- ¡_Buen día! Oh pero si es un joven, dígame ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?_

_- A decir verdad si, estaba en busca de un lugar llamado el "Hogar de Pony" podría ser tan amable de indicarme donde lo puedo encontrar_

_- Claro cómo no, con mucho gusto lo guiare ¡acompáñeme!_

Acaso dijo "¿Qué lo acompañe?" Y sin previo aviso inicia su marcha al interior de la propiedad, para ser una persona mayor camina muy rápido; he tenido que acelerar el paso para ver si lo logro alcanzar.

Mientras recorríamos un camino que serpenteaba a través de colina con una pendiente un poco escarpada podía ver a lo lejos hacia una dirección específica el gran árbol donde conocí a Candy, el mismo que visite la última vez que vine. En verdad que se ve majestuoso desde cualquier ángulo que se le contemple. Hecho que me pareció muy curioso que desde esta propiedad se pueda observar dicho árbol.

Y finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino, creo que voy a salir a correr más seguido al parque con Clin, tal parece que un poco de ejercicio no nos caerá nada mal. No es que mi condición física este descuidada pero con los últimos trabajos que hemos realizado me he abandonado un poco y me siento algo cansado luego de la marcha. Pero por lo que veo el jardinero esta de lo más fresco posible; lo más seguro es que él se encargue del mantenimiento de todas las áreas y jardines que circundan el lugar.

-_ Joven hemos llegado_

Mientras extiende su mano derecha para mostrarme la casa que se encontraba a su lado. No es una mansión pero si es bastante grande, con una arquitectura vernácula1 con sus techos inclinados, todos los muros y fachadas son de madera pura. Si me permito juzgarla a simple vista diría que fue construida a mediados del 1800.

- _¡A perdone! Muchas gracias por traerme hasta aquí, si no es mucha molestia me podría llevar con el Señor George White ¡por favor!_ - Cuando termine de hablar el hombre lanzo una carcajada de diversión, a lo que simplemente me quede callado

- _Jovencito yo soy George White, mucho gusto_

_- Mucho gusto yo soy… - ni me dejo terminar de presentarme_

_- Si lo se usted es el Arquitecto Terruce Grandchester, lo estaba esperando_

_- Por lo que veo usted si me conoce, de igual manera mucho gusto_ - mientras le extendía a mano

Y el dio un apretón fuerte con una palmada en la espalda como si fuese un viejo conocido con el que se reencontró después de mucho tiempo sin verse. Siendo sincero no me molesto para nada ese tipo de camaradería; se sintió como el contacto de un abuelo para con su nieto.

- _Ya que está aquí podemos empezar de una vez, vamos hacia la sala de estar ahí pediré que nos sirvan un poco de café_

_- No se preocupe, no hay problema_

_- Mis invitados no se van sin probar algo de café, sería una falta de respeto de mi parte el no ofrecerle nada. Puede tomar asiento mientras voy a pedirlo_

_- ¡Gracias…!_ - fue lo único que pude pronunciar, por lo que se puede notar tiene un carácter bastante fuerte e imponente pero agradable; mientras tomaba asiento en un sofá de gamuza café oscuro observaba e entorno: la estructura del techo se podía observar por dentro era una cubierta de tipo Tijera, muy habitual en zonas donde nieva mucho y con bastante frecuencia, las paredes interiores también son de madera de roble puro, con una chimenea de mampostería en el hogar y la parte exterior recubierta por piedra laja en tonos grisáceos y cobrizos.

Al centro una mesa con un aire moderno, con la parte del top concebida de vidrio soplado y tanto el marco como las patas de la mesa concebidas de hierro forjado negro plomo. Podría decirse que casi no posee decoración alguna a excepción de algunos cuadros y fotos muchos de ellos se logra ver una pequeña niña de rizos rubios. Una de las más curiosas es donde esa misma pequeña esta con una señora a su lado mientras tocan al piano y ambas sonríen; he de suponer que son madre e hija.

- _Aquí tiene Arquitecto ¿Cómo desea su café? ¿Puro, algo de leche, o azúcar?_ - Esas palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos

- _Con azúcar estará bien_

- _Listo, espero que le guste es una de las especialidades de nuestra mucama Dorothy aún no sabemos qué hace pero siempre le queda delicioso; ella por su parte dice que es un secreto de familia. En fin perdona mis ropas pero lo esperaba hasta un poco más tarde y mientras tanto me ocupaba de los rosales, es una actividad que hago por las mañanas_

_- No se preocupe no me incomoda en lo más mínimo, además sería comprensible que se encontrase en ropas de trabajo. Después de todo no podría trabajar con un smoking, corbata y faja en los rosales_

_- Jajajaa es usted muy gracioso, se puede imaginar a alguien obrando con ese atuendo ¡seria reamente imposible!_

_- Si eso es muy claro_

- _Bien como supongo que usted debe ser una persona bastante atareada es mejor que vayamos al grano…_

Me termino de explicar que era lo que anhelaba realizar con esta casa. Básicamente pretendía modernizarla pero sin llegar a trasgredir o a cambiar su carácter y su espíritu. Las modificaciones debían trabajar en armonía con el diseño original y no pelear por opacarse entre unas y otras. En general es todo un reto mantener el espíritu intacto de la casa pero daré lo mejor posible para que se pueda realizar.

Los ambientes a remodelar serian, la sala, el comedor, cocina, dormitorio de visitas, uno de los dormitorios del área superior y el ático al cual desea hacerle una conexión a la alcoba que se va a alterar. El Sr. White pretende convertirlo en el estudio de su hija quien por lo que me ha contado es fotógrafa y una muy buena muchas de sus obras están colgadas en las paredes de estudio.

Me quedo contemplando una en especial, una imagen que fue tomada en invierno cuando todo a su alrededor está cubierto de nieve, el color blanco con tonalidades grises me aferra, me pierdo en el cielo azul que presenta el cuadro. La esencia del momento fue atrapada de manera perfecta por la persona que la tomo

- _Parece que le gusto esa fotografía en específico, ¡si a mí también! Fue tomada para las vacaciones de invierno, uno de esos días en los que mi hija estaba un poco triste y para mejorar de ánimo salió con cámara en mano, una que fue de su madre; a retratar todo lo que le pareciese hermoso. De ese día este fue el resultado_

- _Es muy hermosa_ - me empieza a intrigar esta persona, sus tomas hablan por sí solas, cada una tiene un lenguaje propio y extraño.

- _Si gusta podemos seguir el recorrido para conozca todas las estancias de la casa_

Mientras me iba contando anécdotas de cada una de las habitaciones y tomaba medidas de las mismas… me empecé a dar cuenta que las casas son más que cuatro paredes y un techo sin importar la forma. En ella las vidas guardan sus esperanzas, sueños, fantasías y recuerdos. Cada vivienda tiene un temperamento propio a igual que sus habitantes, aunque no lo creamos as casas también viven y cambian junto a nosotros.

Antes de despedirme del señor White quedamos en que la casa iba a ser desocupada en quince días para poder iniciar con los trabajos de la demolición de los muros que no van a ser utilizados y demás. La segunda fase del proyecto sería restauración de las áreas que no van a ser modificadas principalmente. Así me da tiempo, o mejor dicho "le dará tiempo a Albert a contratar a todas las personas necesarias para etapa" me alegra que esos detalles del trabajo de contratista se ocupen por qué en lo que a mí respecta asesinaría a muchos en el proceso.

Al anochecer regrese a la casa de mi padre, y me observando cada rincón de mi casa me pude dar cuenta que la mía también está llena de recuerdos, cada esquina, cada piso y cada puerta cuenta una historia. Como la vez que me obsesione con que era un gran pintor y raye toda una pared con garabatos hechos con crayón de cera. La esquina en la que me castigaban cuando se me ocurría retar a mi padre o por haber hecho alguna travesura. El sillón favorito de papá donde nos sentábamos por las noches a leer o a que me contara un cuento, debo admitir que nunca fue un gran dramaturgo o lector pero aun así me encantaba que lo hiciese.

Es curioso como inmortalizamos detalles que en el momento no parecían tan significativos. La cena fue serena, entre recuerdos anécdotas y lo que acontecía actualmente en nuestras respectivas vidas se nos fue a noche. Tenía planeado regresar el domingo pero me convencieron que permaneciera un día más alejado del trabajo y como cosa extraña en mí no opuse resistencia a la idea. Es más creo que me vendría bien el no tener que volver tan apresurado a la oficina.

* * *

Dormí hasta muy tarde, a las 9:00 am papá fue a tocar mi puerta para que bajase a desayunar. Mientras despertaba pude observar a un Clin bastante exaltado y apurado, cuando abrí la puerta para bajar a la planta baja entendí el porqué de su problema. Debía ir a chequear sus niveles de hidratación. Como no estamos en el departamento no está su área para necesidades fisiológicas de modo que debía salir lo antes posible.

Inmediatamente del desayuno el día aconteció de manera tranquila, fue uno de los fines de semana más relajados que he tenido hasta la fecha. Pero como no me gusta perder demasiado el tiempo tome mi cuadernillo donde había hecho las anotaciones y todo lo relativo al proyecto del "El Hogar de Pony" y observando las imágenes tomadas con mi cámara digital me dispuse a hacer varios bosquejos fugases de cosas que se me ocurrían en el momento.

Clin correteaba a todo tipo de animalillos en el jardín de papá, creo que se hizo amigo de una de las ardillas que por lo que parecía ya se había vuelto inquilina de padre. Por su lado el duque se dedicaba a regar su jardín, empiezo a creer que cuando llega cierta edad los hombres empiezan a ocuparse de los edenes. Lo malo de esa idea es que se la comente y no le pareció nada de nada; empezó a decir que él no estaba tan viejo como se podría pensar, que aun podía hacer todo tipo de cosas porque aún era joven; ya se conoce el discurso que lanzan los adultos cuando llegan a cierta edad en la cual no hay que preguntarles cuantos años tienen como si de a una dama se tratase.

* * *

El día lunes salimos prácticamente de madrugada con Clin para poder estar a una hora más o menos aceptable en Chicago. Como había mantenido apagado el celular todo el fin de semana sabía perfectamente que cuando entrara iba a ser una guerra campal con Albert por haber tenido sosegado el aparato en cuestión.

Pase lo más rápido posible a mi apartamento a dejar las maletas y a Clin con ellas, después de todo no lo podía llevar al trabajo, o bueno si podía pero no debía. Hay muchas cosas con las que mi cuadrúpedo amigo se podría meter en problemas y eso no sería nada bueno. Terminada esta acción conduje directo a la oficina a enfrentar lo que se avecinaba.

-_ ¡Buen día Emma! Cómo van los asuntos por aquí_ - Lo dije casi en tono de burla porque sabía perfectamente que Al armo todo un revuelo cuando no pudieron localizarme.

- _Creo que ya sabe cómo se ponen las cosas por aquí cuando no nos podemos comunicar con usted_

_- Sí, Si lo tengo muy presente pero no te preocupes que ya mismo voy a calmar a la fiera_ - le digo en tono burlón y divertido mientras camino hacia mi verdugo por así decirlo

El Sr. Andrew suele ser una persona muy pero muy calmada y casi nada lo perturba, solo cuando me doy mis escapadas y él tiene que arreglárselas para solucionar muchas cosas en el trabajo; cada quien maneja de una manera bastante aceptable las funciones del otro pero a él no le agrada desmesuradamente encargarse de mis quehaceres. Cuando e se ocurre andar de vago con alguna nueva conquista a quien le toca remediar todo es a mí. De modo que hacerlo de vez en cuando no está mal.

_- ¡Buen día Al!_

_- ¡Buen… día, buen día dices! ¿Dónde rayos te habías metido? Desde el viernes por la noche que desapareciste no supimos absolutamente nada de ti. Te enviamos e-mails para que nos contestaras o así saber de ti y tener noticias tuyas_

_- Aja y como los iba a responder, querías que me conectara a una piedra o ya se, el wi-fi del pino no estaba funcionando bien es porque que no tenía señal de internet. Al por si no te acuerdas el lugar al que me enviaste estaba en medio de la nada y con tus grandiosas indicaciones tan exactas como un GPS llegue expeditamente. Por esas áreas no se maneja aun el internet de manera tan masiva_

_- Si comprendo pero y que pasa con tu celular_

_- Está bien, si lo apague porque sabía que como eres tan eficiente te las podrías arreglar con los que surgiese en mi ausencia_

_- Y lo tuve que hacer… ¡Ah hombre contra ti no puedo!_

_- Jojana… vamos respira profundo 1, 2, 3… 1, 2, 3… y ahora más tranquilo ponme al corriente de todo_

_- Bien la Sra. Miller ha estado llamando como loca para poder hablar contigo ¡es una belleza! Aunque es una mujer madura y muy a pesar mío no obstante utilice todos mis encantos nada funciono creo que tu ¡Mi querido arquitecto Grandchester La traes loquita por tu persona!, los nuevos materiales que encargaste han llegado, alguien nos recomendó y quieren hacer una remodelación y una anexo de oficinas. Solo eso… a si también la revista Cuatí moderno de Clin ha llegado, algo más que quiera de su fiel asistente el Duque..._

- _Vamos no hagas drama, oh no sabía que Clin se había suscrito a esa publicación debe de ser nueva. Te encargo que la envíes a nuestro domicilio_ - le seguí la corriente a la broma pero siento que si no salgo rápido de aquí mi integridad estructural correrá peligro; salgo lo más raudo. Justo en el momento que cierro la puerta escucho un sonido seco y hueco que da en contra de ella. Lo mejor es no detenerse a averiguar qué fue lo que lanzo porque puede lanzar algo más dañino… al menos para mí.

* * *

En general la semana y los días pasaron tan vertiginosos como llegaron, los diversos trabajos pendientes y el proyecto de la señora Miller me tenían absorto, está sumergido en este último en específico y sin darme cuenta los 15 días de plazo habían acabado ese fin de semana debía de viajar de nuevo a Lakewood para supervisar los inicios de las modificaciones. En su mayoría chequear que todos los muebles y cosas de valor hayan sido retirados de la casa.

_- Oye Al ¿ya está todo arreglado con los trabajadores y el contratista?_

_- Me ofendes con esa pregunta Grandchester ¡claro que lo está! Puedo ser casi cualquier cosa pero si se trata de mi trabajo soy el más profesional que pueda existir_

_- En eso tiene razón, lo malo es que eso solo es en el ámbito laboral_

_- Ya cállate y mejor retírate de mí vista, y esta vez ¡mantén encendido el celular!_

_- Si Mamá como tú digas_

Salgo directamente al parqueo de enfrente y monto mi automóvil, como hoy no podía hacer escala en mi apartamento traje todas mis cosas para el viaje de una sola vez, esta vez Clin no podía venir el con migo por las características de mi visita pero lo he dejado encargado a Emma, ella lo cuida muy bien cada vez que estoy ausente.

* * *

_- ¿Candy cómo va todo?_

_- Bien papá no te preocupes, ya casi hemos desalojado la casa_

_- Discúlpame por no estar ahí y por sacarte de tu rutina pero este viaje fue tan repentino que no tenía absolutamente nada planeado_

_- Ya te lo dije ¡no te preocupes! Ya me las arregle aquí y por Paty tampoco te inquietes que a ella no le incomoda, además las personas que enviaron para movilizar todas las cosas han sido muy eficientes_

_- Si lo sé pero… está bien cuando regrese te llevare un lindo recuerdo de París_

_- Que te vaya bien por allá. ¡Te quiero! Adiós_

_- Yo también te quiero. Adiós_

Ahora ya puedo empacar alguna de mis cosas que no podía dejar que los de la mudanza tocaran y el teléfono en la mano hablando con papá no me era ayudaba a hacer posible la tarea. Con el tiempo uno mismo olvida que cosas guardo y donde las guardo. He hallado una infinidad de pertenencias que creí pérdidas o ni me acordaba de ellas, como mis antiguos diarios, mis fotografías de principiante, algunas que tome de niña no muy buenas he de admitir pero que papá adora. Oh no recordaba esta fotografía en específico, no me di cuenta cuando me la tomaron creo que estaba muy concentrada observando a esa flor frente a mi frente a mí. Fue tomada con mi mayor tesoro ¡La Cámara de mama!

Será mejor que me apresure Papá dijo que el arquitecto a quien le encargo la remodelación iba a venir hoy aunque… ahora que lo pienso nunca me dijo de quién se trataba, solo que había sido uno a quien yo había entrevistado pero como he dialogado a tantas personas ya no se ni de quien se podría tratar. Eso es tan típico de él hace las cosas y de ultimo me doy cuenta de a quien se las encomienda pero si papá confía en esa persona supongo que yo también he de confiar en él.

* * *

Maneje lo más rápido que pude para arribar a tiempo, y estoy llegando al centro de Lakewood a las 12:30 calculo que en media hora o menos alcanzo al hogar de pony, increíble pero inclusive a mí se me ha quedado el nombre con gran facilidad. Según la historia que me conto el señor White esa casa fue construida por el padre de su difunta esposa, y en honor a ella fue bautizado como el Hogar de Pony. Ella fue maestra cuando joven y por un tiempo funciono una parte anexa a una escuela hasta que fue construida una en el centro del poblado.

Cuando esta murió el territorio no cambio de nombre porque así lo decidió su hija a quien quedo como herencia. El Señor no quiso entrar en detalle pero me comento a grandes rasgos que esta paso a ser automáticamente herencia de su hija quien viaja muy seguido por el mundo tomando fotografías y que en últimas fechas se ha desenvuelto en el trabajo de periodista. Soy sincero por lo que cuenta me parece que la chica es una persona muy interesante.

Como la vez anterior llegue a la entrada principal la cual es de uso peatonal esta vez tomo un camino diferente que me mostro el señor White para poder llegar hasta la casa en el auto. Cuando llego veo a los trabajadores en lo suyo con los muebles y hay un automóvil aparcado a las afueras y por alguna razón profeso que lo he notado en alguna otra parte. Bueno como los modelos los fabrican en masa de seguro lo he visto en otra parte o en la carretera.

En primera instancia cuando bajo del auto voy en busca del señor Becket quien es nuestro contratista de confianza; el sí que sabe cómo tratar a los trabajadores cuando estos no están dispuesto a hacer lo suyo.

- _Buen día Alphonse_ - si lo sé, hay cierta similitud fonética con el nombre de Al, cosa que no dejo de remarcarle cuando puedo a modo de broma.

- _Oh buen día arquitecto ¿Qué tal el viaje? Como ve ya hemos avanzado bastante. Ya gran mayoría de cosas ya están almacenadas en el contenedor especial que fue colocado en el patio posterior_

_- Bien me parece más que perfecto pero dime ¿sabes de quién es ese automóvil?_

_- Es de la hija del dueño, quien está adentro recogiendo algunas de sus pertenecías_

_- Ok, muchas gracias iré a buscarla, te encargo que terminen esto pronto_

_- ¡Pierda Cuidado!_

Empiezo a caminar al interior de la casa con los materiales que traía con migo, un portaplanos, mi libreta y algunos lápices y marcadores de colores. Por fin voy a conocer a la famosísima hija eso le pone un toque de misterio e interés a la situación en general.

Entro por el área de servicio donde actualmente está ubicada la cocina y todo toma un aire un poco melancólico al ver los ambientes vacíos totalmente distintos a como conocí la casa.

Mientras tanto voy revisando una por una cada instancia escucho a una persona tararear una canción, que no reconozco pero si me suena muy familiar y no logro identificar de donde viene el sonido. Cuando llego al pie de las gradas para acceder al segundo piso veo que en la contra huella del último escalón hay una armónica tirada; la que me trae el recuerdo de la vez que compre una para mí y por quien lo hice…

**-Flashback-**

_- Oe Terry ¿estás seguro de querer comprar una armónica? Digo no te parece algo sencillo el instrumento, tu sabes tocar violín algo en lo cual eres muy bueno inclusive te tengo envidia a mi ese instrumento me cuesta demasiado. Eres un bastardo suertudo casi todo lo que haces sale bien_

_- Yo no tengo la culpa de ser más constante que cierta persona, además a ti te interesa mucho más el romper cosas y lo digo en el buen sentido de la palabra_

_- Cállate ¡La ciencia avanza a tropezones!_

_- Eso Stear tú lo dijiste: "A tropezones" No a explosiones destroza cocheras como tú lo haces, y no sé porque pero recuerdo haber visto a una persona tocándola de manera excepcional y me pareció divertido intentarlo_

_- Con persona es más que obvio que te refieres a Candy verdad… por que no empezaste por ahí_

Como iba caminando por delante de él no pude voltear a verlo, el que haya dicho eso y haya dado en el blanco provoco que me sonrojara excesivamente.

_- Lo sabía, hasta la orejas tienes rojas Terry casanova, bien si lo pones así vamos conozco una tienda donde compro algunos accesorios y no es que sea músico pero si resisten lo suficiente para rondas de experimentos_

Mientras caminábamos por el centro del poblado íbamos hablando de toda clase de tonterías, desde libros, las clases, experimentos, comics, programas de Tv nada en específico. Tal vez por eso nos llevamos tan bien, porque podemos cambiar de tema de conversación con mucha facilidad.

- _Bien Terry aquí estamos_

Desde afuera se puede leer un letrero que dice "Do mi Sol"_2_, Vaya pero que original si no veía el nombre nunca habría sabido que aquí venden instrumentos musicales-

- _Bueno quieres entrar o no… que no tengo todo tu tiempo Grandchester, eres tan quisquilloso a veces_

Mientras Stear se va por su lado yo empiezo a recorrer la tienda, se pueden ver desde guitarras Fender Telecaster3 púas de toda variedad de materiales, violines, baterías, bajos, bombos, liras, de todo un poco y por fin lo que estaba buscando en una esquina de la gran tienda en un mostrador de anaqueles hay todo tipo de armónicas con colores variados.

Habían harpmaster, bluesmaster, seydel, hohner special 20, bluesharp una marine band,4 muchos de estos nombres la verdad no me dicen absolutamente nada; en esto de las armónicas si soy un tanto ignorante, sospecho que tendré que pedirle ayuda a alguien.

- _Hola! veo que estas interesado en las armónicas, las de aquí son de muy buena calidad como puedes ver pero si quieres comprar lo mejor te recomiendo una "HotMetal"_

A escuchar la voz de una chica me volteo a mi lado derecho pero tal es mi sorpresa cuando veo de quien se trata. Simplemente no lo puedo creer se trataba de Candy en persona.

- _Bue… bueno no se cual elegir de entre todas estas - sí, lo sé, soné tan tímido he insignificante en ese momento._

_- Entonces es tu primer armónica, no te preocupes yo con gusto te ayudare a elegir la que sea más apropiada a tus gustos. Sabes yo tengo una antigua Harpmaster que era de mi padre cuando era joven, hace mucho que no la toca creo que por eso me la regalo a mí_

_- Si… debes de ser muy buena con ella- se sentí como un mentiroso al decir eso, porque yo sabía perfectamente que ella era excepcional en su uso._

_- Pues no es que sea una maestra en el uso de ella pero si soy bastante buena. Por cierto me alegra que estés interesado en cosas como estas y no en lo que los otros chicos de tu época que andan emocionados con que ya tienen edad para aprender a fumar ¿dime tú lo has hecho?_

_- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Fumar? No, no lo he probado ni una sola vez_

_- Me alegro, espero que sigas así_

Así estuvimos un buen rato, muy pocas veces hablaba más que todo pedía que me explicara cosas con relación a los instrumentos muchas de ellas ya las conocía pero me agradaba escucharlas de su boca. Eso me ayudo a tranquilizarme y ser un poco más casual a la hora de platicar, así de controlar el no sonrojarme con cada respuesta. E inclusive ella toco una canción con una de ellas, era una tonada un tanto melancólica pero me gustó mucho, me sentí como en su sueño, como en una noche llena adormilada llena de suspiros.

- _Y bien ¿por cuál te decides?_

_- Pues todavía no estoy seguro pero con todos los detalles técnicos y recomendaciones que me has dado creo que… me quedare con la "HotMetal"_

_- Buena elección, pero si quieres antes podemos probarla para que te convenzas_ – diciendo esto tomo la armónica y toco una sencillas notas, que nunca olvidaría, pero para mí fue como un hechizo como el cantar de una sirena, era un tanto melancólica y hasta cierto punto triste la tonada, era como una noche adormilada llena de suspiros – _¿ahora qué piensas?_ - me saco de mi letargo –_ ¿te convenciste?_

_- Si, por supuesto que si… –_

_- Esta bien iré a la bodega a buscar una nueva; puedes ir en un momento a la caja a recogerla_ - y pude ver como dejaba la que me había mostrado en su lugar, seguro para sacar una nueva, pero yo no quería una nueva, quería "ESA"

-_ Espera_ – ella me volteo a ver con una sonrisa – _me gustaría que me empaques esta_ – le dije mientras se la entregaba, ella me vio extrañada

- _O no, esa ya la utilice, es mejor que te traiga una nueva porque…_ - No deje que terminara la oración.

- _No te preocupes, a la larga no hay diferencia_ – para mi si hay diferencia - _sigue siendo la misma ¿no?, así que para que ponerte más trabajo, dame esta_

_- Está bien_ – no la tomo muy segura, pero el hecho de saber que sus labios tocaron el instrumento, hacía de ella mi tesoro más valioso

Ese justo momento me sentía como en las nubes. Ya que esa fue la plática más larga que había sostenido con ella hasta el momento. Y el hecho de compartir el amor por la música y las armónicas, sentía que me unía más a ella. Hablamos de una gran variedad de cosas, me aprecio tan contento y feliz no solo por la adquisición del instrumento sino por este encuentro tan inesperado. De golpe y de la nada aparece Stear nuevamente, la verdad ya no me acordaba que el venia conmigo

- _Oye suertudo ¿Quién iba a imaginar que Candy trabaja aquí? La verdad los días que había venido no se encontraba en el local, es muy probable que haya venido en su día de descanso y por dicha razón no me topé con ella. Pero como te vi tan feliz platicando y hablándole no quise acercarme y hacer mal tercio, sin contar que si hacia eso lo más seguro es que al salir de la tienda te las arreglarías para asesinarme con la corbata del uniforme_

_- Tienes toda la razón en lo que has expresado si hubieses venido en el momento menos indicado, a la partida serias un cadáver más_

_- Y tú que no me tenías fe ni dabas crédito a la tienda que yo había elegido para que vinieras a comprar… los junte a ti y a Candy en el mismo ambiente_

_- No te creas tanto que no tenías la menor idea de que aquí se iba a topar entonces si quieres que este agradecido contigo Stear será mejor que dejes de adularte y guardes silencio sepulcral_

- _Está bien, está bien comprendí ¡dios! No aguantas ni una broma_

Cuando nos dirigimos a la caja a cancelar el costo de la armónica se acercó Candy y me entrego un paquete extra a que contenía mi reciente compra lo que me genero duda en cuando al contenido.

- _Sabes gracias por escucharme hablar tanto, me caíste bien y como agradecimiento te regalo el estuche hecho a medida para tu armónica, y como te dije ¡Ni se te ocurra probar los cigarros alguna vez! El estuche te recordara esa promesa ¡está bien!_

Con esto que acaba de hacer, no pude evitarlo me sonroje de la manera más efusiva posible por lo que baje el rostro y solo le respondí haciendo un movimiento con mi cabeza afirmativo, pague, tome la bolsa con mis nuevas compras y otra vez salí corriendo.

_- Terry ¿a dónde vas? Espera por mí emmm… ¡Muchas gracias por todo!_

…

…

…

Iba corriendo a mas no poder, sentía que el corazón se me salía del pecho por lo que acababa de ocurrir no lo podía creer, ella me hablo me trato bien y me dijo que le fui agradable hasta me hizo un regalo. Es mucho para procesar en tan poco tiempo.

- _¡Vamos duque cobarde detente de una buena vez!_

Al finalmente regresar al mundo y escuchar a mi amigo pronunciar esas palabras me detuve de golpe lo que trajo como consecuencia que Stear se estrellara contra mi espalda y los dos fuéramos a dar al suelo.

- _Eres un tonto ¿Por qué te detienes de golpe?_

Lo observe y me empecé a reír a carcajadas… me pareció tan gracioso todo el cuadro en conjunto que no o pude evitar.

- _Ahora de que te ríes, hoy estas más extraño que de costumbre y ahora ¿Dónde rayos fueron a dar mis gafas?_

El verlo gateando por la grama en busca de sus anteojos, no hico mejor la situación y mi risa se tornó en algo imparable, me sentía feliz y divertido que reí como nunca antes lo había hecho mientras esta recostado en la grama del jardín de una anciana en su patio frontal.

***Flashback End***

Recuerdo que si no estaba mal tenía 15 o estaba por cumplirlo cuando sucedió todo eso, aún era tan solo un chiquillo y no parecería que fue hace tan solo 10 años atrás.

- _¡Oh dios! No me había percatado que la había tirado ahí, Gracias por recogerla ¡Es mi tesoro!_

Al escuchar la voz que me dirigía la palabra automáticamente levante el rostro y abriendo los ojos de sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba, era nada más y nada menos que Candy en persona quien se encontraba parada en el tercer escalón con una caja en las manos.

- _¿Terry? ¿Eres tú? ¿¡Tú eres el encargado de la remodelación! Porque papá no me lo habrá comentado habría hecho todo esto más fácil_

El verme ahí parado y saber que ella era la dueña del lugar todo principió a tomar sentido y creí que callo un balde de agua helada a mis espaldas. Ahora todo empezaba a embonar y tener forma, el apellido, el viñedo, la historia de que era fotógrafa, periodista, el hecho que viajara mucho, y ese automóvil aparcado al frente de la casa. Sinceramente me siento como el idiota más grande del mundo por no haberme percatado de ello con mayor antelación si todo era más que obvio. Me siento molesto con migo mismo por no haber notado esos pequeños detalles, de modo que lo mejor que podía hacer aquí era e largarme lo más apresurado posible, me di la media vuelta y empecé a caminar sin mediar palabras con ella. Estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral entre la sala y el comedor cuando escuché un ruido sordo de cosas golpeando el piso… volteo la vista y la chica se encuentra en el suelo y el contenido de la caja que traía en sus manos regado por todo el piso frente a las gradas. En ese instante no me importo mi enojo y regrese a ayudarla.

- _¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te lastimaste nada?_

_- Que torpe soy, al llegar al último escalón di un mal paso y como tenía las manos ocupadas no había como agarrarme del barandal_

_- Te ayudare apóyate en mi_

_- ¡ay! Eso dolió_

_- Parece ser que te lastimaste el tobillo, te llevare a una silla_ - sin pensarlo la tome en mis brazos y la cargue hacia unas sillas que aún se encontraban en el área de desayunador en la cocina

- _Por lo visto te lo doblaste al caer_ - le examino el tobillo cuidadosamente - _no es nada grave tan solo está un poco inflamado con un poco de hielo estará bien por la tarde. Será mejor que vaya a recoger las cosas_

- _No te preocupes yo lo hare…_

No la deje terminar, me fui directo a la sala y empecé a recolectarlo todo para regresarlo de nuevo a la caja de cartón. Era variado el contenido: fotos, partituras, cuadernos, cartas, flores secas, tarjetas de cumpleaños, felicitaciones y demás recuerdos… hasta un volante del "FESTIVAL DE MAYO" cuando estábamos en secundaria.

Ese fue el último clavo de mi ataúd, ese festival fue el inicio y el final de mi desastrosa caída…

つつ"く

* * *

G: Bien hasta aquí queda el capítulo… este vio más rápido la luz porque se hizo uso de un poco de amenazas.

D: un poco? ¬¬

G: Esta bien mucho…, por favor si alguien sabe cómo puedo alejar a esta mujer de mi actor principal ¡les estaré eternamente agradecido! Como siempre está encima de él no lo deja actuar complicándolo todo.

D: no le crean, a él le gusta exagerar un poco las cosas…

G: aja si como no ¬¬ tengo evidencia fotográfica que corrobora mi versión

D: si bueno pero no siempre pasa eso…

G: Sin comentarios, bueno muchas gracias a muchos lectores que se han aguantado el que actualizamos esporádicamente. Y sobre todo gracias por darnos ánimos y decir que es una historia diferente, nos esforzamos en que se de este modo.

D: Ahora vamos con la parte que mas me gusta contestar Review

G: Tienes razón, los review son lo maximo, veamos...

**Parnaso: **Nos alegramos que nos sigas acompañando, com ves no nos perdimos tanto, que bueno que tienes mas curiosidad, haber como te va con este capitulo, esperamos te siga gustando la trama, gracias por tu comentario.

**Crimson: **Gracias por leer los 3 capitulos y por tus ruegos, ya ves se te hizo, actualizamos muy pronto, ojala te siga gustando la historia, misterio siempre habra. Gracias por tus comentarios

**Acella Star: **Que gusto saber que la encuentras fresca y llamativa, y ya ves la combinación de profeciones salio bien, esperamos te guste este capitulo y nos sigas acompañando.

**LadyBug: **Lamentamos la demora, te entendemos, pero apesar de eso mil gracias por seguir acompañandonos, como ves ya estamos mejorando el ritmo, ojala este capitulo te agrade.

G: En verdad mil gracias por sus comentarios, son geniales, tambien gracias a todas aquellas lectoras silenciosas, esperamos hayan disfrutado la lectura.

D: Hasta la proxima...

P.D: Esperamos que el próximo capítulo salga antes o el día de Navidad como regalo XD… y recen para que al menos salga mucho antes que de día de reyes ¡Saludos y besos! ^~^

**Duchess Di / Dianis Grandchester y Gehirn**

* * *

**Glosario:  
**

1 Tipo de arquitectura autóctona, varía de región en región y país.

Dependerá del clima donde se desenvuelva el objeto arquitectónico en cuestión.

2 En realidad esa tienda si existe en nuestro país XD

3 Dianis en sabia mode on: según la Wikipedia dice que es: guitarra eléctrica de cuerpo macizo mundialmente conocida, llamada "la tabla" en sus comienzos. Se caracteriza por la simplicidad en su diseño y por el sonido que se obtiene de sus dos pastillas de bobinado simple o _single__coil_

4 Son marcas que en realidad existen y son muy buenas.


	5. Chapter 5

**HUELLAS DEL **

**PASADO**

"_**FESTIVAL DE MAYO" **_Era la palabra que mi cerebro repetía una y otra vez, al mismo tiempo que mil imágenes se proyectaban en mi memoria, mostrándome lo que un día fue, sin poderlo evitar recupere una imagen y la reconocí como el inicio de la travesía donde arriesgue todo por mi primer amor, estaba listo para sumergirme en el recuerdo, pero a la vez tratando de evitarlo, de salir a flote en medio de mi confusión mi mente registro un sonido, haciendo que todo el pasado regresara al ático de mi memoria, y me sacara de mi trance, parpadee un par de veces solo para darme cuenta que aún estaba arrodillado con el volante arrugado en mi mano, como reacción automática me pare de golpe, para quedar frente a Alphonse, el cual al parecer me estaba hablando, luego de unos segundos logre entender lo que me decía

_- ¿Podemos comenzar arquitecto Grandchester?_ – recordando donde me encontraba, vi mi mano y encontré el objeto de mi perturbación, sin verlo en realidad me agache para depositarlo en la caja, la tome, me levante y voltee para enfocar a mi rubio calvario

_- ¿Ya nada falta por sacar? _– para mi alivio mi vos sonó relajada, por un momento espere encontrar confusión en su mirada, pero no fue así, por lo visto mi lapsus fue más que fugas, así que ella sonriente me contesto

_- Ya no falta nada, la casa es toda suya – _a la vez que decía esto Candy se levantó, pero pude ver como no pudo asentar su pie lastimado y perdió el equilibro, sin saber cómo, estaba a su lado para sostenerla– _gracias Terry _– al escuchar estas palabras me quede frío, me seguía estremeciendo cuando me decía "Terry" para no traicionarme me limite contestarle a Alphonse

_- Ya has escuchado Alphonse, manos a la obra_ – para mi alivio mi voz seguía siendo normal, el contratista solo asintió y salió para comenzar todo, y para mi desgracia comprendí que Candy solo podría salir con un poco de ayuda, entonces me debatí como hacerlo, ¿solo darle soporte o cargarla?, ya que cuando la cargue hace un rato, no estaba perturbado y ahora tenerla tan cerca… bueno ya saben... ¿Qué hacer? Al final ella tomo la decisión

_- Disculpa que te moleste, Terry, pero al parecer necesito ayuda, para no incomodarte mas ¿podría apoyarme en ti para caminar, y poder llegar a mi auto?_ – y por supuesto no podía negarme

_- ¡Claro Candy, no te preocupes! vamos_ – si le decía Candice sería mala idea, solo me tocaba fingir que todo estaba bien, como parte de la tortura salimos lentamente, cuando pasamos cerca de las escaleras tome la caja, al parecer la había soltado para ir en su auxilio, afortunadamente nada se había salido esta vez, con ambos recordatorios de que la vida es irónica, salimos de la casa, llegamos hasta el auto, abrí la puerta y la ayude acomodarse, me pidió la caja y la puso con las demás, pude darme cuenta que el carro estaba lleno de cosas incluso el asiento del copiloto, con cuidado cerré la puerta

_- Gracias Terry, que pena contigo – _estaba ruborizada_ – parece que no se me quita lo atolondrada_ – no pude evitar acompañarla en la risa, ella no era consiente de mi sentir, unos minutos más y podría dejar de fingir

_- No te preocupes, no fue nada – _le sonríe, fue algo espontáneo – _vete tranquila que tu casa está en buenas manos_ – no podía dejar de portarme cortes a pesar de ser ella la causante de muchos enredos en mi cerebro– _por cualquier cosa sería bueno que te colocaras hielo y tomes algo para el dolor, veras que para mañana estarás como nueva_

_- Si gracias de nuevo, eso hare, mañana vendré a ver cómo va todo, no te molesta ¿verdad?_ – quise gritarle que no se acercara, pero no podía cambiar las cosas

_- Claro que no, eres bienvenida cuando quieras_ – después de todo es la dueña y con una sonrisa en sus labios se despidió con la mano, mientras encendía el motor me aleje, pero no lo suficiente para escuchar un quejido – _¿todo bien? – _ me acerque de nuevo

_- Al parecer no __podré__ manejar, me duele mucho el tobillo a la hora de pisar el __closh__ para hacer los cambios – _maldije que no tuviera un automóvil automático – _Me tocara esperar un rato _– podía escuchar molestia en su voz, ¿acaso no quería estar conmigo? No pude dejar de sentir un pinchazo en mi corazón, pero rápidamente me dije tonto por pensar eso, cuando quería tenerla lo más lejos posible de mi – _mi padre me matara _– dijo al final

_- ¿Y por qué haría eso?_ – no podía ignorarla, más allá de ser ella, mi razón no permitía que me comportara mal

_- A la 1:30 debía estar en su casa para recibir unas cosas y pues con esto no llegare a tiempo, ya son las 1:10 y son papeles__ que no se atreven a mandar por mail y __ solo a él o a mí los entregan y si no estoy ahí, los regresaran al correo y mañana vendrían de nuevo, y él me llamara hoy porque necesita confirmar algo con urgencia, y con esto su negocio se atrasaría, provocando malestar en las personas interesadas _– estaba preocupada

_- Ya veo_ – rápidamente vino la solución a mi mente, solo que me negaba a aceptarla, pero de nueva cuenta tuve que hacer algo que no quería – _si quieres yo puedo llevarte_ – pude ver como se sorprendía

_- Gracias Terry, pero no podría, tú tienes que estar aquí, solo te quitaría más tiempo_ – en su mirada pude ver que era sincera, no se estaba haciendo de rogar

_ -Te equivocas, en realidad no necesitan que esté presente, Alphonse es el que dirige todo, yo solo vengo ciertos días para ver que no haya ningún inconveniente_ – no mentía – _entonces si está en mis manos, es un gusto ayudarte_

_- Te tomo la palabra, sino fuera por las cosas de mi padre, créeme que no te molestaría_ más – diciendo esto abrió la puerta, yo me acerque para ayudarle y para apresurar mi tortura sin importar lo que ella dijera la cargue – _Terry espera, no es necesario_ – solo le sonríe y comencé a caminar, no pesaba mucho, así que camine deprisa a mi automóvil, ella astutamente alcanzó la manija de la puerta y la abrió, la acomode y cerré la puerta

_- Por tu carro no te preocupes, lo guardaremos en los almacenes, ya sea que vengas en unos días por el o mando alguien a dejarlo donde tú me digas_ – le decía mientras ingresaba al vehículo, lo encendía y antes de arrancar no pude evitar preguntar – _¿Necesitabas algo de tu automóvil? _– solo rogaba que dijera que no

_- No realmente, todo puede quedarse, y en cuanto como lo recupero, yo digo que le diré a algunos de los muchachos del viñedo que lo lleven a casa de mi padre, así no habrá ningún problema _

_- Me parece bien, entonces vámonos_ – con estas últimas palabras comenzó el recorrido, me debatía si hacer platica o no, así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue preguntarle cómo llegar a la casa de su padre

_- Gracias Terry, yo te voy diciendo de nuevo muchas gracias – _y con eso comenzó a darme indicaciones mientras también me hacía platica, así que me dedique a conversar con ella _– la verdad me alegra muchos que ustedes hayan tomado este trabajo, estoy segura que la casa quedara más que maravillosa _

_- No dudes que haremos lo imposible para que así sea, las remodelaciones nos encantan, más cuando significan tanto para las personas _– eso era cierto, siempre dejábamos todo en nuestros proyectos pero en estos era el doble

_- Ya lo creo, me muero porque pase el tiempo y ver como quedara el que será mi hogar_ – suspiro

_- ¿Tu hogar?_ – no pude evitar preguntar

_- Sí, mi hogar, ya que parte de mi niñez viví con mis padres ahí, cuando mama murió teniendo yo 8 años, seguimos viviendo ahí, pero todo cambio, al irme a la universidad mi __papá__ se mudó y cuando me gradué, me hice la promesa, bueno también a mi padre, que cuando encontrara al amor de mi vida y me casara viviríamos ahí y __seríamos__ felices, como fueron ellos y pues yo aún creo que lo lograre y por esa razón mi padre decidió hacer la remodelación_ – me dijo mientras sonreía

_- Ya veo_ – no pude decir más, saber que ese sería su hogar y que lo compartiría con alguien que no sería yo, y formarían un hogar, me dolió, ¿pero que esperaba?, que me dijera que era yo al que añoraba, estaba loco, mientras pensaba que más decir, ella continuo hablando

_- Y tú ¿no tienes algo así? Un lugar especial para formar tu refugio_– eso me sorprendió ya que no lo había pensado

_- Para serte sincero no, ya que desde hace unos años me di cuenta que era muy difícil por no decir imposible, que encontrara a esa persona con la que quisiera compartir toda la vida, y pues hasta el día de hoy sigo creyendo lo mismo_

_- No lo puedo creer_ – medio grito consternada, yo solo la vi sorprendido – _no sé qué te haya pasado para que pienses así_ – irónico que me esté diciendo eso, cuando ella era la culpable – _pero como consejo de una amiga, te digo que: no te cierres ya que el amor es lo más bello de la vida, y por estar ciego es cuando de verdad sufrirás y te quedaras lamentando de por vida porque no te arriesgaste, y por lo que leo en tu mirada si hay una persona especial pero tienes miedo, no lo tengas, arriésgate y veras que saldrás vencedo_r – ahí si me quede de piedra, como diablos pudo leer eso en mi mirada – _soy muy perceptiva_ – me respondió como si me leyera la mente – _anímate Terry, en esta vida todo puede pasar, pero está en nuestras manos hacerlo realidad_

_- Gracias Candy, sé que tienes razón, tal vez lo haga, tal vez no– _ahora la idea de buscar a alguien me agradaba más, o mejor dicho la había reencontrado y todavía estaba a tiempo, al reconocer mi sentir mi corazón latió con entusiasmo, pero a la vez mantenía mis reservas

_- Ya verás que valdrá la pena_ – luego de esa extraña conversación, con esta nueva expectativa, me dio bastante calma, y logre relajarme a su lado, disfrute del momento, me dio unas indicaciones más y llegamos a su destino, la casa de su padres no estaba lejos del "_Hogar de Ponny"_, me parquee frente un hermoso departamento, y la ayude a salir, entre protestas de ella la cargue, al volverla a tener entre mis brazos y ya más tranquilo y mi mente evocando muchas cosas, a quien engañaba para mi corazón solo podía ser de Candy, debo decir que me sentí realizado y ahora quería que el trayecto durara toda la vida, pero no fue así, rápidamente estaba frente a la puerta, porque ni modo la baje, abrió la puerta y anticipando a que la cargara de nuevo, se apoyó en mí y lo acepte, con cuidado la acompañe a la cocina y se sentó en un banco del desayunador

_- Gracias Terry, disculpa los inconvenientes, sino hubieras estado, saber que hubiera hecho, en verdad mil gracias_ – sabía que ella se estaba despidiendo pero vi la hora y eran las 1:25

_- No tienes nada que agradecer, es lo mínimo que podía hacer estando tu lastimada_ – sabiendo lo poco que podía caminar, decide quedarme a ayudarla más, no tenía que perder– _pero antes que nada permíte_me – le dije y luego me acerque al refrigerador y saque unos cubitos de hielo, saque mi pañuelo y los envolví en él, me senté a su lado y tome su tobillo lastimado y lo apoye en mi pierna, saque con cuidado el tenis, como no usaba calcetas inmediatamente coloque el hielo sobre el golpe, me sorprendió que no dijera nada así que busque su mirada y la encontré fija en su tobillo y mis manos

_- Te...Terry no tienes que hacer esto, yo me las puedo arreglar, ya no me duele tanto_ – me dijo atropelladamente

_- Mentirosa, sé que no ha bajado el dolor, ya que lo tienes bastante hinchado y si hace un rato no podías caminar, imagínate luego, así que si quieres caminar más tarde, tienes que aceptar esto _– iba a protestar pero en eso sonó el timbre viendo el reloj deduje quien era – _iré abrir_ – con cuidado deje su pie sobre el banquillo y me dirigí a la entrada, como sabía que era la persona del correo, obviamente me pregunto por Candy y le indique que no podía salir si deseaba que entrara, algo contrariado acepto y lo lleve a la cocina, una Candy sonrojada nos recibió, el señor le entrego el sobre con documentos ella firmo, sin más demora la persona del correo se marchó, regrese a la cocina y ella ya estaba estudiando los papeles, cuando me escucho, rápidamente hablo

_- Terry en verdad que pena contigo – _mientras decía esto solo me miraba de reojo y estaba sonrojada _– pero muchas gracias por tu ayuda, tengo que reconocer que estando sola me hubiera costado mucho, en verdad muchas gracias_ – la sentí más que sincera

_- No tienes porque preocuparte y no tienes nada que agradecer, fue un placer ayudarte__, te quedaras aquí o te ayudo a llegar a la sala? - _lo pensó un momento

_- La verdad me gustaría que me ayudaras a llegar a la sala , ya que mi padre no tardará en llamar y lo hará al teléfono de la casa_

_- Bien, vamos entonces - _sin importarme nada la tome en mis brazos y nos dirigimos a la sala, para mi molestia llegamos demasiado rápido, la acomode en el sillón grande, y como ella había traído el hielo se lo coloque de nuevo

_- Gracias Terry, lamento tanta molestia_

_- Ya has agradecido mucho, para mí fue un placer ayudarte – _con mis palabras ella se sonrojo_ - tienes todo lo que necesitas? _

_- Si, gracias – pero pude ver que el hielo se quedó en la cocina,_ _así que fui hasta ahí y tome el pañuelo con el hielo, tomo un cojín del sillón, acomode su pie lastimado y se lo coloque_

_- Es la única forma de bajar la inflamación– le sonreí y si hace un rato estaba sonrojado ahora era un tomate – déjalo por un rato y trata de caminar sin apoyar mucho el pie ya que aparte de esto necesitas reposo, de acuerdo? – _ella solo asintió _- __Bien,__ sino no necesitas más, me retiro_

_- Estoy perfecta, gracias_ – sin poderlo evitar me acerque a ella y deposite un beso en su mejilla, me tarde un rato más de lo aceptable, pero no me importó

_- Adiós Candy, nos vemos luego_ – le dije al momento de separarme y ver como ella me miraba sorprendida

_- Hasta luego Terry y gracias de nuevo_ – me dijo pero se notaba que esta perturbada, salí de la casa y pude respirar tranquilo, para mi sorpresa con una gran sonrisa en los labios aborde mi auto y me dirigí de nuevo al "Hogar de Pony"

Rápidamente llegue al que sería el lugar de habitación de Candy y pude comprobar que todo iba bien, aclaramos ciertos puntos con Alphonse y antes de las 3:00 pm ya regresaba a Chicago, sin poder evitar iba conduciendo bastante rápido, pero lo necesitaba y con ello también necesitaba hablar con alguien y por eso llame al único que me podía ayudar en este momento, por mi mente y corazón pasaban muchas cosas pero de algo estaba absolutamente seguro, ahora que sabía que este proyecto era de ella, estaba convencido que pasara lo que pasara dejaría la vida en el para que fuera perfecto para mi pecosa, tal vez esta era la forma de aceptar que está de nuevo en mi vida y podemos ser amigos y lo demás solo el tiempo lo dirá.

A eso de las 6 estaba parqueándome en el sótano de mi edificio, no saque nada del carro, ni me intereso ver si estaba bien cerrado y tome el elevador, sin demora llegue a mi piso, camine rápidamente por el pasillo, cuando llegue frente a mi puerta comprobé que salía luz por la rendija, ya había llegado, las personas más cercanas a mi sabían dónde guardaba la llave de emergencia, sin demora ingrese al departamento para encontrarme 3 deliciosas pizzas de jamón y queso y varias latas de cola, como no éramos asiduos del alcohol con las gaseosas nos conformábamos, mientras me acercaba al comedor pude ver como mi entrañable amigo servía varios pedazos en 2 platos, y claro la porción especial para Clin, rápidamente me senté

_- Gracias por venir Stear, eres el único que puede comprenderme_ – siempre seria así

_- Ya sabes amigo, para eso estoy, ahora cuéntame que es lo que te perturba_ – me dijo con algo de sorna, mientras se sentaba me entregaba mi plato y lata, lo ignore y comencé a hablar

_- Bien veras primero tengo que ponerte al día ya que hay cosas que no sabes_

_- Soy todo oídos_ – mientras me escuchaba comenzó a comer

_- Como bien sabes, fui a la famosa entrevista y todo salió perfecto…_ - entonces le conté todo desde lo sucedido en la cena hasta hoy y ante todo mi sentir, después de sacar todo, comí yo, ya que lo expuse de un solo golpe, por un rato nadie dijo nada, no me molestaba, Stear siempre se tomaba su tiempo para analizar las cosas, luego de comerse sus primeros 4 pedazos dejo su plato sobre la mesa y me vio fijamente

_- Bien, entonces tu malestar principal es que ¡¿no te haya reconocido, con ello no haya botado, según crees, tu nefasto recuerdo y que no hubieras renacido como Fénix para ser feliz, importante recalcar, ser feliz con ella; en lugar de eso estas entre el limbo de "odiarla" más o dejar todo de lado sin importa nada aventarte al precipicio y por tu propia cuenta ser feliz y ver si tu felicidad es ella?! _– vaya forma de resumir las cosas y lo peor de todo es que tenía 1000% la razón

_- Si Stear, más allá de todo, quisiera ver que lo sucedido hace 10 años como tú dices, no paso lo que yo creo que paso y por terquedad mía construí una vida que pudo ser mil veces mejor_ – lo dije con sarcasmo pero era la verdad

_- Como odio tu sarcasmo, pero cuando lo usas es solo para decir verdades_ – iba a protestar pero no me dejo – _ahí, tú ya hablaste ahora me toca a mí_ – se paró y comenzó a caminar de lado a lado frente a la mesa – _primero aclaremos una cosa en si ¿Por qué te molesto que no te reconociera? Ya no acepto tu excusa de que si ella recuerda a un "Terry" no es a uno tonto, de eso estoy seguro_ – odiaba cuando me hacía eso, esa excusa era mi escudo

_- Ok, ok, como bien sabes más allá de lo malo, tengo miles de memorias especiales de ella, que puedo decir que en general tengo un recuerdo único, entonces me gustaría que ella me rememorara igual, único, pero sino me reconoció es que pase en su vida sin son ni ton, ya que no fui __importante__ para recordarme aunque sea un poco, y yo muy en el interior esperaba estar en su mente de una forma, especial_ – esto nunca lo había dicho, pero ya era hora de sacarlo a la luz – _y dudo mucho que conozca a varios hombres con un nombre que su diminutivo sea Terry_ – no pude evitar decir

_- Lo sabía_ – me dijo como que hubiera ganado saber qué y se me acerco – _mira Terry, primero que nada no mezcles la cosas, una cosa es como te recuerde y otra que te reconociera o no o te ubique por el nombre _– esa teoría no me parecía – _mira, ven_ – me jalo del brazo y me acerco a un espejo que tenía en la sala – _dime como te ves_ – lo mire entre extrañado y molesto – _dímelo y con súper detalles_

_- Está bien, veo a un hombre de 27 años, de 1.90__m__ de estatura, pelo castaño oscuro algo largo, peinado como quiera el, barba normalmente de 2 días, tez morena clara, ojos medianos color azul__ al fin libre de anteojos, pero ante todo veo seguridad, eso miro Stear - _le dije molesto

_- Perfecto eso quería oír, ahora por favor cierra los ojos y recuerda como eras hace 10 años - _voltee a verlo como si estuviera loco el solo rodo los ojos _- hazlo Terry y dime lo que ves - _a regañadientes lo hice, durante unos minutos evoque mi imagen

_- Tenía el mismo color de pelo, solo más largo, que utilizaba el fleco para esconder un poco mi rostro, el mismo color de ojos, pero resguardados siempre por unos anteojos algo grandes, un poco más blanco mi tono de piel, más bajo, pero sobre todo inseguro, queriendo pasar desapercibido de todos, solo con ella pude ser yo mismo - _le dije con la voz algo ronca esa imagen con el pasar de los años no me gustaba mucho pero para su momento me pareció perfecta ya que lo único que me preocupaba era salir adelante, claro mi perspectiva la cambio ella

_- Veo que te recuerdas bien, ahora quiero que recuerdes algo más, ¿qué paso con nosotros cuando luego de separarnos por 6 años a pesar de estar en contacto nos volvimos a ver?_

_- No nos reconocimos, habíamos cambiado tanto - _ese momento fue súper gracioso ambos nos anduvimos buscando media hora por el aeropuerto hasta que sin querer chocamos con el otro y al decir las disculpas por la voz supimos quién era el otro y no lo podíamos creer ya que en nuestra búsqueda varias veces nos habíamos visto, solo nos matamos de la risa

_- Exacto y si nosotros que nos consideramos hermanos del alma nos pasó eso imagínate a ella cuando la última vez que te vio eras su compañero de clase y luego encontrarte cambiado físicamente y como un arquitecto reconocido y pensando en lo despistada que siempre fue y que nunca le dijiste tu apellido y por lo que en el pueblo se sabía de tu herencia era casi imposible que te reconociera no porque no quisiera simplemente habían pasado varios años donde la vida había hecho de las suyas si tú la reconociste es porque eres punto y aparte y hay que ser sinceros que ella no cambio mucho, solo la madurez la acompaña sin perder su esencia física - _para mi desgracia tenía razón, el vio por el espejo que con mi mirada le daba la razón_ - en lugar de buscarle 5 patas al gato por tonterías no desperdicies la oportunidad y si estás seguro que lo que siente tu corazón siente es amor, ese amor con el que todo ser humano sueña, lucha y has lo que no quisiste hacer antes, conquístala y se feliz - _no lo podía creer para él siempre había solución y no descansaba hasta encontrarla y siempre la hallaba como ahora y por primera vez en la vida esa seguridad que siempre desee y ahora tenía me dijo que si quería podía ser vencedor, el destino había dado el primer paso cruzo nuestros caminos yo había dado el siguiente la deje entrar de nuevo en mi vida ahora debía estar seguro que sentía por ella, y algo me decía que en este tiempo algo había cambiado, me inclinada a pensar que seguía siendo amor, pero debía estar seguro y para eso la única forma de saberlo era conociéndola de nuevo, compartir y dejar que mi corazón hablara y con esa respuesta haría lo que antes no hice ENAMORARLA o dejar que la vida continúe

_- Lo haré - _le confirme a mi amigo, el solo me sonrió en señal de apoyo

* * *

Luego de retirar el hielo, intente hacerse algo de comer pero no pude, cuando asentaba mi pie izquierdo, no soportaba el dolor punzante, resignada pedí comida china, y pensando en todo pues pedí lo que sería almuerzo-cena, con mucho sufrimiento la había recibido para después de comer tranquilamente, había hablado con mi padre, y todo había salido de maravilla, sus negociaciones seguirían sin complicaciones y pronto el regresaría, intento ponerme otra vez de pie y logro ir a la cocina, por algo para el dolor, su padre siempre tenía algún medicamento, para todo un poco, tomándola y sacando más hielo para seguir con mi proceso de curación regreso a la sala confirmando que sería de más ir a mi habitación del segundo nivel me conforme con el agradable sofá y las mantas que en la sala habían.

Intentando ver televisión sin poderlo evitar mis pensamientos me llevaron respecto a lo sucedido ese día y el actuar de Terry y para ser sincera me tenía confundida, había sido amable y yo pienso que así era con todos pero por alguna extraña razón sus atenciones me decían que eran más allá de la cortesía o era lo que yo quería creer ya que hoy había comprobado que esa atracción que sentía por él se estaba volviendo en algo más fuerte, sabía que era ilógico ya que aparte de la entrevista y la cena no nos habíamos tratado pero hoy sentí algo extraño, cosa que no había sentido nunca, bueno eso era mentira, hace más 10 años creí haber sentido ese "algo" especial pero no tuve la oportunidad de confirmar si solo era una ilusión o pudo a llegar a ser importante, porque cuando pensé que era el momento para descubrirlo EL se fue para siempre, después conocí a muchos chicos pero nadie ha movido mi mundo hasta ahora, entonces la pregunta del millón era, ¿dejar que todo pase tranquilo y bazar todo en una linda amistad o darle un empujoncito al destino y poner manos a la obra y forjar mi destino y averiguar que era esto que sentía? Mi corazón me decía que es tiempo de comenzar a buscar a mi otra mitad y encontrar ese amor que sería eterno. Mi razón me decía que esa atracción que sentía por Terry no era de ignorarla, ya que si nunca me arriesgaba como iba encontrar al hombre de mi vida, temerosa pero con convicción me dije que así como podía ganar mucho podía perder mucho también, pero era parte de la vida, y la única forma de no arrepentirse de nada era arriesgándose y eso haría. Me acomode y me dije que mañana seria otro día y marcaría el inicio para vivir algo que estaba segura que nunca olvidaría.

¿Qué puede pasar cuando 2 personas se proponen lo mismo, todo sería algo lindo y sutil o una travesía atropellada pero inolvidable para alcanzar un final feliz o recoger los pedazos de 2 corazones rotos?

**つつ"く**

* * *

D.D: Bueno ¿qué les puedo decir, después de 1 año, 6 meses y 3 semanas? la verdad es penoso pedir tantas disculpas por el atraso, pero entre inspiración, coordinación metí la pata y cosas de la vida real, uff…..

G: Ni que lo digas… Tenías que meter la pata

D.D: Lo se lo, y la metí bien metida, (mi fractura de peroné y tobillo en noviembre pasado y sin poder caminar por varios meses y sin laptop) pero ya paso y hemos vuelto a la carga listos para todo

G. Lo único que les podemos decir, que por favor nos sigan acompañando, no se arrepentirán

D.D: Eso espero

G: No eches las sal, (carraspeo) como decía hemos ido a paso lento pero el resultado es lo que cuenta y prometemos que eso siempre lo tendrán

D.D: Por supuesto pero cualquier cosa no duden en decirnos, somos todo oídos, de este modo decimos hasta pronto

G: no desistan, así como yo no pierdo la esperanza en que cada día D.D se aplicara

D.D. Gehirn!

G: Yo no más decía….

D.D: Esta bien, esta bien... Ahora contestaremos reviews que es lo que mas nos gusta

G: Hagamolo :)

**Ginagrandcheste: **Mil perdones por el no subir tan seguido los capítulos, pero en ocasiones uno no puede hacer nada, y tienes razón el interés se pierde, pero tenemos la esperanza que tu nos sigas acompañando, gracias por tus palabras!

**Flor: **Gracias por leernos, nos alegra saber que la historia te gusta y como tu dices no desertaremos, eso no lo dudes, vamos como tortugas pero vamos

**Melody: **Nos encanta todas tus teorías, aun no es el momento para saber todo lo que paso hace 10 años, pero poco a poco todo saldrá a luz y tocara ver como reaccionan ellos, espero te guste le decisión que tomaron, y haber que dice el tiempo, y lamento que tu deseo no se cumpliera, quisimos, pero no contábamos con mi metida de pata y cosas de la vida, pero aquí estamos, gracias por todo!

G: Antes de irnos les digo que para no comenzar a quedar mal no damos fecha del próximo capítulo solo les decimos que ya no queremos seguir igual y cuando menos se lo imaginen nos tendrán de regreso…. ;)

**Duchess Di / Dianis Grandchester y Gehirn**


	6. Chapter 6

**RETORNANDO AL PUNTO**

**DE PARTIDA**

Octubre pronto terminaría para darle la bienvenida a las esperadas nevadas de invierno, pero por el momento se disfrutaba de un clima agradable, siendo mitad de semana por la tarde, tomo una de las acostumbradas llamadas telefónicas en mi oficina de Espacio Traslucido

_- Perfecto Sr. White, mañana nos reuniremos en la cabaña para determinar esos detalles que en su momento puedan provocar retrasos._

_- Está bien Arq. Grandchster, mañana mi hija y yo los estaremos esperando, como ella debe dar el visto bueno, ya que todo es para ella_

_- Entiendo, entonces así será Sr. White, que pase feliz tarde – _comencé a despedirme

_- Igualmente arquitecto, hasta luego_ – se despidió el padre de Candy y colgamos, no pude evitar sonreír al recordarla

Han pasado 4 días desde mi encuentro con Candy y algo en mi genero una determinación de averiguar el "¿por qué?" de este reencuentro y saber que es lo que siento después de 10 años, debía admitir que parte de mi ambicionaba continuar con nuestra historia, pero percibía que si solo me dejaba llevar al final podía terminar más lastimado de lo que ya estaba y asimismo la podía lastimar a ella, siendo así eso pretendía decir que; debía comenzar hacer que la amistad florezca pero no sabía cómo dar ese paso, es cierto que cuando coincidimos nos tratamos de forma cordial, pero yo aspiraba que nos tratáramos de forma especial.

Estaba consiente que quien debía dar el paso era yo, pero en estos días nada se me había ocurrido para cómo lograrlo, mi mente me decía que la llamara, la invitara a tomar un café y listo, pero para mí desconsuelo una buena cuota de timidez aún quedaba en mí y con Candy esta acrecentaba y por eso era que me sentía amarrado de pies y manos. Había pensado llegar a ella a través de Patty, pero me arrepentí porque si la inmiscuía seria todo un reto avanzar con Candy sin que ella estuviera detrás; Stear podía ser otra opción pensando que se habían reencontrado, pero tampoco él podía retomar la amistad como si nada.

Entonces solo me quedaba la remodelación, me había dicho que la casa seria para ella, de modo que podía hablar de los detalles respectivos al proyecto sin que sonara o pareciese sospechoso pero… hasta eso me ha costado hacer. Pronto debía hacer algo, si quería que cambiaran las cosas, no podía esperar más, con esta determinación salí de mi oficina y pronto llegue a la de mi camarada, al cual encontré en la mesa de dibujo

_- ¿Ocupado?_ – por lo visto estaba haciendo algo importante porque no noto mi presencia

_- No_ – se volteó – _solo estaba revisando nuestra agenda con los proyectos que tenemos pendientes y otros que han llegado para cuadrar el tiempo, es mas en unos minutos había pensado ir a verte para ver si te parecía como había organizado todo_

_- Ya veo, pues ya estoy aquí, muéstrame lo que tienes_ – me senté en el sillón que había en su oficina y Albert me acompaño

_- La verdad me falta agregar unas cosas, pero veamos lo que tengo, ya que debemos realizar algunos cambios, lo que me es necesario agregar no es para comenzar de inmediato pero es primordial para nuestra organización y contemplar en presupuesto de cada uno de los proyectos._

_- Lo sé, bien manos a la obra_ – por un buen rato nos concentramos en dejar todo de forma perfecta, para no correr, mantener el calculo estable y ante todo para que no fuera extenuante para nuestro equipo y nosotros mismos; luego de media hora habíamos cuadrado todo y me propuse hablar lo que me había llevado ahí

_- El proyecto Smith se termina esta semana ¿verdad? _– ese era el proyecto que Albert estaba supervisando

_- Si, este viernes hago la última visita para entregarlo ese mismo día o más tardar el sábado_

_- Perfecto, entonces mañana no tienes nada que hacer o ¿me equivoco?_ – pude ver que Albert me miraba extrañado, y lo entendía cuando quería decir algo no daba tanta vueltas pero hoy no era el caso

_- En efecto estoy libre ¿me necesitas para algo? _

_- Si, veras estaba estudiando el proyecto White_ – pude ver que Albert una mirada de sorna muy clásica de él – _y pues note que pueden haber unos detalles que aún no están del todo definidos, en estos instantes no nos atrasarían, pero más tarde si y recordé que tanto el señor White como su hija tiene trabajos que demandan viajes constantes, esto nos puede acarrear algunos problemas con detalles de la construcción, entonces para no caer en eso, quede con el señor White de juntarnos mañana y dejar si es posible todo claro, él estuvo de acuerdo, entonces quería ver si me acompañabas, ya que dijiste que había algo en este proyecto que te llamaba bastante la atención – mi amigo me miraba atentamente_

_- En efecto, pero primero quiero preguntarte algo Terruce_

_- Claro dime_

_- Cuando archive las licencias, el presupuesto y la información que proveyó el señor White vi que coloco el nombre de su hija, para cualquier imprevisto y ella se llama Candice Jeanne White_ – ya entendía por dónde iba – _y me pude percatar que es la misma que te entrevisto, por ende, llegue a la conclusión que también es ¡tú Candy! ¿verdad? _

_- Si es ella_ – pude ver como mi amigo sonreía ypor su mirada me decía que él estaba seguro que era ella pero quería oír mi confirmación

_- Y esta vez no huiste, me sorprendes – "__Lo sabía Terry, necesitabas ese empujoncito, ahora todo será más fácil__"_

_- Para serte sincero, lo intente, pero no pude y ahora ya no sé, tal vez y solo tal vez no deba escapar, estoy dispuesto a saber del porqué de todo esto -_

_- Ya veo, pero ese entendimiento será a ¿qué nivel?_ – vaya que era directo y me conocía muy bien

_- No estoy seguro aun, pero es lo que pienso averiguar y la única forma es tratarla y eso es lo que pretendo_

_- Me parece perfecto, y ahora que estamos claros te doy mi respuesta, con todo gusto te acompaño mañana_

El día termino rápido, y la mañana del jueves se presentó rápidamente. A eso de las 10 am Albert y yo ya nos encontrábamos de camino a Lakewood, nos transportábamos en mi automóvil, y la idea era regresar hoy mismo.

Nos faltaba poco para entrar al pueblo, ya que quedamos de estar ahí a las 10:30, por lo general él y yo no éramos muy habladores; aunque siempre había un tema que podíamos discutir, pero en este momento solo se escuchaba la radio, en unos minutos entramos al pueblo y reduje la velocidad para que Al pudiese admirar un poco de donde crecí.

Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de traerlo a visitar pero me prometí que eso cambiaria, no estaría mal mostrarle mis raíces eso es algo que creo fielmente. Pronto dejamos el pueblo y nos dirigimos en dirección de la casa de esa persona… de mi persona especial.

_- Ver las plantaciones de un viñedo es maravilloso, la verdad me sorprende un poco que Candy siendo la heredera de esta gran industria se haya dedicado al periodismo_ – me dijo Albert

_- ¿Viñedo?_ – repetí confundido, y de repente sentí como que un balde de agua fría me cayera sobre mí, es cierto el padre de Candy era el dueño de un gran viñedo y las plantaciones de uva que ahora nos rodeaban pertenecían a el

_- No me digas no que no sabías, porque eso si no te lo creo –_ mi amigo estaba ofendido

_- Si lo sabía, pero lo había olvidado o no le había prestado la suficiente atención, en mi meta de hace tiempo de olvidarla, también entraba todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella, eso incluye el viñedo, aparte que este lugar ha cambiado un poco no mucho a decir verdad.-_

_- Entiendo, pero igual me parece extraño, ya que lo lógico es que ella estudiaría mínimo administración de empresas o algo relativo a las plantas-_

_- Si es probable que tengas un buen argumento, y es un misterio que me gustaría entender_ – el camino continuo y pronto entramos a los terrenos de George, y me dirige hasta donde se encontraba la cabaña, ambos pudimos divisar como Alphonse y George platicaba, al parecer Candy no había llegado, me estaciona y bajamos – _Buen día George_ – me atreví a llamarlo por su nombre de cabecera, al final no me gustaban los formalismos y por lo que vi a él no pareció molestarle

_- Buen día Terruce _– me dijo dudoso mientras me extendía la mano, yo solo se la apreté y asentí con la cabeza dándole a entender que me podía llamar así

_- Espero recuerde a mi socio y amigo Albert Andrew_

_- Un placel volverlo a ver George _ – se estrecharon las manos

_- Gusto en saludarlo nuevamente, es un gran honor para mi tenerlos aquí _– lo dijo entusiasmado – _y antes que nada quisiera decirles que lamentablemente mi hija no podrá venir, a última hora recibió una llamada de su jefa cambiando todo, y pues dejo en mis manos las decisiones, espero no les moleste_ – por los detalles no me molestaba, pero me fastidiaba no poder verla, Patty tenía que ser

_- No se preocupe, con que al final ambos estén felices con el resultados, ese es nuestro objetivo _– me apresure a contestar

_- Eso no que hay ni que decirlo, estoy seguro que todo quedara perfecto_

_- Bien entonces comencemos a ver esos detalles – _propuso mi amigo y comenzamos a caminar hacia la mesa que Alphonse tenia dispuesta para poder extender los planos, Albert saco las hojas del porta planos1 que lleva consigo y comenzamos a ultimar detalles, pero yo no podíaconcentrarme, lamentaba que hubiera perdido una oportunidad como esta para verla y si había llevado a Al era para que el hablara con George y yo con Candy sin tener que mezclarnos

Conversamos durante una media hora ya todo estaba claro y pues como para mí ya no había nada ahí pretendía irme de inmediato, pero George nos sorprendió invitándonos a dar una vuelta por el viñedo para conocerlo; yo no lo deseaba, pero acepte, ya que no estaría mal empaparme del mundo de ella, mientras caminábamos mi camarada no pudo evitar preguntar

_- Sabe George, hay algo que me da curiosidad, me atrevo a pensar que este viñedo será en algún momento de Candy verdad_

_- Así es, esta es su herencia, este viñedo desde hace años a pertenecido a mi familia y como deber ser, quedara en sus manos_

_- Ya veo, entonces siendo así, ¿por qué siguió la carrera de periodismo y no algo relacionado a la empresa familiar?_

_- Entiendo su curiosidad, pues vera, desde pequeña mi esposa y yo le dejamos claro que ella podía decidir lo que quisiera que no nos opondríamos, simplemente la guiaríamos. Por dicha razón siempre ha sido así, cuando mi pareja murió eso no cambio – _era agradable conocer más de Candy

_... Llegado el momento de que fuera a la universidad, se lo sugerí pero que la decisión era de ella, y pues desde el colegio gustó por el periodismo por eso cuando me comento lo que estudiaría no me sorprendí. __Lo que si me asombró fue que prometió que haría lo posible para aprender del negocio porque no deseaba dejar todo en manos de quien fuera su esposo, ya que no podíamos asegurar que su futura pareja quisiera hacerlo. Luego de terminar su carrera ha hecho estudios de administración, yo le he enseñado todo sobre el negocio, y a la vez hace lo que le gusta, entonces para mi está todo bien. _– sonrió haciendo palpable el amor que siente por su hija

_...Ya que quedo tranquilo sabiendo que ella hará un gran trabajo, aunque claro me gustaría que su compañero también la ayudara – yo solo pude sonreír era lógico que hiciera eso era muy propio de su personalidad_

_- Entiendo, ya decía yo que no podía alejarse de todo esto_ – yo opinaba igual que Albert

_- George déjeme felicitarlo, por lo que veo es prospero, pero la única duda que tengo, cual es el nombre de su vino, no me lo tome a mal, pero no estoy seguro si lo conozco_ – le fui sincero

_- No se preocupe, estoy consciente que nuestro vino no es el más popular y peleamos por estar entre los mejores; se llama Je t'Aime__2__, Candy le puso el nombre_ – me quede helado, ese es el vino que a Paty le encantaba que por mucho tiempo me ha regalo y que me ha gustado, pero nunca le preste su debida atención, soy un tonto

_- Interesante nombre, pero muy adecuado para un buen vino_ – Albert me vio con su risa burlona él sabía que estaba pasando por mi mente. Muchas veces yo le regale botellas que Paty me llevaba y me cansaba tener y siempre hicimos bromas por el nombre, pensando que para que lo tuviera dispondría de una mujer involucrada y teníamos razón, pero nunca imagine quien podía ser esa mujer

_- George déjeme decirle que Terruce y yo hemos tenido el placer de probarlo y es delicioso_

_- Cierto, es un excelente vino_ – confirme

_- Vaya, que grato saber que conocen nuestro vino y les agrada_ – por un momento guardo silencio – _siendo así me atreveré a pedirles un favor, síganme_ – y los acompañamos, nos alejamos de las plantaciones, pasamos por lo que él nos dijo que eran las bodegas y nos dirigió a una pequeña construcción de madera que yo reconocí como la cabaña de cata3, hace años había estado ahí, era uno de mis mejores recuerdos.

Entramos y pude ver que no había cambiado mucho, claro habían hechos mejoras como debía de ser. George se acercó a unas cajas que habían ahí, extrajo una botella y del mostrador de cata seguidamente saco 2 copas, que yo reconocí como especiales para la cata4, sirvió ambas y nos ofreció

_- Díganme que les parece_ – Albert y yo tomamos la copa y bebimos, después del primer trago me quede sorprendido, estaba delicioso, no había nada que envidiar a las mejores marcas

_- Esta exquisito, por algunos años he degustado de su vino y déjeme decirle que este es el mejor que he probado, incluso me atrevo a decir que está mucho mejor que los que se dicen ser de mejores marcas_

_- Concuerdo con Terruce_ – ambos seguimos tomando de nuestra copa – _pero esta cosecha ¿ya la han sacado al mercado?_ – siendo así estaba seguro que tuvieran más publicidad

_- No, esta cosecha es muy especial para mí, entonces le hemos tratado mucho y no saben cuánto me alegra saber su opinión, porque los expertos que vinieron no están muy seguros, pero yo la sacare no importa que_

_- ¿Y por qué es tan especial?_ – no pude evitar preguntar

_- Esta producción es de 1986 el año que nació Candice, y espere todo este tiempo porque quería que fuera recordada como la mejor _– dijo orgulloso y con toda razón

_- Y estoy seguro que así será ¿cuándo la sacara al mercado?_ – quería estar atento para comprar todo lo que pudiera

_- Si todo marcha bien en la semana del día de acción de gracias, ósea en una semanas_

_- Sera un éxito, estoy seguro_ – dijo Albert

_- Les agradezco mucho sus palabras, como un regalo especial les daré una botella a cada uno_ – y antes que pudiéramos responder ambos teníamos un frasco entre las manos.

_- Muchas gracias George_ – dijimos ambos

_- No es nada, para alguien como yo, que alguien valore esta cosecha y la disfrute como debe de ser es más que suficiente. _

- Con estas últimas palabras nos encaminamos a la salida pero de repente vi algo que llamo mi atención instantáneamente… sobre una mesa rustica construida con leños había una especie de libro hecho a mano, bastante voluminoso he de agregar. Y fue como si este me llamara algo en el me atraía y al acercarme a visualizarlo vi algo que me impacto… varias fotografías del Colegio San Pablo y de sus alumnos; y pude reconocer que se trataba de una hoja del periódico escolar y como encabezado se podía leer claramente

"**El Festival de Mayo de este año será recordado como uno de **

**Los mejores en la historia del Colegio San Pablo"**

Rápidamente busque la fecha y decía Mayo 2005, como me lo imagine, es la misma Festividad que cambio mi vida y ahora si no pude evitar sumergirme en mis recuerdos

**つつ****"****く**

* * *

G: Hola a todos! Como pueden ver hoy si regresamos en poco tiempo, esperamos que les guste el capitulo

D.D: Sabemos que aquí no paso mucho, ya que este capítulo es un enlace para el 7 que será completamente recuerdo, donde entenderán un poco mejor, que paso con nuestra parejita hace 10 anos

G: Así es, y lo hicimos esta forma para no cargarlo tanto, esperamos les agrade y no se preocupen estamos trabajando en él y ya verán que pronto lo tendrán

D.D: Nos disculpamos por la confusión con el capítulo 5 cuando lo volvimos a subir, pero vimos nuestro error de narración y no quisimos dejarlo así, no saben cuánto nos alegran sus RW, esperamos seguirlas recibiendo

G: Cierto muchas gracias por todo y estamos abiertos a todo, ya que esta historia es para ustedes, ahora vamos con los rw, gracias por decirnos que les parece

**LizCarte: **Chica muchas gracias por tu comentario y nunca nos tomaremos a mal nada, gracias por tus observaciones y pues te aseguramos que trataremos de mejorar y hacer mas fluida la cosa, espero nos sigas acompañando y te siga gustando la historia.

**Carito: **Mil gracias por tu comentarios, nos alegra saber que te gusto la historia, esperamos disfrutes este capitulo y perdón por la confusión con el capitulo 5.

**Amanda: **Nos alegra saber que este Terry te gusta, la idea era cambiar un poco las cosas y es bueno ver que los estamos logrando, esperamos sigas disfrutando de la historia.

**CandiC' Grandchester:** Gracias por seguir la historia y perdón por la confusión con el capitulo 5, espero te siga gustando todo.

**Jenifer Hernandez: **Es gusto para nosotros volverte a ver por aqui amiga, y gracias por tu comprencion, nos alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capitulo y entendemos lo del leer entre linieas los capitulos anteriores, trarateremos de no tardar mucho con los demas capitulos, esperamos hayas disfrutado tus vacas, gracias por tus palabras!

G: Bueno esto es todo con los RW y con esto decimos hasta la próxima

D.D: Nos Vemos ;)

**Duchess Di / Dianis Grandchester y Gehirn**

* * *

**Glosario:**

1 Porta planos: Estuche cilíndrico plástico o de metal donde se guardan los planos de cualquier medida o material se guardan enrollándolos.

2 Je t'Aime: te quiero en francés

3 Cabaña para Cata: Es un lugar que tanto las paredes como los muebles han de ser de color claro (blancos), debe tener una buena iluminación (natural o artificial), estar bien ventilada, ser un lugar silencioso y con una temperatura y humedad que hagan agradable la labor del catador

4 Copa de Cata o de Degustación: La copa recomendada internacionalmente es la llamada copa Afnor que corresponde a la Norma ISO 3591-1977. Tiene las siguientes características:Altura: 155 mm. Diámetro de la parte más ancha: 65 mm. Diámetro del borde: 46 mm. .Grosor del pie: 9 mm. Diámetro de la base: 65 mm.


End file.
